


Will You Love Me Tomorrow?

by mb_stortroen1832



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, Don’t copy to another site, Engagement, Enjolras/Grantaire-centric, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Heartbreak, Hospitalization, M/M, Memory Loss, Mutual Pining, Romance, Smitten Enjolras, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 70,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mb_stortroen1832/pseuds/mb_stortroen1832
Summary: Enjolras's life is as close to perfect as perfect can be. He is in his last year of law school. The Les Amis is thriving. He is an intern at the office of one of the most successful lawyers in the city. He has Grantaire and they are due to marry in four months. He has everything he has ever wanted until one unfortunate accident shatters everything.





	1. January 20, 2017

**Author's Note:**

> This story has two different timelines for Enjolras and Grantaire's relationship. The odd chapters contain the story of their engagement and the main plot in the summary; the even chapters contain the story of how they fell in love and how the relationship developed. I WOULDN'T recommend skipping any because every chapter is important and some of the present-day events reference past events.
> 
> The title of this story is taken from Carole King's song of the same name, which you can listen to [here](https://youtu.be/WMGBcS0h-Ng).
> 
> All spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own _Les Misérables_, or its characters. This is pure fiction.

Enjolras woke up to an alarm sounding in his ear. He reached over and hit the off button. He fell back under the covers when he felt an arm wrap around his waist. Enjolras smiled.

His fiancé pressed a kiss to his neck. "Time to wake up, ma vie."

Enjolras rolled over. "Do we have to get up today? I'd much rather stay here with you."

Grantaire chuckled. "We don't have that luxury today, baby. I have a commission that needs to be done, and you have class." Enjolras pulled him forward to kiss him, deeply. Grantaire responded, enthusiastically. Enjolras tried to get his fiancé to roll on top of him, but Grantaire pulled away. "No, baby, we can't."

Enjolras sighed. "You're right. Tonight?"

"Of course. I'll give you a night to remember." Grantaire's smile was devilish. He kissed Enjolras again, throwing the covers off of him and getting off the bed to walk out into the hall to start breakfast.

Enjolras sat up. His eyes caught sight of the engagement ring on his left ring finger. "Four more months."

Enjolras got out of the bed to go into the bathroom. He had class at 9:30, so he had to leave before Grantaire did, so his fiancé went to make him breakfast, while he showered. Enjolras' smile was giddy, like it always was when he thought of Grantaire. He finished his shower and got ready to head to class.

He walked in the kitchen where Grantaire had a breakfast waiting that was fit for a king: pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, coffee, and orange juice. Enjolras' smile was bright as he stood there. Enjolras grabbed a pancake, quickly realizing that they were blueberry, his favorite. He placed the pancake on his plate.

"So, love, what's the special occasion for such a big breakfast?" Enjolras asked as he poured syrup on his pancakes.

Grantaire turned around and smiled. "Oh, you know, just me saying how I can't wait to call you my husband." He came around the island, wrapped his arms around Enjolras, and picked him up to spin him around. Enjolras laughed, gleefully.

When they stopped, Grantaire set his fiancé back down, looking at him, lovingly. "After five years and five months. God, I can't wait."

Enjolras leaned to kiss him. Grantaire could feel the cold metal of the engagement ring on his neck. He pulled Enjolras' hand from behind his neck to look at the ring. Damn, he did good when he picked it out, if he said so himself.

The ring had a black gold band. There were three rows of embedded black diamonds that wrapped around the band. It had cost over $500, but it was worth every penny for the way it looked on Enjolras' finger.

"I love you." Enjolras said.

Grantaire pulled his gaze from the ring. "I love you, too."

He let Enjolras go, so his fiancé could eat. When Enjolras finished eating, he went to finish getting ready for class. Grantaire met him at the door with his thermos of coffee. Enjolras put on his red pea coat. It was late January, so it was still cold outside.

"I'll see you when I get home." Enjolras took the thermos from his fiancé.

"You sure will." Grantaire wrapped his arms around Enjolras' waist. "I love you, 'Jolras."

"I love you, too." Enjolras kissed him.

Enjolras grabbed his messenger bag, heading out of their apartment. He walked out of the apartment building and toward the subway that would take him to NYU. About a half hour later, Enjolras arrived on campus. He made it to the building where he had his class and found his seat. He opened his bag to grab his notebook and pencil. When Enjolras opened it, he saw a pink sticky note. Enjolras read the message.

_Roses are red, violets aren't blue. I know you hate this rhyme, but I can't wait to marry you. I love you, ma vie. – Grantaire ♥_

Enjolras rolled his eyes at his fiancé's sappiness, but the sticky note stayed in his notebook. Grantaire only ever called him "ma vie" - "my life" in French - when they were alone together or when they left notes for each other. No one knew the significance of it except them.

He took his phone out and hit the home button. The lock screen popped up to show one of his and Grantaire's engagement photos that had been taken during the autumn in Central Park. Grantaire had been sitting on a rock with Enjolras sitting behind him, his arms wrapped around his neck. They were looking at each other with fond expressions on their faces. It had been Enjolras' favorite picture from their selection of engagement photos. He stared at the photo until his professor called the lecture to order.

***

Later that day, just after 3 P.M., Enjolras was sitting in an office of Maximilien Lamarque' law firm, going through some papers when his phone started ringing off the hook. He turned from his work to pick it up. Enjolras held it against his ear with his shoulder as he continued shuffling through the papers.

_"Hello. Is this Julien Enjolras."_ The voice said on the other side.

"Yes, this is he."

_"And you're the emergency contact of Nicolas Grantaire."_ The voice said.

"Yes, is something wrong?" Enjolras' attention fully on the conversation he was having. He could feel ice start to prickle in his veins.

_"We need you to come down to Bellevue Hospital. There's been an accident."_ The voice said. Then, the line went dead.

Enjolras shot out of his chair, he grabbed his jacket. He ran out the room until he was outside of Lamarque's office.

Lamarque looked up, noticing how frantic Enjolras looked. "Enjolras, is something wrong?"

"Yes, it's Grantaire. I'm sorry, sir, but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to leave." Enjolras said.

"That's okay. Take as much time as you need." Lamarque said. This was one of the reasons that Enjolras liked his boss so much. Lamarque was incredibly understanding.

Enjolras ran out of the building and toward the subway that would get him to the hospital as quick as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can see the design of Enjolras's engagement ring on my blog [here.](https://thechiefandhiscynic.blogspot.com/2019/10/new-story-posted.html)


	2. August 2010

Enjolras was running on the sidewalk toward his class. Classes had just started the day before, and he was already running late. Not the best way to start off his first semester of college. He was just about to the Center of Business building when he collided with something. Wait, not a thing, a person.

He looked down at the man that he had just ran into. The man was picking up his things that had fallen. Enjolras bent down to help him.

"Oh, my God. I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I'm running late for my class and I wasn't watching where I was going, and I'm so sorry." Enjolras rambled.

He got his first sighting of the man's face when he turned to hand the items that the man had dropped back to him. Enjolras was immediately awestruck.

The man's eyes were the most beautiful shade of green that Enjolras had ever seen. He had black, unruly curls that were peeking out from underneath a dark green beanie. His clothes were stained with different colors of paint. His nose was crooked like it had been broken and healed many times over. He had a five o'clock shadow forming and he had bags under his eyes from a lack of sleep. But God, he was still gorgeous. Enjolras had never seen a more attractive person in his life.

Enjolras realized that he was staring, and the other man was staring back before they were both shaken out of it.

"I'm sorry." Enjolras said, again. His eyes not leaving the other man's.

"Don't worry about it. I should have been watching where I was going instead of looking down." The man said.

Even his voice was beautiful. Was that a hint of a French accent that he heard? Enjolras needed to get a grip. He never believed in love at first sight before and he wasn't about to start believing that it exists now.

"Um…I'm Julien Enjolras, but I mostly just go by Enjolras." He held out his hand.

"Nicolas Grantaire. But I'm not a fan of my first name, so I just go by Grantaire or "R." Grantaire took his hand and shook it.

They continued to stare at each other. Neither of them pulling their hands away until Enjolras looked down at the watch on Grantaire's wrist. He was now 10 minutes late for class.

"Shit! I'm late." Enjolras pulled his hand from Grantaire's. He started walking past Grantaire.

"I'll see you around, Enjolras." Grantaire called after him. Even Grantaire saying his name was beautiful.

"See you later!" Enjolras called back before he sprinted off the rest of the distance to the Center of Business.

***

When Enjolras got back to the dorm that he shared with Combeferre later that day, he set his bag on the floor before he fell on the bed and screamed into the pillow in frustration.

Combeferre turned his head from his desk on the other side of the room. "It's the second day of school, you can't be that stressed already."

Enjolras rolled over. "I'm not. It's just…I met the most beautiful man to ever grace the planet."

At this, Combeferre raised an eyebrow. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

Enjolras turned his head and glared. "I'm serious."

"So am I. I have known you since the first grade and never in my whole life did I think I would hear those words come out of your mouth. I hear them from Courf's about twice a day, but yours never."

"No, but Courf is Courf." Enjolras said to which Combeferre shrugged in agreement. "But this guy, I tell you. He had the most beautiful green eyes that I have ever seen in my entire life. He was wearing a green beanie that hid black, curly hair. He had paint all over his clothes. I think some paint ended up on my blazer. He was so beautiful, and his name was Grantaire."

"Did you by chance get his number?" Combeferre asked, turning back to his computer.

Enjolras sighed. "No. And that was the reason for the scream. How do I let a man like that just walk away?"

"Enj, I thought you didn't believe in love at first sight?" Combeferre questioned.

"I don't, but I just…I wouldn't have minded the chance to get to know him, and now I'll probably never see him again."

Combeferre shrugged. "Possibly." He backtracked to what Enjolras had said. "Wait, did you say his name was Grantaire?"

"Yeah. What about it?" Enjolras got off his bed to go to his desk.

"That's the name of Joly's best friend." Combeferre said, speaking of a student that he met in a class that he had the previous day. He and Joly had hit it off within a span of two minutes of meeting each other, and agreed to be lab partners in their science class.

"Okay, and?" Enjolras asked.

"Maybe it's the same person." Combeferre suggested. "Look, I'll invite Joly to the Les Amis meeting on Saturday and tell him that if wants to bring anyone he can. He already seemed interested in it when I told him about it, anyway."

"Sounds good. I really hope that it is the same person." Enjolras said. "But please, can you not tell Courfeyrac about this. I don't want him making a big deal over this."

"Scouts honor." Combeferre saluted.

Enjolras smiled at his best friend as they both turned back to do their homework.

***

On Saturday evening, Enjolras watched more people start to trickle in for the meeting. There was no sign of Joly or Grantaire, yet.

"We need to start the meeting." Enjolras looked at Combeferre.

"Just give it five more minutes." Combeferre told him.

It was a quarter after seven, when a man with short brown hair and walked with a cane, walked in. Followed by a bald man with dark skin, and another with curly black hair – Grantaire.

Enjolras watched them take a seat in the back. He noticed that Grantaire looked as if he wanted to be anywhere, but there. That was until Enjolras started talking and his attention was taken by what he was saying and Enjolras saw the look of recognition on his face. Of course, the civility didn't last long because minutes into giving his speech, Grantaire was disagreeing with everything that he said.

By the end of his speech, Enjolras was taken aback. He never would have pegged Grantaire for a cynic, and he had no idea how he could be with someone who wouldn't support him in his endeavors. _Maybe it was a good thing that I never got Grantaire's number_, he thought as he watched him with Joly, and the bald man, who's named turned out to be Bossuet.

Enjolras sighed before packing up his stuff, saying goodbye to his friends, and left the Café Musain.


	3. January 20, 2017

Enjolras ran as quickly as he could toward the subway that would take him as close to Bellevue as possible. His heart pounding and the only words that he could think were "please, let Grantaire be alright" over and over again. Finally, he made it to the hospital. Enjolras ran to the desk to talk to the nurse.

"I'm Nicolas Grantaire's emergency contact. How is he? Is he alright?" Enjolras asked, panic in his voice.

"I'm afraid Nicolas is still in surgery." The nurse told him.

"Do you know what happened?" Enjolras asked.

"Car accident. That's all we know right now. Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to wait in the waiting room." The nurse told him. Enjolras felt like he couldn't breathe and there were tears brewing in his eyes. "I'm going to need you to fill these papers out, as well." The nurse handed him a clipboard.

Enjolras took the clipboard and moved to one of the chairs, but he couldn't focus on answering the questions. He soon called Combeferre to tell him what had happened. Combeferre then proceeded to call the rest of their friends. Combeferre arrived first with Éponine. Enjolras stood up when he saw his best friend and his girlfriend.

"What happened?" Combeferre asked.

"He was apparently involved in a car accident. He's in surgery right now. And that's all I know." Enjolras said. "I need to fill out these papers, but I can't because all I can think about is him, and…" Enjolras' voice cracked, and the tears started coming. Combeferre took Enjolras in his arms while Éponine took the papers to fill them out. "I can't lose him, 'Ferre." Enjolras cried into his best friend's shoulder.

"Hey, you're not gonna lost him." Combeferre assured. "You know why?" Enjolras shook his head. "Because he knows how much you love him. He's going to fight for his life because of that." Enjolras started crying again.

He was still crying when the rest of their friends arrived. Combeferre went to go explain what happened knowing that Enjolras wouldn't be able to when he was this worried for his fiancé.

***

It was hours before they heard anything. Every nurse that they asked, said that he was still in surgery. Enjolras had taken to nervously pacing the floor, and playing with his engagement ring.

"Enj, sit down. Wearing a hole in the floor isn't going to help anything." Combeferre said.

Enjolras sat down, but it only took five minutes before he was standing up and pacing again.

"He's going to be fine. Just calm down." Courfeyrac said.

"Calm down." Enjolras turned to glare at him. "You want me to calm down when I know that the man I love is currently laying on an operating table, fighting for his life! He has god knows how many injuries and you want me to calm down."

"Look, we get that you're worried about him. We all are. We all love him." Combeferre said.

"Yeah, but he's my fiancé! I'm the one in love with him, not you. I think me not being able to calm down and stop pacing is the basic reaction to this type of thing, don't you?"

All of his friends knew that he was on edge and he would be until they heard something, so none of them took his reaction to heart. After that, none of them said anything to him about calming down.

***

It was well past midnight when they finally heard something. A doctor came out with a clipboard.

"Family and friends of Nicolas Grantaire?"

Enjolras ran to the doctor. "How is he? Is he alright?"

"May I ask your relation to the patient?" The doctor asked.

"I'm his fiancé and emergency contact, Julien Enjolras." Enjolras replied. He could feel his friends gathering around him. "Please, just tell me how he is?"

The doctor, who introduced himself as Dr. Murphy, started to explain Grantaire's injuries. "Nicolas had internal bleeding. Way more than what we had first anticipated that's why the surgery took so long. He also has three broken and two cracked ribs, as well as a broken wrist. There's bruising and cuts on his forehead and cheeks. We had to stitch together a few of the cuts, but they should heal with limited scaring. As for any head injuries, we are going to have to wait until he wakes up to know for sure."

"Is he going to be okay?" Enjolras asked.

"I expect that Nicolas will make a full recovery, but we are going to keep him in the hospital for a few days for evaluation just to make sure." Dr. Murphy explained.

"Can I see him?"

"As soon as he is moved to a recovery room, you can see him. I will come back for you, once that happens." Dr. Murphy said.

"Thank you, Doctor."

Dr. Murphy gave him a reassuring smile before leaving the room.

***

Finally, a half hour later, Dr. Murphy came back to lead Enjolras to Grantaire's room. Enjolras saw the love of his life lying in the bed. His wrist in a cast. Cuts and bruises on his face. He gasped at the sight. Enjolras moved closer to him, sitting down on the chair next to the bed. Enjolras took the hand that wasn't in a cast, and brought it up to his mouth.

"I love you, Grantaire." He started crying again.

Before Enjolras knew it, he was waking up again. He didn't even remember falling asleep. He sat up to remove the crick in his neck. Enjolras checked his e-mails from Lamarque, which just basically told him that his boss would handle his work for the next few days and that he wants all of Enjolras' focus on Grantaire.

Enjolras was still looking at his phone, when he felt something move in his hand. He immediately looked up and saw Grantaire's eye lids begin to flicker before they opened.

"Hello, love." Enjolras said with a smile.

Grantaire turned his head to look at Enjolras, but he had no recollection of ever seeing the man. "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

And with those words, Enjolras' entire world shattered.


	4. October 2010

"Well, I may be incapable of believing, thinking, living, and dying as you so put it, but at least I'm not going to lead all my friends to their deaths one day." Grantaire told Enjolras from where he was sitting in the back of the Musain with a bottle of wine in his hand.

Enjolras glared at Grantaire. "All of them are here by their own choice. I'm not keeping them here. They can leave at any time. They all know that. If they don't leave, it's because they believe in something. Unlike you, who for the life of me, I still can't figure out why you are even here. You don't believe in what we are trying to do, so why don't you just take your wine and go?"

"Fine, oh mighty Apollo, if that's what you want." Grantaire stood up.

"Of course, that's not what I want. All I want is for you to believe in something. Something that you can't find at the bottom of a bottle."

"Yeah, well, that's clearly not going to happen since the one thing that I do believe in can't stand me." Grantaire collected his things.

The meeting had finished hours ago, and their friends had already left. Grantaire and Enjolras were the only two people left in the café other than the workers who wanted to go home, but couldn't until the other two left. Like always, they had ended up in argument. It was always either during the meeting or after.

Enjolras walked toward Grantaire as he started making his way to the exit. "Oh, no. You just don’t get to say anything like that and walked away."

"Apollo, I can do whatever the fuck I want."

"Do you really believe that I can't stand you?"

Grantaire turned back to look at him. "You've never shown me otherwise. You avoid being alone with me. You never talk to me unless we are with a group of friends. When you are stuck alone with you, you act like it's the last place you want to be. Face it, Enjolras, you don't like me, and nothing you say will convince me otherwise."

Enjolras looked at Grantaire and blinked once. Twice. Three times before he realized that the man that he was crazy about. Had been since he bumped into him on the sidewalk on campus. Really thought that he didn't like him.

Okay, yes, he had done all the things that Grantaire listed, but Enjolras didn't know how to be alone with Grantaire, and not say something stupid. Every time he was around Grantaire, the wrong thing came out of his mouth. The man made him more nervous than anything ever had before causing him to not know how to act around him.

Enjolras had never had a romantic relationship before. He didn’t know how it worked. And he most certainly didn’t know how to deal with the intense feelings that he felt for Grantaire. He never would have guessed that that had made Grantaire feel as if he didn’t like him.

"I guess, I stand corrected." Grantaire turned around to walk out.

"No, Grantaire, wait." Enjolras called after him.

"What? What else is there to say, Apollo? There's nothing. You and I both know that it's better this way, anyway. I'll see you around." And with that Grantaire left.

Enjolras thought about chasing after him, but knew that it wouldn't do any good. Instead, he just packed up his stuff and left the Musain.

Enjolras was completely smitten with Grantaire. He had been for the last two months, and it sucked, since he doubted that Grantaire felt the same way. He wanted to know every ounce of Grantaire's life, but he knew that he would ever get the chance.

When he made it back to his dorm, the first thing he heard were the sounds of moans and groans coming from the direction of Courfeyrac's room, which was right next to his and Combeferre's. He saw Combeferre sitting on his bed with earphones in. Enjolras walked to his friend and waved a hand in front of his face.

"A text would have been nice." Enjolras gestured to Courfeyrac's room.

Combeferre shrugged. "I hoped they would be done by the time you got back."

They heard a scream of pleasure causing both of them to shudder in disgust.

"Obviously they’re not." Combeferre said. "Want to go to the library?"

"Can we go to the 24-hour campus café? I just…I need to talk to you, and I don't want do that here where we can hear." A squeal came from the room. "That."

Combeferre stood up from his bed to grab his jacket.

They walked out of their residence building and walked towards the café. The café was no Musain, but it worked for why they were there. The meetings were held at the Musain because it was off-campus because Les Amis de l'ABC wasn't a campus organization.

"Was it Jehan in there?" Enjolras asked as they walked.

Combeferre nodded. "Yep. I don't understand their whole FWB thing when they clearly like each other."

They made it to the café. Enjolras got a hot chocolate while Combeferre got a cup of tea. Then, they went to sit down at one of the tables.

"So, what's going on?" Combeferre asked.

"It's Grantaire."

Combeferre sighed as he took a sip of tea. His best friend was the only one who knew about his feelings for Grantaire. Courfeyrac had suspicions, but that was it. "Enj, when isn't it about Grantaire?"

Enjolras shrugged. "I just…I have no idea what I'm supposed to do? Every time I'm alone with him, the wrong words come out of my mouth. We can't even be in the same room without arguing. On top of that, he believes that I can't stand him, when I all I want is to get to know him and be with him."

Combeferre was used to Enjolras' rants about Grantaire, but it still made him sad to see how defeated Enjolras looked during them. His best friend loved the cynic so much that he wished that he could help take away his best friend's suffering.

"Enj, you don't honestly believe that?"

"Considering that he told me that himself tonight. Yes, I believe it." Enjolras sighed in defeat. "Maybe I should just stop worrying about it and if it happens great, and if it doesn't well, then I'll just have to learn to live with it."

"If that's what you want to do." Combeferre took a sip of his tea. He saw the look on Enjolras' face. "Enj, there's a chance that it will happen, just give it time. Rome wasn't built in a day, and a relationship isn't either. Just be patient with Grantaire. And in the meantime, work on your temper or ask yourself "is this cruel?" before you say something to him. Or better yet, write down the things that you wish you could say to him in a notebook or something. You're smart, Enjolras, you'll figure this out." Combeferre squeezed his hand.

Enjolras smiled at his best friend's assurance, but didn't say anything else.


	5. January 21, 2017

Enjolras stared at Grantaire, frozen in his spot. His entire world just turned upside down. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't be.

"My name is Enjolras. Do you remember?" Enjolras asked him.

Grantaire just looked at Enjolras in confusion. "I'm fairly certain I would remember meeting someone as beautiful as you." Enjolras could feel the tears rush to his eyes. He refused to cry in front of Grantaire. "Why am I in the hospital?"

Enjolras was shaken out of his shock. "Um…I'll go get the doctor."

He left the room to go find a nurse, who could page Dr. Murphy. The doctor approached him a few moments later.

"Yes, Julien, what is it?"

"Grantaire is awake, but he doesn't remember what happened." Enjolras replied. His panic and fear started to catch up with him.

Dr. Murphy looked at Enjolras. "Alright, I'll go see what I can find out and run a few tests for brain damage. You should go wait in the waiting room."

Going to the waiting room was exactly what Enjolras did. When he got there, he saw that it was only Combeferre, Éponine, Courfeyrac, and Jehan left. Everyone else had school or work. They all stood up when Enjolras walked in.

"How's Grantaire?" Combeferre asked.

That was all Enjolras needed to hear before he crumbled to his knees as the dam broke and the tears came pouring out. The four friends looked at each other until Jehan moved to Enjolras.

He comforted Enjolras by trying to calm him down. "Enjolras, what happened?"

Enjolras looked up at his friends. He tried to calm down enough to explain. "Grantaire woke up, but he had no memory of who I am or what he's doing in the hospital. The doctor is running tests for brain damage right now." He finished with a few hiccups. The four friends again looked at each other before turning back to Enjolras.

"This can't be happening. Not now. Not when everything was perfect. His job was steady. I'm right on track to graduate in May. We have almost everything planned for the wedding." Enjolras realized what he just said. "The wedding. Our wedding is four months from now. This can't be happening."

Combeferre knowing the signs of Enjolras working himself into a panic attack, walked forward, placed his hands on his best friend's shoulders and started to calm him down. "Enj, you need to breathe. You're on the verge of a panic attack. Just breathe. Breathe with me. Inhale. Exhale." Enjolras started to calm down. "Good. Again. Inhale. Exhale. Just keep doing that."

Enjolras eventually calmed down enough that Éponine went to him a glass of water as they waited for news on Grantaire.

***

It took two hours before Dr. Murphy came into the room. Enjolras saw him and ran up to him.

"How is he?"

"Nicolas has some memory loss." Dr. Murphy said.

"How much is some?" Enjolras asked.

"From what I could tell, Nicolas believes that it is July 2010." Dr. Murphy revealed. "Now, from the tests that we ran it was clear that it should only be temporary."

"How long is temporary?" Enjolras questioned.

Dr. Murphy looked at Enjolras with sympathy. "It's hard to say. It's could be days, weeks, months, even years."

"And you can't do anything?" Enjolras could feel his heart breaking and tears threatening to come.

Dr. Murphy shook his head. "I'm afraid not. As his brain heals from his injuries, the memories should come back. But they need to come back on their own. There's no way of forcing them." He explained. "If you want to see him, you can, but he is asleep. I'm going to suggest that when he wakes up, people who knew him from around the time of July 2010 be the people who are in the room, so they can help ease him into the fact that it's not 2010."

"Thank you, Doctor." Enjolras said. Dr. Murphy turned away.

Enjolras turned to his friends, who had been standing close enough to hear, but far enough away to give Enjolras the space.

"This can't be happening." Enjolras cried.

Courfeyrac was the first to speak up. "Enj, the doctor said that it was only temporary."

"He believes that it's July 2010, Courf! And because of that, not an ounce of his brain remembers me!" Enjolras screamed at his friend. "And just because it's temporary, doesn't mean anything! You heard the doctor it could be months or year before he remembers everything."

Jehan walked to Enjolras and took his hands in his. "He's going to remember you, Enj. The Grantaire that you love and who loves you is locked away right now, but he will remember. In the meantime, as we help him to remember, you two get to fall in love with each other all over again."

"How do you know that we will?" Enjolras asked, pathetically.

"Because Grantaire told me once that you were his soulmate, and that he just knows that no matter what time or century or universe, he would always fall in love with you." Jehan said.

Enjolras smiled up at his friend with watery eyes. "Thank you, Jehan." He looked over his friends' shoulder to Combeferre and Courfeyrac. "Do one of you want to update our friends on the situation?" He looked back at Jehan. "And Jehan, do you want to wait in there for him to wake up, other than Joly and Bossuet, you're the only one that he knew from around that time?"

Jehan nodded and kissed Enjolras' forehead. "Of course, I will. I will also ask the doctor how much we can tell Grantaire of his life between 2010 and now." Then, he left the group.

When Enjolras looked at his friends, Courfeyrac and Combeferre were explaining the situation to their friends through a phone call. He sat down and Éponine came up to him with coffee.

"It's not the best, but I figured you could use it." Éponine sat down next to him.

"Thanks, Ép." Enjolras took a sip of the bitter coffee.

"Jehan's right, you know."

"Right about what?"

"You and Grantaire getting to fall in love all over again." Éponine said.

Enjolras looked at the girl. "Thank you, Ép."

Enjolras had never been close with Éponine, but since she was dating his best friend and was close friends with his fiancé, he had gotten to know her a lot better in the recent years.

The two of them sat in silence until Combeferre came up to them, saying, "Bossuet and Joly are going to head this way. They figured that they could help Jehan."

"Okay. That's good. I'm going to call Lamarque and update him on the situation. Then, I'm going to call Grantaire's work. See what I can do about saving my fiancé's job."

He finished the coffee that Éponine had brought him before standing up. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. Enjolras punched in Lamarque's speed dial as he made his way to a different part of the hospital.

Lamarque answered on the second ring. "_Hey, Enjolras. Is everything alright with Grantaire?"_

Enjolras could feel the tears burning his eyes. "Um…that's actually what I was calling about." He did his best to calm his voice. "Grantaire was in a car accident yesterday morning. He has a broken wrist, and a few broken and cracked ribs. A couple cuts and bruises. He also had some internal bleeding and needed surgery. All of his physical injuries he'll fully recover from."

_"That's great to hear. But from the sound in your voice, I take it there's more."_ Lamarque replied.

Enjolras bit his lip before telling his boss. "Yes, there is. Grantaire ended up with some minor brain damage resulting in some memory loss."

_"How much memory loss?"_ Lamarque asked.

"He believes that it's July 2010. It's temporary, but it could take a while for him to remember."

_"I'm sorry, Enjolras."_ He heard Lamarque take a deep breath. _"Alright, you know what I am going to do. I am going to give you as much time as you need off. I want all your focus to be on Grantaire, not work. Him remembering you before May 27th is much more important."_

"Thank you, sir. I'll call you with updates."

_"You’re welcome, son. I'll talk to you later."_

After they said their goodbyes, Enjolras dialed Grantaire's work. Grantaire worked as a commissioner for a local art gallery. He loved his job, and he had been working there since he had graduated undergrad. Enjolras was going to do whatever he needed to make sure that his fiancé's job would be waiting for him.

Finally, when he got ahold of the owner of the art gallery, Enjolras explained to him what was going with Grantaire. The owner had been completely understanding and told him that Grantaire was one of his best artists and the job would be waiting for him when he was able to come back. They said their pleasantries, and just like that another call ended.

Enjolras also emailed all of his professors with the reason why he hadn't been in class and asking if once Grantaire was out of the hospital, if he could come in during their office hours to talk about what he had missed.

Knowing their jobs and his schooling weren't going to be an issue, Enjolras had to decide whether he called up Fantine, their wedding planner, to tell her what was going on. Enjolras didn't know whether to postpone or cancel the wedding. He figured that the only way to know that for sure was if Grantaire didn't remember. He decided to call Fantine and explain to her the situation, so she was kept in the loop. Enjolras dialed Fantine's number, but when she didn't answer, he left a message asking for her to call him back as soon as possible.

Since he was alone, he finally allowed himself the chance to cry. Enjolras knew that he had about another 15 minutes before his friends came looking for him. That was more than enough time. He just needed to cry once before his complete attention was turned to helping Grantaire remember.

When the tears stopped falling, Enjolras stood up and walked into the bathroom to splash water on his face. He left to the bathroom to go to the waiting room again. Arriving back in the waiting room, he noticed that Joly and Bossuet were now there and Combeferre was explaining what the doctor had told them. Jehan came back with an explanation from the doctors of how much they could tell Grantaire.

"He's allowing us to explain our connection to Grantaire and a little history about our relationship to him, but that's it. Grantaire will need to remember everything else on his own." Jehan said, looking at Enjolras. "He's not awake, yet."

Enjolras wrapped his arms around his chest while he nodded. He felt so numb to the world around him that he could barely process any more information about Grantaire. Joly, Jehan, and Bossuet went to go see Grantaire while Enjolras went to sit in the waiting room. His friends watched him. All they wanted was to help their friend, but they knew that nothing was going to help until Grantaire remembered.


	6. Late October 2010

Enjolras took Combeferre's advice. He needed to be patient with Grantaire, and in the meantime, he spent his days and night writing in a journal all the things that he loved about Grantaire, and the things that he didn't understand. Enjolras also started self-defense classes because he found that they helped him with letting out any anger or frustration. He made an attempt at being better at thinking before he spoke. Enjolras would do whatever it took to make sure Grantaire knew that he considered him a friend.

Enjolras walked into the campus coffee shop only to see Grantaire sitting at one of the tables. He walked to the counter to get a coffee for himself and one for Grantaire, too. He knew that Grantaire liked his black, so he didn't have to worry about getting the order right. Enjolras paid for both coffees, and walked to the table.

"Hi, Grantaire."

Grantaire looked up. "Hello, Apollo. What are you doing here?"

"I came by for coffee. Saw you sitting here, and it looked like you could use this." Enjolras handed Grantaire the cup of coffee.

Grantaire took the coffee, said thanks, and took a sip. "How did you know that I like it black?"

Enjolras shrugged. "I just remembered you making a joke to a barista at the Musain that you like your coffee black like your soul."

"Um…okay, but why did you get this for me?" Grantaire asked.

"Like I said, you looked like you could use it." Enjolras said. "And contrary to what you believe, I do care about you, Grantaire. I may not show it like I should, but I do."

Grantaire looked at him, skeptically. "Then, why do you treat me like you do?"

Enjolras took a deep breath before telling him. "Because there's something about you that's infuriating to me, and I don't know what it is. You drive me insane with all the sarcasm and witty remarks, but at the same time, I know that my speeches wouldn't be half as good as they are without you," He glanced at Grantaire before continuing. "Then, there's the matter that no matter what I say, I always end up saying the wrong things to you, and it's always something that hurts you. So, when we are alone, it's easier to say nothing at all. And I just…I'm sorry, Grantaire, for all of it. I'm truly, sincerely, sorry. I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness because some of the things that I have said have been cruel and I don't even forgive myself for saying them, but I do hope that one day you are able to forgive me for the way that I've treated you. I just want you to know that I do care about you and I do consider you a friends. Our group isn't half of what it is without you." Enjolras finished his speech and let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding.

Grantaire looked at him like he was speechless. Enjolras took his speechlessness as "he wasn't forgiven, so it's best that he just walk away".

"I guess, I'll see you later." Enjolras smiled, slightly. He turned around and started walking away from Grantaire.

"Wait!" Grantaire called from behind him. He stood up and walked to Enjolras. "Can I just asked what changed?"

"Well, since that meeting where you walked out saying that I didn't like you. I decided that I needed to do whatever I could to show you that that wasn't true. You're important to me, Grantaire, and I want to get to know you. If you'll let me?"

Grantaire stared at Enjolras. Trying to decipher whether or not Enjolras was being sincere. The look in his eyes told him everything he needed to know. He was being sincere and Grantaire felt warmth in his chest. He had wanted to get to know Enjolras, too, but because the feelings that he had developed for Enjolras scared him, he had went for being antagonistic instead. Now, he was regretting that choice.

"I want to get to know you, too. And you're forgiven." Grantaire assured. "I'm also sorry for being such an antagonist and all of that."

"No, it’s fine. Didn't you hear what I said? You make my arguments stronger, so please never apologize for that."

Grantaire grinned. "Do you want to sit down? We could start on that whole getting to know each other thing."

"I'd like that." Enjolras smiled before following Grantaire back to his table.

They sat at the table talking for hours. When Enjolras looked down at his phone, he realized that he had missed his one o'clock class, but he didn't really care. He was too invested in the conversation that he and Grantaire were having.

But Grantaire did realized that he made him miss his class. "I'm sorry that neither of us were watching the time."

"Don't be sorry. It's fine. Courf is in the same class, so I can get notes and stuff from him." Enjolras commented. "Besides, I enjoyed this conversation more than I probably would have enjoyed the lecture."

Grantaire's smile was shy. "I'm glad to hear that. However, I do have a class to get to, now."

"Oh, of course. Maybe we can do this again sometimes?"

"I'd like that." Grantaire stood up and left the coffee shop.

Enjolras felt his heart swell with warmth as he took a sip of his now very cold coffee, but he didn't care.

***

October bled into November, and the friendship between Enjolras and Grantaire was slowly getting better. It became a weekly thing where they met up and just talked about everything and nothing for hours.

Enjolras drank in everything that he learned about Grantaire in the hours that they spent together. Everything that he learned made him fall in love with the dark haired man just a little bit more. When he would get back to his dorm on the nights of his conversations with Grantaire, he would write everything that he learned down, so that he would never forget it.

As their friends watched the shift in their friendship, it set them at ease during meetings because it wasn't an argument anymore, it was a friendly debate. But because it was Enjolras and Grantaire, they still waited with bated breath for the other shoe to drop. For it was only a matter of time until it did.


	7. January 23, 2017

Knowing that Enjolras was exhausted after being at the hospital for over 48+ hours, but also knowing that he wasn't going to leave the hospital, Combeferre had to forcibly drag Enjolras out of it. He brought Enjolras home to the apartment that he shared with Éponine.

Enjolras made it as far as the couch before he collapsed onto it in exhaustion. Combeferre pulled a blanket over his best friend as he slept. His heart broke for his best friend. Grantaire was Enjolras' entire world, and he didn't remember him. They had gone through so much to get to where they were, and now they had to go through this. It just wasn't fair.

Éponine came in the door just as Combeferre was finishing up tucking Enjolras in.

"How is he?" She asked quietly, but her voice was filled with concern.

"He's sleeping, but it's obvious that he's heartbroken." Combeferre said. "Why did this have to happen? Why them? Why now? With their wedding only four months away? They've gone through so much already, why couldn't the universe just let them be happy?"

Éponine walked to her boyfriend and wrapped an arm around him. "I don't know, 'Ferre. But they'll get through this. They'll get their happy ending. Grantaire will remember him, and hey, even if he doesn't, they are bound to fall in love. You know as well as I do that Enjolras can't live without Grantaire and vice versa."

Combeferre sighed. "I know. But it's just so unfair."

"I know."

"How was everything at the hospital?" Combeferre asked turning to his girlfriend.

"According to Joly, Grantaire was still asleep when I left. They decided to make themselves comfortable in his room, so that when he woke up, they were in there. They said they would call once he woke up."

Combeferre nodded. "In the meantime, we should get to bed."

Éponine nodded, taking her boyfriend's hand. But her boyfriend just stood over the couch, watching Enjolras' sleeping figure. "He's going to be fine. Grantaire is going to be fine. They're going to be fine. But for us, it'd bedtime."

***

Enjolras awoke to the sun on his face and a crick in his back. He blinked a few times before opening his eyes and realizing that he was at Combeferre and Éponine's apartment. He sat up, confused, before it all came rushing back. Grantaire, the accident, the hospital. His fiancé waking up not knowing who he was.

Enjolras' head landed in his hands as he rubbed his eyes and combed his hand through his hair. When he pulled his hand back, a curl was trapped in his engagement ring. He untangled it and looked at the ring. Enjolras loved the ring, so much. It was such a simply design, but it was perfect for him and Grantaire.

As Enjolras stared at it, he contemplated taking if off until Grantaire remembered.

"Keep it on. That ring symbolizes the love you two share. So, don't take it off." He heard Combeferre's voice say.

He turned to look in the kitchen when Combeferre and Éponine were eating breakfast. Enjolras stood up.

"What time is it?"

Éponine looked at her phone. "A little after 9:30. Coffee?"

Enjolras nodded as he sat down on a stool. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Well, I dragged you out of the hospital around five yesterday afternoon, and you were asleep before you could make it to the guest room once we got back here, so however many hours that is. But it's alright, it's been an emotional few days." Combeferre placed a plate of food in front of him.

Enjolras looked at the plate like it personally offended him. "Look, I'm not really hungry. I'll take the coffee to go and head back to the hospital." He started to stand.

"Sit." Combeferre commanded. "Eat." Enjolras just stared at his best friend as he sat back down. "Ép took your wallet, so you have no cash, debit cards, or MetroCard, and you're not getting it back until you eat."

"Fine." Enjolras picked up the fork and started eating the eggs on the plate.

Éponine set a mug of coffee in front of him.

"Have you heard anything?" Enjolras asked as he added milk and sugar to his coffee.

Combeferre took a bit of his own food. "He wants to meet you."

Enjolras glanced at Combeferre, then at Éponine. "He does?"

"Apparently, that was one of the first things he said after they started explaining. He's pretty adamant about it, too. Wants to meet you before the rest of us." Éponine explained.

"Did they say anything about?" Enjolras wiggled his left ring finger.

Combeferre and Éponine shook their hands. Combeferre spoke next. "They just said that you two are close. Nothing about your relationship or that you are engaged."

Enjolras nodded as he continued to poke at his eggs. "Speaking of the engagement, do you guys think it would be selfish to wait to decide whether or not I cancel or postpone the wedding?"

Combeferre and Éponine looked at each other before turning back to look at Enjolras.

"No, not really. I think it all depends on how long it takes Grantaire to remember." Combeferre said.

"Yeah, what he said." Éponine gestured her head to Combeferre.

Enjolras agreed, "Alright. I did call Fantine to update her on the situation, but I haven’t heard anything back yet."

"What is left to plan?" Combeferre questioned.

"Just a few minors things. Things I can plan myself with Fantine, but it just doesn't feel right planning anything without him. That's why I’ll have to meet with Fantine, but right now my focus is entirely on Grantaire until I hear back from her." Enjolras said.

Enjolras finished eating. Éponine gave him his wallet back. "I'll see you guys, later."

Enjolras left the apartment for the hospital. Grantaire may not remember him, but that didn't mean that he couldn't be there for him. Besides, Combeferre had said that Grantaire wanted to meet him. He entered the hospital and saw Jehan coming out of the cafeteria. He walked up to him.

"Oh, good. You're here. Grantaire is anxious to meet you." Jehan said.

Enjolras' smile was strained. "How much did you tell him?"

"Barely nothing. He figured out on his own that you were important since you were in the room when he woke up the first time. Plus, you did call him "love." Jehan commented as he led Enjolras to Grantaire's room.

"Remind me again how much I can tell him?" Enjolras asked.

"Very little. What you are to him and a little bit about your history. Meaning you can tell him about how long you've been together and a few minor things about yourself, but that's it. Everything else he will need to remember on his own." Jehan reminded.

Enjolras nodded in understanding. "Are Joly and Bossuet still here?"

"Yep. Probably playing a game with Grantaire."

They reached Grantaire's room. Jehan knocked on the door. Enjolras noticed that the three occupants in the room were playing some kind of card games.

"R, you have a visitor." Jehan said.

Enjolras moved to stand in the doorway of the room. Joly and Bossuet smiled and told Grantaire they'd be back.

As Joly walked by Enjolras, he whispered. "Be strong. He's in there, you just have to find him." Bossuet patted his shoulder, and Jehan shut the door.

Enjolras stayed standing awkwardly near the door.

"You're Enjolras, I presume." Grantaire said. Enjolras nodded as he stood there with Grantaire just staring at him with a blank stare filled with unrecognition. It made Enjolras so uncomfortable that he wanted to turn and run to go and cry in a corner somewhere. But he couldn't do that. Grantaire wanted to meet him, so he'd go through with it. No matter how difficult. "You can come closer. I'm not going to bite."

Enjolras took a few steps toward the bed. He took a seat as far away as possible. He didn't think he could stop himself from taking Grantaire's hand.

"You were the one in here when I first woke up. You called me "love." Grantaire said.

Enjolras nodded, again. "Yes, I did."

"So, are we together?" Grantaire asked.

"Umm…yes. We've been together for five years and five months." Enjolras hesitated before saying, "Technically, we're engaged."

"Engaged? As in, "to be married?" Grantaire asked.

"Yep. We've been engaged for seven months or so."

Grantaire smiled. "Well, damn, I did good for myself. You are gorgeous."

"Thanks." Enjolras blushed as he played with the ring.

Grantaire looked down at his fingers. "Is that the ring?"

Enjolras moved closer to allow Grantaire to see it. As Grantaire admired the ring, Enjolras felt his heart twist. Grantaire had always been so proud to see the ring on Enjolras' finger since their love story had had so many ups and downs. Knowing that the Grantaire sitting in front of him had no idea what that story was made tears sting the back of his eyes.

"Have we started planning the wedding?" Grantaire let Enjolras have his hand back.

"Yes. The date is set for May 27th. Almost all the planning is done, except for a few things."

Grantaire didn't say anything to that. He only studied him with the green eyes that Enjolras loved so much. "So, tell me about yourself. Joly, Bossuet, and Jehan have already explained that there is only so much that you can tell me because I need to remember the rest on my own."

"Before I do that, can I ask you a question?" Enjolras asked to which Grantaire nodded. "Do you want to remember me? Because if you do, and once your memory starts coming back, you'll see that not everything in our relationship was rainbows, sunshine, and unicorns." He shuddered at the memory of the fiasco that was Grantaire's relationship with his ex-boyfriend, Sky.

Grantaire looked at Enjolras. "But if we've been together for over five years, clearly it couldn't have been all that bad, can it?"

"You'll have to see for yourself."

Grantaire thought about it for a moment before saying. "Of course, I want to remember you. From the moment I woke up the first time, and saw you sitting there, I've felt drawn to you. I didn't know why. Then, when you left, I found that you were all I could think about. Even with the others being in here, I found myself only wanting you in here. Like I said, I don't why that was, but I want to find out."

Enjolras felt himself start breathing a little easier after Grantaire said that. Knowing that the love of his life wanted to remember him would make this interaction so much easier. He started to tell Grantaire about himself. "I'm an only child to wealthy parents. When I first came out as gay, my father struggled to accept it, but after he and I had long talks about it and he made an effort to understand because he wanted to, our relationship became as strong as it ever was. He actually adores you like a second son. My relationship with my mother has always been pretty solid and smooth. I'm in my last semester of law school, and I'm supposed to graduate two weeks before our wedding. I'm interning at Lamarque's law firm. Our friends and I are also involved in an activist group that we started called the Les Amis de l'ABC, with focus on politics, human rights, and environment issues."

"Nice pun for the name of the group." Grantaire commented.

"Thanks, but I can't credit for it since our friend, Courfeyrac, came up with it." Enjolras explained. "Um…I've known Combeferre and Courfeyrac since grade school. Then, I didn't meet Feuilly, Cosette, and Marius until high school. Finally, I met Jehan, Joly, Bossuet, Bahorel, Musichetta, and Éponine in college."

"What about me? When did you meet me?" Grantaire asked.

"College." Enjolras replied. "Anything else you want to know?"

"Yes, tell me about you. Like your hobbies. Your favorite things." Grantaire said.

Enjolras smiled at Grantaire. He flashed back to when they were just starting to become friends, and they would meet at the campus coffee shop to just talk for hours. "Well, other than school and activism, I mostly like to read."

"What sort of books?" Grantaire asked.

"Any sort really. I don't have a favorite genre." Enjolras replied. "Um…my favorite color is red. Hence the red jacket and red Converse. I'm not really a big fan of pizza. I'll only eat it if it's the only thing available. I'm constantly teased about that by our friends, specifically by you. Coffee is my lifesaver. Favorite food is Chinese. Umm…I always wanted a calico cat."

"Why haven't you gotten one? What would you name it?" Grantaire asked with a chuckle.

"I was going to get one a few months ago, but you made me promise to wait until after we were married. And her name would be Callie because of the fact that she'd be a calico cat." Enjolras told him, shyly.

Grantaire chuckled. "Callie sounds perfect."

Enjolras smiled at him. "Anything else you want to know?"

"Um…there is one thing?" Grantaire started. Enjolras nodded at him to continue. "The doctor said that I'd be able to go home in a few days, and well, I was just wondering if it was possible that I could stay with you."

Enjolras felt his heart twist, but he couldn't reply.

"I know that this has got to be extremely painful for you. Looking at me and not seeing the man that you love, and I am so very sorry about that, but I just figured that staying with you could possibly trigger some memories. I'm sure that I can find some place to stay, if you don't want me—" Grantaire was cut off.

"No, I do want you to stay. The question just took me by surprise, that's all. Of course, you can stay with me." Enjolras replied. "And you're right, it is painful for me, but I have hope that one day you'll remember me."

Grantaire smiled at him. "I do, too."

Enjolras didn't reply to that. He just stayed in the room, watching Grantaire. Now that Enjolras knew that Grantaire wanted to remember him, a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. But he still couldn't escape the painful way his heart would twist whenever he glanced at Grantaire and all that stared back at him were blank green eyes. Not the green eyes that would sparkle with affection and mischief whenever they would look at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras doesn't like pizza because I don't like pizza. Yep, I'm one of the very few people in this world who cannot stand pizza. *runs away*


	8. New Year's Eve, 2010/11

Since October, Enjolras and Grantaire's friendship had grown deeper, but at the same time, it was still fragile. Their friends knew that one wrong move and it would put them right back where they started. But since the peace had lasted longer than they thought it would, they had decided that a simple New Year's Eve party would do them all some good. Feuilly being the only one of the group not in college had agreed to host, as well as buy the alcohol.

The party started at 10, and would go until who knows when. The friends who were in college were on holiday break anyway, so it didn’t matter how late it went.

Enjolras had been reluctant to go until Courfeyrac has pressured him into coming. So, Enjolras found himself sitting off to the side in Feuilly's living room, a drink that Courfeyrac had given him in his hand, but still not touched.

He couldn’t take his eyes off of Grantaire, who was dancing with Éponine. Of course, dancing may not be the right word. Grinding seemed more like it. As he watched, it made Enjolras feel a tad bit jealous because he would never be able to dance like that with Grantaire.

After another few minutes of watching, and seeing Grantaire switch partners from Éponine to some guy that Enjolras didn't know, he couldn't take it anymore. Enjolras stood up and walked out onto the balcony of the apartment. Snow was falling lightly and he could hear the noise of other New Year's parties on the street down below. He held his hand out to catch snowflakes.

Enjolras had no idea how long he had been out there when he heard the door open behind him. He felt someone come up to stand next to him. He turned his head to see Grantaire, sweaty, happy, and reeking of alcohol. He was more than likely already drunk, but he had once heard Grantaire brag about his high tolerance to alcohol, so maybe he wasn't.

"What are you doing out here?" Grantaire asked.

"Parties aren’t really my thing." Enjolras replied.

Grantaire smiled. "Of course, they aren't. Why should the mighty Apollo come down from Mount Olympus to socialize with us mortals for a night?"

Enjolras rolled his eyes as he felt a small pinch of hurt appear in his chest. "I really wish you wouldn't say things like that."

"I know."

Enjolras sighed. "Did you happen to see what time it was before you came out here?"

"Um…almost 11:40. Why?" Grantaire said.

"Just curious."

Grantaire looked at him skeptically, but didn't say anything.

They stood there in silence for a few minutes before Enjolras heard the song change inside. It was "In My Veins" by Andrew Belle.

"I've always loved this song."

Grantaire smiled before he took Enjolras' hand. He pulled him from the railing.

"What are you doing?" Enjolras asked.

To answer the question, Grantaire wrapped his arms around Enjolras' waist. Enjolras wanted to protest, but his mouth wouldn't move, so instead he placed his arms around Grantaire's neck.

They swayed to the song, and when the song was over, Enjolras let go of Grantaire. But Grantaire's arms stayed wrapped around him, and before Enjolras could say anything, Grantaire's lips were on his. Enjolras passionately returned the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Grantaire's neck as he tried to pull him closer. He could taste the alcohol on Grantaire's lips and breath, but he couldn't bring himself to care. After four months of wanting it, he was finally kissing the man that he loved. He opened his mouth and Grantaire slipped his tongue inside.

The kiss lasted for a few more seconds until Grantaire abruptly jerked away from Enjolras with a scream of "No!"

Enjolras looked at him, confused. "What?"

"I shouldn't have done that. I didn't meant to do that. It was a mistake."

"It didn't feel like it was a mistake to me."

Grantaire's jaw clinched. "This never happened. We were never here."

"But—" Enjolras started, but couldn't finish.

"No, this never happened. That's the end of it." Grantaire walked back into Feuilly's apartment.

Enjolras was very confused as to what the hell had just happened. He turned to watch Grantaire disappear into the crowd of people through the glass doors. He had wanted to kiss Grantaire. He had ached for it, and now he finally had. But clearly Grantaire hadn't wanted to kiss him or he had been too drunk to realize what he was doing.

He sighed before walking back in to the apartment determined to talk to Grantaire about what had just happened. Only for him to find that Grantaire had gone back to dancing with the random guy he had been dancing with that had caused Enjolras to go out to the balcony in the first place. Not wanting to be there anymore, Enjolras quickly started to search for Combeferre to tell him that he was going home.

Courfeyrac, who was standing next to Combeferre, protested until Enjolras lied to them by telling them that he wasn't feeling all that well. They both relented after that.

But on the way out of the apartment, Enjolras saw Grantaire kiss the random guy and actually seemed to enjoy it. Obviously much more than he had enjoyed their kiss. Enjolras saw Grantaire whisper in the guy's ear with a smile on his face before he returned his mouth to the guy's. Enjolras felt his heart break and tears rush to his eyes. He quickly made it out of there before they could fall.

Enjolras made it onto the snowy street before the tears started flowing freely. He then heard the countdown to midnight begin and wanted to scream as he ran toward the subway that would get him as close to home as possible.

When he got back home, he realized that his parents were still out at a New Year's party, so he had the penthouse apartment to himself. Enjolras ran to his bedroom and threw himself onto the bed as he sobbed into the pillows. His heart shattering with the knowledge that he had been fooling himself.

Grantaire would never like him. Not in the way that Enjolras did. The kiss had been a joke. Only a joke. Grantaire wanted the other guy, not him. Never him. Enjolras wanted to be that guy, not the one that was the brunt of some sick joke. He soon found himself falling asleep with tears still running down his cheeks, but he was too emotionally exhausted to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to ["In My Veins" by Andrew Belle.](https://youtu.be/q0KZuZF01FA)


	9. January 25, 2017

Two days after meeting Enjolras, Grantaire was able to go home. There had been no fight from Joly, Bossuet, or Jehan when Grantaire had told them that he was going home with Enjolras since his friends didn't see the point in moving Grantaire out of the apartment, only to have to move him back in when he got his memories back.

Grantaire sat in one of the waiting room chairs as Enjolras signed the discharge papers. While he waited, he continued going through the phone that had been in the bag of possessions from when he'd been brought in. He had swiped through the pictures on his phone, seeing that most of them were of him and Enjolras or just Enjolras.

Enjolras finished with the papers and came back to where Grantaire was waiting.

"Ready?" Enjolras asked.

Grantaire pocketed the phone and stood up. "As I'll ever be."

Enjolras led him out of the hospital and towards the subway.

***

About 20 minutes later, they were standing outside an apartment building. Grantaire stared at it, trying to will his memories to come back, but there was nothing.

Enjolras watched him. "We had been dating for two years when we moved in together. We've been living here since."

"I thought you weren't supposed to tell me." Grantaire said.

"I'm not, but I could see the question floating around." Enjolras said. "You ready to see the inside."

Grantaire nodded before following Enjolras. The doorman opened the door for them.

"Hey, Norman." Enjolras greeted.

Norman didn't say anything, just gave them a kind smile. Enjolras didn't introduce Grantaire to the people in the lobby, instead he led him to the elevator. Then, he explained who each person was.

"Norman is the doorman. Karen is the super, she wasn't down there, but sometimes she is. You'll know her when you see here. She has strawberry blond hair and grey eyes. Derek keeps the books for when packages come and things like that. There are others working here, but those are the three you see the most." Enjolras finished.

They arrived at their floor. The ninth floor, and Enjolras lead them to their apartment. 905A. Enjolras got out his keys. He unlocked the door and let Grantaire go in first.

Grantaire stepped into the apartment. He smelt a whiff of lavender, sandalwood (Enjolras), and acrylic paint (him). He could tell just from the wonderful smell inside that it was a much lived in apartment.

At first glance he saw that next to the door stood a coat rack and next to that was a welcome mat. The floor was tile in the small entry way until it changed to ivory carpet. To the left of him was the living room that held a black comfortable looking couch that had a blanket hanging from the back of it and a few pillows. Then, there was a black armchair that matched the couch. There was a matching loveseat. In front of the couch, there was a coffee table that held books and a few coasters. Next to the armchair was a side table.

The room finally came together with the entertainment center against the wall that held a flat screen TV. The entertainment center also had a cabinet that Grantaire guessed held DVD's. Then, next to the center was a bookshelf that held more books. On the bookshelves were also pictures in picture frames. He also noticed that around the room were also canvases hanging on the wall and resting on the floor against the wall. They all had a cursive "R" in the bottom right corner.

"This is the room you do most of your painting in. You paint near the window, so you have good lighting. You also keep the extra bedroom as a studio, but you prefer out here. You actually have two studios. You have this one for your more private paintings. Then, the other at the place you work in Midtown for your commissions and other paintings." Enjolras explained.

Grantaire walked further into the apartment, and then could see what Enjolras meant about him doing his painting in the living room. Near the windows were old newspapers on the floor, but the easel and stool was missing. Grantaire guessed that if he painted out there a lot, Enjolras didn’t see the point in moving the newspapers.

He entered the kitchen that had an island. The kitchen was clearly another much used room.

"I can't cook to save my life. I can do coffee. That's about it. You are the one that does most of it." Enjolras said.

Grantaire saw the dining table off to the side next to the kitchen. He, then found himself walking down a hallway. The bathroom was the first room on the right, and was decorated in a turquoise theme. It also had a walk-in shower, big enough that if you felt the need to lie fully down in, you could. Connected to the bathroom was what Grantaire guessed was his and Enjolras' bedroom. He left the bedroom to go search the rest of the hallway. He found the linen closet to be the last door on the right. One the left, there was another bedroom that held painting supplies.

"There is only one bathroom?" Grantaire finished his exploration of the apartment and came back into the living room where Enjolras was sitting in the armchair.

"Yeah. We figured that for now we only needed the one." Enjolras said. "I know I probably shouldn't ask this, but does any of this feel familiar?"

Grantaire looked around the room before he slowly shook his head, sadly. "I'm sorry, no."

Enjolras frowned. "Well, we can’t expect miracles to happen within the first five minutes. It'll take time."

Grantaire came and sat down on the couch. "Do you have any ideas about how to go about getting my memories back?"

"I haven't really thought about it." Enjolras said. "Dr. Murphy told us not to force them, so…"

Grantaire nodded. "That's fine."

"Um…what do you want to do about the sleeping situation?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really want to lay next to a guy you don't know?" Enjolras questioned.

"Well, the other bedroom is occupied by my painting stuff. And unless, the couch pulls out into a bed, I kinda have to sleep next to you. Are you sure you want to lay next to me? The guy you are so deeply in love, but doesn't remember any of it?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Enjolras said. "I've slept next to you when we've been pissed at each other, and something tells me that will be worse than this."

Grantaire didn't reply. "I think tomorrow, I'm going to go down to the place that I work see if anything pops there."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll call up Jehan or one of the others. I don't want you putting your life on hold for me while we wait for the memories to come back." Grantaire replied.

"I did call up your boss to tell him about what happened. He said that the job would be waiting for you when you ready to come back."

"Thank you."

Enjolras didn't say anything and instead stood up from the couch. "Well, I guess, I'll e-mail my professors and tell them that I'll be back in class tomorrow."

Enjolras walked down the hallway to their bedroom and opened the door. As he walked to the desk, where his laptop was waiting, he could feel tears forming in his eyes. He had promised himself that he wasn't going to cry, but if had felt as if someone had punched a knife in heart and twisted it as he had watched Grantaire walk around the apartment having no memory of some of his favorite moments of living in the apartment. Moments such as: the disagreements that they had had in IKEA when they were picking out the furniture, all the random times that he had pulled Enjolras into a dance when Grantaire thought he needed a break, and of course, the night they had spent having sex in every room of the apartment, except the kitchen and dining room, when they had moved in.

Enjolras looked around the room before his eyes landed on the picture frame next to the bed that held the picture they had taken right after they had gotten engaged in Tahiti. Their hands resting against the picnic blanket, his hand over Grantaire's, showing off the ring. Grantaire had no memory of the elaborate and extensive planning he had put into his proposal. A proposal that he didn't even remember.

Enjolras didn't even realize the tears had come until a tear fell on his hand. He slowly sat down on the floor, grabbing a pillow on his way down to muffle his crying. But he soon realized that he was being pathetic. He was crying because his beloved fiancé didn't remember him. How selfish could he get? Grantaire needed him to be strong, and to believe that he would remember. He could do that. He HAD to do that.

Enjolras quickly calmed down and wiped the tears away. He stood up and placed the pillow back where it belonged before going to sit at his desk to type out the emails that he needed to send to his professors.

When that was done, he left the bedroom and came back into the living room where he saw Grantaire standing in the kitchen.

"Um…I was hungry, so I figured that I would make us something to eat?" Grantaire said, holding a frying pan in his hand.

"That's fine by me. What were you thinking of making?" Enjolras asked.

"I found chicken and pasta noodles, plus Alfredo sauce. So, why not chicken fettuccine?" Grantaire suggested.

"Fine with me." Enjolras said.

Grantaire smiled as he placed the frying pan on the stove and got a pot out for the noodles. Enjolras walked to the refrigerator to get out the chicken to cut it, so he could help Grantaire. He took a seat at the island as he cut the chicken, watching his fiancé move around the kitchen as if he remembered where everything was. It was that realization that made Enjolras realize that Joly was right. The Grantaire that he loved was still in there. He just needed to find him.

With that in mind, Enjolras smiled for the first time since Grantaire had woken up.


	10. January 2011

Classes started up again five days after the New Year on January 6th, and in those five days, Enjolras had done his best to avoid Grantaire. He didn't want to see or talk to him. He wanted to forget the man ever existed, but his heart wouldn't let him. His heart ached for Grantaire.

But when he walked into the school coffee shop for his morning coffee before he headed to his class, Enjolras saw Grantaire. Standing next to the guy from the party, and was he holding the guy's hand?

Enjolras wanted to turn back around and leave, but just as he was about to, Grantaire caught sight of him.

"Enjolras! Hey!" Grantaire called.

Enjolras replied with a cold, "Hi."

Grantaire was shocked to hear the cold tone, but wrote it off as Enjolras not having his coffee yet.

"How were the last five days of your break?" Grantaire asked.

"Fine." Enjolras said.

"That's good. Mine were great, too." Grantaire said, and then he felt the guy squeeze his hand. "Oh, damn. Um…Enjolras, this is Sky. I met him at Feuilly's party and we kind of hit it off." Enjolras caught the way Grantaire's face turned red.

"We did a little bit more than hit it off." Sky whispered, seductively into Grantaire's ear as he wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Enjolras knew immediately what that meant. Grantaire had slept with Sky the night of the party, and probably every night after. He felt his heart shatter just a little bit more. Grantaire didn't want him. He would never want him.

He could feel water pool in his eyes, but he wouldn't cry. Not here. Not now. He wouldn't give Grantaire the satisfaction.

"Well, that's good. I hope you're happy together. Now, if you'll excuse me, can I please give my order, so I'm not late?" Enjolras asked. He made sure that there was indifference in his voice as he side stepped the two and made his way to the counter to give his order of a French vanilla latte.

Once he had his drink, he turned to see Grantaire with his arms wrapped around Sky, and Sky's teeth were nibbling at his ear…and honestly, this was a public place and it was 9:15 in the morning, how about a little respect?

Enjolras quickly made his way out of the shop before the tears could come, but as he walked to the building where his class was held, the tears got to be too much. He couldn't do this. Enjolras turned around and went back to his dorm. Throwing the cup of coffee away as he did so.

When Enjolras got back to his dorm, Combeferre was still in there, getting ready for his own class.

"Enj, I thought you had class." Combeferre said, but when he saw the tears streaming down his best friend's face. "What happened?"

Enjolras just threw his bag to the ground before throwing himself on the bed.

Combeferre walked to the bed and sat down. "Enj."

"Go away." Enjolras' voice was muffled by the pillow.

"Enj, I'm your best friend. Tell me what happened?" Combeferre asked.

"Go to class and leave me alone."

"Enj…?" Combeferre tried again.

"'Ferre, please!" Enjolras cried.

Enjolras felt Combeferre stand up from the bed.

"Alright. I'll stop by your classes to tell your professors that you're not feeling well. Umm…text me or Courf, if you want to talk or just want snuggles." Combeferre grabbed his backpack and walked to the door. He turned the light off, closed the door, and locked it.

Once, he was alone in the room, Enjolras let the sobs overwhelm his body.

***

By the time, Combeferre came back from his classes, Enjolras was sleeping soundly. Courfeyrac was behind him.

"What was wrong?" Courfeyrac asked in a whisper.

"I don't know. He wouldn't say." Combeferre said. "I know something happened at that New Year's Eve party. He hasn't been the same since."

"Do you have a guess on what?"

"Not what. Who."

Courfeyrac realized immediately who he was alluding too. "Grantaire. But what could he have done to make Enjolras act like this? He's acting like what I did with Jehan while he and I were still just fuck buddies."

"I don't know, Courf." Combeferre said. "But I'm sure we'll find out soon."

***

And find out soon they did because that Wednesday was the first Les Amis meeting of the new semester. The meeting had just started when Grantaire came in with Sky. Enjolras paused the meeting as Grantaire led Sky to his regular table.

Enjolras started to give his speech again, but kept getting distracted by the two men in the back. He eventually had to force himself to not look at Grantaire and Sky to make it through his speech.

Finally, when he called to adjourn the meeting, some of the friends who hadn't known about Sky flaunt to the table to ask for the dirty details. From where Enjolras was sitting, he hears Grantaire proclaim Sky as his boyfriend, and then proceed to go on a long rant about how magnificent the sex is when Éponine asked.

Enjolras wanted to leave, but he knew that if he did, it would raid suspicion, so he sat at the table. Stone faced and not letting on how much his heart was breaking.

It took another week for the rest of the friends to realize that Enjolras was avoiding Grantaire and was being unnecessarily cruel to him. It made Grantaire even more confused than what he already was. Before the party, he had thought that they were friends, but apparently he was wrong. He didn't know that something significant had happened at the party. Something that his drunken brain had blocked out.

He didn't remember the kiss that he and Enjolras shared. The only thing he remembered was dancing with Sky, and taking him home to have sex. When they had woken up the next morning, Grantaire had made his special morning after sex pancakes before proceeding to spend the rest of the day in bed with Sky because the sex had been that good. He had no idea that Enjolras had witnessed the beginning of his relationship with Sky and that the cause for Enjolras' cold and distant nature to him was a broken heart.

Finally, at the meeting the week after that, Enjolras couldn't take it anymore. Being forced to stand there and watch Grantaire and Sky flirt with each other.

Enjolras finally snapped, letting his broken heart and jealousy get in the way, so he couldn't help the words that came out of his mouth. "Excuse me, do you mind? We are trying to have a meeting here! If the only thing you are going to do is sit there, flirt, and eye fuck each other, just leave and do it somewhere else, so the rest of us can get work done."

And with that, Grantaire rolled his eyes, stood up, his hand in Sky's, and left the Musain. Enjolras ran his hand through his hair as he sighed. He glanced at his friends, only to see disapproving looks on nine other faces. Enjolras stood there for a few moments until he crumpled in tears, quickly packed up his things, and ran out of the Musain.

Once Enjolras was gone, the friends realized what was going on with their fearless leader, but before any of the others could move to chase after him, Combeferre and Courfeyrac beat them to it.

Enjolras made it back to his building and to his dorm room. He locked the door and fell onto his bed. He was alone in the room for about 10 minutes before he heard the turning of the lock, and his two best friends walked in. They sat down next to him.

"Enj, what happened?" Combeferre questioned.

"I don’t want to talk about it."

"Enj, we're your best friends. Tell us, please." Courfeyrac pleaded.

Enjolras took a deep breath and sat up. When his friends saw the tear streaks, along with the red eyes, they both hugged him. Combeferre grabbed a box of tissues and had Enjolras blow his nose.

"Blow." Combeferre commanded. Enjolras did as he was told. "Blow, again."

Once Enjolras was done blowing his nose, and had calmed down enough, Courfeyrac asked the question.

"Does it have to do with Grantaire?" Courfeyrac asked.

Enjolras nodded his head as a new batch of tears came. His two friends hugged him again, and waited for him to calm down again before they said anything.

"Enj, tell us."

Enjolras hiccupped before he began his explanation. "You've both known about my feelings for Grantaire for months now." His two friends nodded. "Well, at the New Year's party, Grantaire and I kind of…um…kissed." Enjolras said, shyly.

"What do you mean kind of? Did you or didn't you?" Courfeyrac asked.

"We did, but before I could say anything, Grantaire pulled away, telling me to forget that it had ever happened and went back inside. When I came back in, he was dancing with Sky, and when I was leaving, I saw them kiss. I was well aware that Grantaire was probably drunk and he didn’t know what the hell he was doing, but it still hurt. I want to be with him, so bad, but I can't be, and…" The tears started up again. Courfeyrac was the first to hug him. Enjolras cried into his neck. "I want to hate him for making me feel like this. I want to stop loving him, but my heart won't let me." He cried. "I don't mean to be cruel, but I see them sitting there. Not keeping their hands off of each other, and all I want is for it to be me, so my jealousy gets the better of me." He started to sob again.

"Hey, hey, Enj, look at me." Combeferre sighed. "If Grantaire can hurt you like this, then he's not worth it."

"I know, but I love him. I have since the day I bumped into him on the way to one of my first classes." Enjolras said. "We were friends, or at least, getting there. Then, just one stupid New Year's party had to ruin it."

Combeferre and Courfeyrac looked at Enjolras, then at each other. They gave each other a look and both knew exactly what they were going to do. That was the benefit of knowing someone for your entire life, you eventually are able to communicate telepathically.

Courfeyrac got off the bed to go into his room while Combeferre stayed with Enjolras. He grabbed snacks, a few bottles of soda, and his favorite blanket before going back into the other room.

"Well, as your best friends, we have taken it upon ourselves to make you feel better, so go get into your pajamas and grab your favorite blanket. We'll push the beds together. We are eating junk food and watching Netflix, all while having a cuddle pile." Courfeyrac said to his friend.

Enjolras gave his friend a watery smile as he got off the bed to do what he had been asked to do. When he left his small closet, the beds were pushed together. He grabbed his favorite blanket which was the tied fleece blanket that his grandmother had given him before he had left for college. One side was solid red and other was red plaid, and he loved it so much. Enjolras sat back down on the bed.

"Any requests?" Courfeyrac asked.

"No romance. Anything, but romance."

"Alright." Courfeyrac switched from Netflix to Enjolras' Amazon Prime Video account to pull up his movie collection of Harry Potter. "Which one?" Combeferre and Enjolras looked at him with the same expression. "Alright, alright. _Goblet of Fire_ it is. Just once I thought you'd change your minds." Courfeyrac pressed play and went to cuddle with Enjolras. Combeferre had gone to make popcorn.

Being with his two best friends, Enjolras felt happy for the first time since the party. But before the movie could start he had to make his friends promise him something.

"Can you two promise me something?" Enjolras asked. His friends nodded in reply. "Don't leave me alone with him."

"I promise." Both of his friends said in unison.

They all cuddled in closer and turned their attention to the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession: I have not read the Harry Potter books. Only seen the movies. UPDATE: As of October 22nd, 2020, I have read the first three Harry Potter books. What the favorite book/movie is might change depending on how my tastes change as I continue reading.


	11. January 26, 2017

The next morning, when Enjolras woke up, Grantaire was already gone. Enjolras got out of the bed to go search for him. He found him in the kitchen.

Grantaire turned when he heard him. "Hey. I wasn't sure what you liked, so I toasted some bagels." He held the plate with the bagels up. "Plus, I didn't want to do too much with." He gestured to his arm that was in the sling.

Enjolras grabbed a bagel and started spreading strawberry cream cheese over it. "Are you sure that you don't want me coming with you?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I already called up Jehan, and asked him to go with me." Grantaire put a mug of coffee in front of Enjolras.

Enjolras didn't say anything. Just turned to eating his bagel.

He had ended up eating two bagels before he went to get dressed. Enjolras checked his email to find that he had replies from the two professors that he had that day, asking him if he'd stay after class.

Enjolras left the bedroom and went back into the kitchen. Grantaire was putting dishes in the dishwasher. Enjolras grabbed a travel mug of coffee down from the cabinet and started filling it with coffee.

"I'll be heading out." Enjolras said. "Just call if you need anything."

Grantaire didn't reply, so Enjolras grabbed his messenger bag, jacket, scarf and beanie. He left the apartment after that.

As Enjolras made his way toward the subway that would take him to NYU, his phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was Fantine. Enjolras braced himself for the conversation as he slid his finger over the answer button.

"Hello."

_"Hello, Enjolras. I got your message. Sorry that I didn't get back to you sooner. You said that we needed to talk about something?"_ Fantine asked.

"Yeah, we do. Are you free later today sometime?"

_"Let me check my schedule."_ Fantine said. Enjolras heard rustling of papers before she came back on the line. _"I sure am. What time where you thinking?"_

Enjolras had no idea how long Grantaire would be gone, and he didn't want to go back to an empty apartment after his classes. "Umm…I have class until 1:45, so how about I swing over around 3."

_"Sounds great. I'm writing you down right now."_ Fantine told him.

Enjolras said his goodbyes before he could enter the subway. He was nervous about the meeting with Fantine, but he knew that it had to happen.

***

Grantaire and Jehan set off for the gallery that Grantaire worked at.

"So, how long have I been working here?" Grantaire asked.

"Since you graduated college."

"Was I dating Enjolras at that time?"

"Yes, two years at that point. Would have been three that August."

They spent the rest of the walk and subway ride, talking about different things. When they arrived at the art gallery, Grantaire stood outside of the building for a second.

"Does it feel familiar?" Jehan asked.

When Grantaire shook his head, Jehan sighed and opened the door, allowing Grantaire to walk in first. They walked around the gallery with its white walls, and Grantaire stopped every couple of art pieces to admire them. Jehan noticed Antony, the gallery owner and Grantaire's boss come to greet them.

"Hello. How can I help you?" Antony asked. Grantaire was startled out of his admiration of the art pieces by the voice. He turned to see Antony, and saw the recognition in Antony's face. "Oh, hello, Grantaire."

But Grantaire only looked at him with a confused expression until Jehan whispered in his ear that it was the owner of the gallery and his boss. "Hi."

Jehan then took Antony aside, so that he could explain what they were doing there while Grantaire stayed to admire the art.

"Did Enjolras call you?" Jehan asked.

"Yeah, he did. Grantaire has time off until his memory returns, so what are you doing here?" Antony asked.

"We thought that stopping by here might help jog his memory. So, is there a chance that Grantaire could see his studio?" Jehan asked.

Antony nodded. "Of course. Does he have the key?"

"He doesn't, but I do." Jehan held it up.

"Alright. You know where it is, and take all the time you need."

Jehan thanked him before walking back to Grantaire. "Let's head to your studio."

Grantaire nodded, following Jehan to a staircase with a chain and sign that said, "EMPLOYEES ONLY".

As they walked up the steps, Jehan explained to him. "This is the place where you could be found more often than not, especially if a deadline was getting close. You have a key, Enjolras has a key, as does Antony. Enjolras would bring you food and coffee when you needed it."

They arrived at the door. Jehan unlocked it, and allowed Grantaire inside. Grantaire turned on the light to see that the studio was bigger than the bedroom studio at the apartment.

"Most of the paintings in here are for the studio or commissions, but there are also a few paintings of Enjolras, too." Jehan held one up.

Grantaire grabbed it to look at it. It was an almost nude painting of Enjolras. The only piece of clothing that was on him was a sheet wrapped strategically around his lower half.

"All the actual nudes are at your apartment. You refuse to let anyone see them, except for the man in the painting." Jehan said.

"Why?" Grantaire asked.

"Let's just say that when it comes to a naked Enjolras, you're very possessive of him. But then again, Enjolras hates doing them." Jehan said.

"Then, why does he do them?" Grantaire asked.

"That's a question for your fiancé."

Grantaire continued looking around the studio, but nothing was coming back to him.

"Have I ever sold a painting of Enjolras?" Grantaire asked.

"One or two, but that's about it. You have never liked sharing paintings of your muse with anyone."

"My muse?"

"Yep. He's your muse. Always has been."

Grantaire didn't reply to that. Instead, he continued looking around the studio.

After about another hour, Grantaire decided that it was time to go.

"Let's go."

"Are you sure?"

"None of this is familiar, Jehan."

They left the studio and headed back into the gallery. Antony was standing behind a desk when they came back down. Grantaire said a quick goodbye before leaving. Jehan followed after him quickly. Grantaire found a bench to sit on.

"This is hopeless. I've remembered nothing.

"R, you just have to give it time." Jehan said. "Something will come back, eventually."

"And if Enjolras is doomed to have to cancel a wedding because his fiancé doesn't remember who he is?" Grantaire asked.

"Can I ask you something?" Jehan asked. Grantaire nodded. "Do you want to remember for yourself or for Enjolras?"

"Both of us. I know that my not remembering him is causing him pain, but I also feel a pull to him, and I want to remember our love story."

"Fine. But maybe stop trying so hard to remember? Give it a few days. You only got out of the hospital yesterday." Jehan suggested.

Grantaire nodded. "Alright, but one thing is for sure. I'm starving."

"Well, I know that there is a café around here somewhere, so let's go have lunch."

Grantaire hooked his arm with Jehan's as they walked in the direction of the restaurant.

***

Around three, Enjolras arrived at Fantine's office building. The building was decorated with flowers and cutouts of designs for wedding cakes and other desserts. Enjolras walked to the front desk to give the receptionist his name. The receptionist told him that Fantine was waiting for him. He walked to her office and knocked.

"Good afternoon, Enjolras." Fantine said. She looked behind him as if she was expecting Grantaire. "Is Grantaire with you?"

Enjolras shook his head. "Actually, Grantaire is part of why I needed to talk to you."

Fantine's expression turned serious. "Oh, alright. Please, have a seat."

They both sat down. Enjolras on the couch, Fantine in a chair.

"What's going on? You two clearly didn't break up. If you did, the ring wouldn't still be on your finger?" Fantine observed.

"What? Oh." Enjolras looked down at the ring. "No, we didn't break up. Instead," He took a deep breath before continuing. "Grantaire got into an accident a few days ago."

"Oh, the poor dear. Is he alright?" Fantine asked.

"Um…he had to have surgery for internal bleeding. He has a broken wrist and a few broken and cracked ribs. A few bruises and cuts. He's expected to make a full recovery with those. But um…he's also suffering from amnesia. He has no memory of me or our relationship."

"Oh, no." Fantine said.

"Yeah, and I'm still torn on whether I cancel or postpone the wedding. All my friends keep telling me to keep it, but I don't know. If I keep it, and Grantaire remembers in time, great. But if he doesn't and I have to ask him to marry someone that he doesn't remember, it's selfish. But then, if I cancel it, and he remembers, we have to reschedule everything. But also, if I cancel it, and he doesn't remember, it gives him more time to remember."

"I certainly see the dilemma. Have you talked to Grantaire about it?" Fantine asked.

"No. I don't want to put pressure on him to remember." Enjolras said.

"Alright. In that case, how about we keep the date as of right now, but if he doesn't remember within two weeks before the wedding, we postpone or cancel it, whichever you decide? But I strongly encourage that you talk to Grantaire before you make a decision." Fantine said.

Enjolras nodded. "I will. But as for the wedding, everything is still confirmed.

Fantine stood up to get her Enjolras-Grantaire wedding folder and opened it up. "Yep. Mohan's called to have me remind you of the tux fitting on February 2nd. The jewelry store needs you to go and confirm the design for Grantaire's wedding ring before they send it off to be made. The wedding flowers are still forget-me-nots and red roses, right?"

"Yes, they are." Enjolras confirmed, realizing the irony in forget-me-nots being one of their wedding flowers. Then, he turned back to listen to Fantine rattle off more confirmations for their wedding. 

"That's all for now." Fantine closed the folder when she finished. "We'll meet again soon to discuss more."

"Of course." Enjolras stood up and walked towards the door.

Fantine stopped him. "Enjolras, have faith that Grantaire will get his memory back. He loves you, and I know how badly he wants to marry you. That was clear the first time that you two came in here."

"Thank you, Fantine." Enjolras left the office and the building after that.

He made his way home. When he opened the door, it was to the surprise that Grantaire was back home.

"Hey, Enjolras." Grantaire said from the couch where he was reading a book. From just the shadow of the cover it looked like _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone._ Enjolras smiled as he set his messenger bag down and took his jacket off.

"Hey. How was the visit to the gallery and studio?" Enjolras asked coming to sit next to Grantaire.

"It was alright. It didn't trigger anything, but I did find something interesting." Grantaire set the book down after marking his page.

"What?"

"The almost nude painting of you. The one with the sheet over your…" Grantaire didn't finish the sentence.

Enjolras blushed. "Oh, yeah, that. I forgot that was there. All the actual nudes are here."

"Yeah, I know, Jehan told me. He also told me that you hate doing them, and I wondered why?"

"I don't hate doing them, per se. I'm just uncomfortable with them. I just…they're something so intimate and private between you and me that when the possibility of someone seeing my naked body comes up, especially when my naked body is something that I only ever liked you seeing, it just…becomes extremely uncomfortable. Hence why all the actual nude paintings and drawings are here."

Grantaire noticed how Enjolras' face got redder and redder as he explained. "Ah, I see. Well, I can certainly see why you like them to remain private. There are a few very um…sexually explicit ones." Grantaire said.

Enjolras' face blushed an ever brighter red than it already was at the memory that one of the drawings was a drawing of him masturbating. Grantaire had insisted he let him draw it, and for the life of him, Enjolras still couldn't figure out how he agreed. He had opted it up to the simple fact that he loved Grantaire and that was why he agreed. Then, there was another where Enjolras sat on the bed, his legs spread while he opened himself up. Needless to say, that both drawings had ended up with them having sex all hours of the night.

They sat in silence for a while until Enjolras broke it.

"I'm sorry that you didn't remember anything."

Grantaire shrugged. "With time I will."

Enjolras smiled and nodded. "Well, I have some school work to do, so…"

"Yeah, do what you gotta do. I'll just be here reading."

Enjolras stood up from the couch to grab his backpack and walked to the dining room table. He hated that there was such an obvious awkward tension between the two of them. His relationship with Grantaire hadn't been this awkward since his fiancé had been dating Sky, and at that time, they had barely spoken.

Neither one of them knew how to be around each other. Enjolras knew that his Grantaire was in there somewhere, but it still didn't change the fact that Enjolras didn't know how to act around the man. And Grantaire was clearly having the same struggle. Knowing that the man he shared a bed with loved him, but he had no recollection of the love he felt him.

Enjolras figured that the awkwardness would last until they grew comfortable around each other. He just hoped that it would be soon.


	12. February 2011

Combeferre and Courfeyrac kept their promise of never letting Enjolras be alone with Grantaire, especially when he was with Sky. Enjolras hated seeing Grantaire with Sky, but there was nothing he could do about it. He had lost his chance of ever being able to be with Grantaire.

After the night, where he had had a cuddle pile with Combeferre and Courfeyrac, Enjolras had done his best to be civil with Grantaire and Sky, but that was easier said than done when his heart was breaking. Enjolras still refused to talk to him outside of meetings or anywhere else for that matter.

Grantaire was still completely in the dark as to why his friendship with Enjolras had turned sour all of a sudden. He had no idea what he done to him. Grantaire had asked every one of their friends, but they said they didn't know. He knew that Combeferre and Courfeyrac knew since they never left Enjolras' side when he was around, but they also refused to talk to him. Grantaire was determined to figure out what was going on.

So, one morning, on a day that Grantaire knew Enjolras didn't have class, he pried himself from underneath Sky's arm in Grantaire's dorm room. Jehan had slept over at Courfeyrac's the night before, so Grantaire was able to have his boyfriend over. He quietly grabbed his showering supplies and showered before getting dressed. Grantaire worked on a watercolor for an art class while he waited for Sky to wake up.

When Sky did wake up, he was confused as to why Grantaire wasn't still in the bed.

"Because I have to finish this." Grantaire said.

"But I wanted morning sex before I had to head to my class." Sky protested.

Grantaire sighed. "I know, baby, but I really needed to get this done."

"Fine." Sky threw off the covers of the bed. He stood up and walked toward Grantaire, not bothering to put on any clothes. He kissed Grantaire good morning. "I'll quickly shower and get out of your hair." Sky grabbed his discarded clothes and Grantaire's shower stuff and went to shower.

Once Sky was gone, Grantaire waited a half hour before leaving his dorm to head over to Enjolras' building. When he got to Enjolras' dorm, he knocked on the door.

***

Enjolras had been busy studying all morning. He had a test coming up in one of his classes, and he needed to be prepared. Especially since it was for a class that he wasn't doing very well in.

He was highlighting in his textbook as he read when there was a knock on the door. Enjolras sighed as he placed his textbook on the bed and went to answer the door.

He was shocked to find Grantaire on the other side.

"What do you want?" Enjolras asked, coldly. Cursing Combeferre's schedule of back to back classes and Courfeyrac's warning that if he was disturbed while with Jehan there would be consequences.

Grantaire looked hurt. "We need to talk, Enjolras."

"No, we don't."

"What did I do? One day we are friends, then the next, you're giving me the cold shoulder." Grantaire said. "Enjolras, please, talk to me. Tell me what I did."

"Fine. You want to know what you did. You made me fall in love with you. Then, at Feuilly's New Year's Eve party, we danced and kissed. But you wanted to forget that the whole thing ever happened. Then, to top it all off, you kissed and slept with Sky the very same night. And now, you're dating Sky, while I'm over here having my heart ripped out. Day after day. That's what you did." Enjolras explained. Tears prickled his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

He turned to go back inside his room, and sat on the bed. Hugging his pillow close to him. Grantaire came inside the room and shut the door. He sat down on Enjolras' room.

"Enjolras, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well, you did."

Grantaire sighed. "And I'm assuming that it wouldn't help if I said that I don't remember the dance or the kiss from New Year's."

"What?"

"I don't remember it. I was so wasted that night that the only thing that I do remember is Sky." Grantaire said. Enjolras' heart twisted because Grantaire had just confirmed what Enjolras had already known. "I'm sorry, Enjolras. I didn't realize that you had felt that way about me."

"Well, I do." Enjolras' voice cracked. "I have since the very first day that we met when we ran into each other."

Grantaire's own heart twisted because Enjolras had felt something between them that day, too. It hadn't been just him.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Grantaire asked.

Enjolras gave him a look of disbelief. "Do I need to remind you what we were like the first month and a half of knowing each other? You wouldn't have believed me. Hell, you wouldn't have believe me, even after we started becoming friends. Plus, I've never done this before."

"Done what before?"

"Have feelings for someone. This is an entire new thing for me. I didn't know what to do."

Grantaire wanted to comfort his friend, but he knew that it wouldn't be welcome. How could he have been so stupid? He should have seen it, but he hadn't, and now, he was dating Sky. And he wanted to continue to date Sky. He loved Enjolras, but Sky was what he needed at the moment. Something uncomplicated. Something safe. The intensity of his feelings for Enjolras had always scared him, and he wasn't ready to dive into those, yet. He didn't know if he was ever going to be.

Enjolras wasn't safe.

Sky was.

"Please, say something."

But what could Grantaire say. What he needed to say, the words stayed stuck in his throat. As he decided one what to say, he just kept repeating a mantra of "Sky is safe. Sky is safe."

"I don't know what to say, Enjolras." Grantaire said. And because self-sabotage and pushing people away was what he did best, he continued to say, "I'm sorry that I hurt you. I do care about you, Enjolras, but right now, I'm dating Sky, and he is who I want to be with. I hope that we can still be friends." Once the words were out of Grantaire's mouth, he regretted saying them.

Enjolras bit his tongue to keep the tears away. His heart had just been ripped out again, but not just ripped out. This time it had been stomped on and made into dust. He wanted Grantaire to go. He never wanted to see him again.

"Please, go. Just go." Enjolras had to fight to keep the emotion from his voice.

Grantaire stood from the bed and walked out of the dorm.

The dam broke once Enjolras had heard the door shut. His crying turned into shrieks and heart-wrenching sobs that caused him to not be able to breathe. It soon sounded like he was screaming instead of crying.

Grantaire stood outside the dorm room, hearing Enjolras' crying from the other side. He had hated doing it, but it was for the best. Sky was safe. Grantaire wanted safe. But then, why were his own tears running down his cheeks as he walked out of the dorm building?

He pulled out his phone as he walked to his dorm. He sent a message to Sky, telling him that when he was done with his project and telling Sky to come to his dorm after classes, so they could have hot and steamy sex and he could self-sabotage some more.

***

Combeferre returned to his dorm, only to see the state that his best friend was in, and he knew something bad had happened. He sat down next to Enjolras, asking him what happened. Enjolras explained it to him in between hiccups and sobs. Once Enjolras was finished, Combeferre saw red.

He quickly called in reinforcements in Courfeyrac by sending a text that said "S.O.S." He'd pay the consequences of it later, but right now, their best friend needed them. Within two seconds, Courfeyrac was calling him. After explaining what happened, Courfeyrac was inside their dorm within five minutes. Combeferre ordered him to comfort their best friend while he went to confront Grantaire. Courfeyrac took his place, cuddling next to a still crying, but half asleep Enjolras.

"'Ferre, just don't hurt him too much. Despite the heartbreak, Enjolras still loves him." Courfeyrac reminded him.

Combeferre nodded before leaving the dorm room. He ran over to Grantaire's building. He didn't care if Grantaire was balls deep in Sky or vice versa. No one hurt his best friend like Grantaire did and got away with it.

He got to Grantaire's floor and just from in the hallway, Combeferre could hear the moans of a couple having sex. He found Grantaire's dorm and lo and behold, he was the one engaged in the sex.

"Oh, yes! Grantaire! Yes!" Sky screamed from inside.

Combeferre rolled his eyes and opened the door. Sky's moans were even louder in the rom.

"Fuck me, Grantaire! Fuck me, so good that I can't walk for days." Sky moaned.

Combeferre eventually walked far enough inside that it caught Grantaire's attention as he thrusted inside of Sky.

"'Ferre, what the hell?!" Grantaire cried as he pulled out of Sky prematurely and covered them both up.

Combeferre was livid. "How _dare_ you?!? How fucking dare you hurt him like that?"

"'Ferre, you don't understand."

"No, I _do_ understand. I understand that he loves you. He _loves_ you, Grantaire, so fucking much. You wouldn't believe how much. The way he talks about you, he's never talked about someone like that before in his life. I thought that you would never hurt him, but I guess I was wrong. And I was right about another thing, he deserves so much better than you."

"'Ferre…" Grantaire started as he moved to get off the bed.

"Just stay the hell away from him, Grantaire. You and your little boy toy over there._ Just. Stay. Away_." Combeferre punctuated every syllable to get his point across with ice evident in his voice, and with that he turned and left the dorm room.

Sky was very confused as to what the hell just happened. "What was that?"

"Don't worry about it, baby. Now, where were we?" Grantaire moved to hover back over Sky. He spread Sky's legs apart, and lined himself up with him. He pushed inside of Sky before his boyfriend was ready. Sky let out a manic, but pleasured scream.

And Grantaire fucked Sky. He fucked him until Sky was crying for Grantaire to let him come. He fucked him so hard that Sky would be walking with a limp for a few days. He fucked him until he was sure the entire campus could hear Sky's screams. He fucked him to forget about Enjolras and his own torn out heart over hurting the man that he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Enjolras. Poor Grantaire. Poor everyone. It will get better, I promise. It just needs to get worse before that happens.


	13. January 29, 2017

A couple days later, it was time for another Les Amis meeting day. In the years since undergrad, the Les Amis had been successful in what they were trying to accomplish. Almost all of their protests and rallies were peaceful, so no one had to shelve out money to bail anyone out. Some of the New York politicians had been open to actually listening to what they had to say, and some of them had even agreed. Enjolras was also very proud to call a few of them close friends. Hell, a couple of them had even been invited to the wedding. All around, it had made Enjolras very happy, and Grantaire had never seen his fiancé so happy in his life.

But tonight, with Grantaire having amnesia, he had almost opted out of not attending the meeting, but figured that he should go, if only to support Enjolras.

Grantaire had brought his sketchbook and took a seat at one of the tables in the back. Joly and Bossuet had gone to sit next to him, but he didn't say much to either of them.

The meeting was actually quite peaceful compared to some of the other meetings because there was no friendly debate between Enjolras and Grantaire like there usually was. Even with them dating for over five years and the Les Amis being successful in what they were doing, the arguments/debates was one thing that never changed. It just now focused on politics, not them trying to hurt each other. Enjolras knew how to control his anger and think before he spoke, and Grantaire knew when to stop pushing him.

Grantaire drew in his sketchbook instead of paying attention to the meeting, but it didn't bother Enjolras.

After the meeting, Enjolras checked his phone, and saw that there was an email from one of politicians that he and Grantaire had invited to their wedding, confirming that he'd be able to make it. He looked at the e-mail and sighed. Courfeyrac, who was sitting next to him, heard him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Enjolras locked his phone again and setting it down.

Courfeyrac looked at him and Enjolras could see the disbelief on his face. "You can tell me or I can raise attention to Combeferre and have him drag it out of you."

Enjolras rolled his eyes, but gave in. "Fine." He unlocked his phone and showed him the e-mail.

Courfeyrac read it, then looked at his friend with sad eyes. "I'm sorry." He reached out and squeezed Enjolras' hand.

Enjolras looked over at Grantaire, where he was talking to Cosette and Marius. He shrugged.

"Did you talk to Fantine about what to do, yet?" Courfeyrac handed the phone back.

Enjolras nodded. "Yeah. We'll keep the date, but if there is no change two weeks before the wedding, then it's being cancelled or postponed. But I also need to talk to Grantaire about it."

"You haven't, yet?" Courfeyrac asked.

"No, I've been letting him adjust to everything before I bring up our wedding." Enjolras replied.

Courfeyrac sighed. "Alright, but you might want to talk to him soon."

Enjolras didn't reply. Instead, he just stood up and grabbed his stuff. Grantaire had a key, so he'd come when he wanted to. He just wanted to get home.

When Enjolras got home, he set his stuff down before going through the mail they had received that day. Most of it was bills, but there were a couple more RSVP cards in the mix. Enjolras opened them up to see who they were before marking them down.

120 people had RSVP'd to their wedding, so far. Enjolras's parents, Grantaire's mother and stepfather (Grantaire hadn't talked to his biological father since he was 15. He didn't even call him his dad, just sperm donor. His stepfather was his dad), their grandparents, their aunts and uncles, cousins, their friends (despite the fact that all of their friends were in the wedding party, they still wanted to RSVP), people from both their work places, Valjean (who was the officiant), Lamarque, Antony, and a few of the politicians and their families.

Their wedding was taking place in the Hamptons. Marius and Cosette had allowed them to use their house up there for the venue. The house was perfect for it because it was very close to the beach, and they had wanted something that was near the beach, but not right on the beach.

Enjolras grabbed the folder that Fantine had given them with all their wedding details, and brought it back into their bedroom. He got ready for bed, and then crawled under the covers. Enjolras opened the folder and started reading through it again. Enjolras knew the folder inside and out, but he just wanted to look through it.

By the time, he heard the door close signaling Grantaire's return, Enjolras was finished looking through the folder. It was laying on the bedside table. Grantaire came into the room, trying to be quiet because he thought that Enjolras was asleep.

Enjolras rolled over. "Not asleep."

"Why?"

"Just thinking." Enjolras stared at the ceiling.

"About what?"

Enjolras bit his lip as he decided on whether or not to tell Grantaire. He decided not to. "Nothing of importance."

Grantaire finished getting ready for bed before crawling in next to him. "You know you can talk to me. I may have no memory of our relationship, but you can."

Enjolras looked at him with sad eyes. "I know. It's just hard."

"Which I understand. I also understand that I'm not the right version of the man you love, but I still am him." Grantaire said.

"I'm trying to not separate the two of you, but that's easier said than done."

"I know, but for now, just try and sleep." Grantaire grinned.

Enjolras didn't say anything. He was desperate to be able to touch or cuddle Grantaire, but he knew that it wouldn't be right. He rolled back over to be facing the wall, placing his hands under his head causing his engagement ring to dig into his skin. He could hear Grantaire's soft breathing next to him, and as he listened, a single tear fell from his eye. He then closed his eyes to try and sleep.


	14. May 2011

In the three months since Grantaire had found out about Enjolras being in love with him, they hadn't spoken a word to each other. The rest of their friends had found out the reason after Combeferre had told them after the first meeting that Grantaire hadn't attended and Enjolras was dejected, and didn't give his speech with any of the usual fury and passion that he usually had. Then, he left immediately after the meeting was finished.

All the rest of them had tried to comfort Enjolras after, but it was too no avail. He was a shell of the man that he had been prior to it all happening. They had agreed to stay out of it, and let them figure it out themselves, but if one of them needed advice they would give it to them.

Jehan had asked for Grantaire's version of the story after the meeting, and after Grantaire explained, he made his friend promise not to say anything to which Jehan agreed.

As the three months went by, Sky had started to realize that Grantaire was very subdued and was pulling away from him. Sky was desperate to know the reason, but anytime he asked Grantaire, his boyfriend wouldn't answer, and instead decided to distract him with sex. And it worked, but Grantaire knew that it wouldn't work forever.

Which is why one morning in May, right before final exams started, Sky found himself naked in Grantaire's dorm while his boyfriend was in the bathroom. Sky found his boxers and stood up from the bed. He was going to find out the reason.

As he looked, he found Grantaire's sketchbook. He knew that he shouldn't look since the sketchbook was basically Grantaire's journal, but he knew that the answer would be in there. Sky flipped through the drawings, only to discover that most of them were Enjolras. Sky felt a surge of anger well in his stomach. Whether it was at Enjolras, Grantaire, or himself, he had no idea. He continued to look through the drawings until he found a drawing of Enjolras that had "my love, my life" written all over it.

Sky felt his heart rip in two. He had fallen in love with Grantaire, only for Grantaire to fall in love with someone else.

Just then, Grantaire walked back into the room. He saw what Sky had in his hand. "What the fuck are you doing?" He walked to Sky and snatched the sketchbook out of his hand. "No one is supposed to look at this."

"Well, what else was I supposed to do? You won't talk to me. You've been pretty much ignoring me for the last three months. The only time you ever actually want me is when you want to fuck me!" Sky shouted. "Now, I guess, I know why. It's because of the blond asshole."

Grantaire glared at Sky and hissed. "Never call him that."

Sky rolled his eyes. "Wow! How fucking whipped are you? The guy hasn't spoken to you in three months!"

"Yeah, with good reason. I broke his heart by telling him that I wanted to be with you."

"But that wasn't the truth, was it?" You want to be with him." Sky accused.

"No, I don't." Grantaire lied, but Sky saw right through it.

"Bullshit! It says right in there." He pointed at the sketchbook in Grantaire's hand. "You called him "my love, my life", and its dated two weeks ago! What the fuck was I too you, Grantaire? Just some guy that you could use and fuck to your hearts content? Did you imagine him when you fucked me?" Sky asked.

Grantaire glared at Sky. "No, I didn't. I wanted to be with you because you were safe. Enjolras isn't safe. He's a hurricane with his passion and intensity, and I was scared of that."

"Like that makes it any better. Boo-fucking-hoo that your feelings for him scare you. Guess what, I have things that scare me, too, but I deal with them. But at least, I'm careful that I don't break not one, but two hearts while doing it." Sky told him, walking around him to get dressed.

"Sky, please." Grantaire pleaded.

"No, Grantaire, you blew it. We're done." And with that, Sky left the dorm room.

Grantaire didn't do anything just stood there in sadness, shame, and guilt.

***

A week later, Grantaire found himself in the library searching for a book for his ancient art history class when he heard the unmistakable voice of Enjolras. He had wanted to run to Enjolras moments after Sky broke up with him, but he knew that it would do no good.

Grantaire followed Enjolras' voice only to find him sitting there with Combeferre on one side and Courfeyrac on the other. Of fucking course, no way for him to talk to him. Not with the bodyguards sitting there.

Enjolras looked up when he felt someone staring at him, only to see Grantaire. It was clear to Grantaire that he hadn't slept and he looked exhausted. Combeferre and Courfeyrac followed his gaze. Their frowns and glares making Grantaire want to be anywhere, but there. He was determined to talk to Enjolras though, so he walked to the table.

"Hey, Enjolras, can I talk to you?" Grantaire asked, clutching the art history book in his hand.

Enjolras didn't move or say anything. Combeferre's glare turned colder.

"Clearly, he doesn't want to talk to you." Courfeyrac said.

"And I understand why, but please, Enjolras." Grantaire begged.

Combeferre and Courfeyrac turned to Enjolras, who was looking at Grantaire.

Enjolras rolled his eyes before standing up. "You get five minutes."

His friends tried to reach for him to stop him, but Enjolras simply glared, stopping them. Enjolras followed Grantaire to a row of shelves far enough away that Combeferre nor Courfeyrac could listen to the conversation.

"Alright, you wanted to talk." Enjolras crossed his arms.

"Enjolras, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I hurt you. I didn't mean to hurt you." Grantaire said.

Enjolras sighed. "But you did, Grantaire. That's the point. I've never been one of those people to cry over a guy before, and yet, I can't seem to stop crying over you."

Grantaire took a step toward Enjolras, but he took a step back. "Enjolras…" he sighed, "I don't know how to fix this."

"I don't think you can."

"What if I told you that Sky broke up with me?"

Enjolras' eyes snapped to Grantaire's. "Why?"

"Because he thought that I wanted to be with you, instead of him, which I do. I want to be with you." Grantaire tried once again to touch Enjolras by reaching for his hand, and this time he succeeded.

But Enjolras pulled his hand away. "I'm not a toy that you can play with where you can decide when you want me and when you don't."

"You were never a toy, Enjolras." Grantaire did his best to make his voice sound as confident and sincere as he could. "I want to be with you."

"You're too late, Grantaire. The damage has already been done."

"But we can fix it." Grantaire tried. "Don't you want to be with me?"

"Of course, I do, but I can't. I can't give you the power to break my heart again, Grantaire. I just can't."

Grantaire sighed in defeat. "I can understand that, but can we at least try to be friends again?"

Enjolras gave a slow nod. "That we can try."

And with that Grantaire's five minutes were up. Enjolras turned around, and walked away from Grantaire. Grantaire watched him leave before turning to go check his book out. He didn't know why he had expected more than what he had gotten out of Enjolras, but right now, it was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite quote from this chapter is: "I've never been one of those people to cry over a guy before, and yet, I can't seem to stop crying over you." I just adore this quote so much because it pretty much summons up everything that Enjolras has been feeling in the past timeline.


	15. February 2, 2017

The night before Mohan's had called to confirm the appointment for two tux fittings, and Enjolras responded with a yes, the appointment was still on. But now, Enjolras didn’t know how to bring it up to Grantaire, so he waited until the next morning at breakfast.

Enjolras sat there eating his bagel, watching Grantaire play a game on his phone before setting the bagel down and taking a sip of his coffee. "Um…Grantaire, can I talk to you about something?"

Grantaire looked at him, locked his phone, and set it down. "What's up?"

Enjolras took a deep breath, then said, "It's about the wedding." He noticed how Grantaire froze. "I'm sure that you don't want to think about it because there's so much going on right now, but last night, I received a call from the place that is handling our tuxedos for the wedding to confirm that our appointment for our tux fittings was still on. And ummm…I'm going to go to mine, but I guess, what I'm asking is if you want to go to yours?"

Grantaire thought it about for a few moments. Then, he replied. "Is it just the fitting?"

"Yeah. We have to see if they need to be altered or anything."

"So, I guess, I'll go." Grantaire replied. "What time?"

"5:15."

"Okay." Grantaire turned back to his game on his phone.

Enjolras left the apartment to head to his class. Not being able to stop feeling nervous about the appointment.

***

Once it was time for the appointment, they made their way to Mohan's. They were greeted by the owner, Dale, and one of the employees, Rosie, when they walked in.

"Enjolras, Grantaire, how fabulous it is to see you both again." Dale kissed both of them on the cheek.

Enjolras glanced at Grantaire, and knew that not even this sparked anything.

"Umm…before we get started, can I talk to you both for a second?" Enjolras asked Dale and Rosie, who both nodded. He turned to Grantaire. "I'll be right back."

Grantaire didn't reply. He already knew that Enjolras was pulling them aside to tell them about his amnesia. While they were gone, Grantaire walked around the waiting area. He found his way to a display case that held wedding invitations of all their clients inside. He quickly found his and Enjolras'.

It was on ivory paper with black lettering and had two bows on it. One red and one green. The RSVP and direction card were lying next to the invitation. He read what the invitation said.

_Please join us in a celebration of love and happiness_

_Julien Enjolras _

_and _

_Nicolas Grantaire _

_Request your presence at their wedding._

_Saturday, the twenty-seventh of May_

_Two-thousand and seventeen_

_At one o'clock in the afternoon _

_At the Pontmercy mansion in the Hamptons_

_Reception to follow_

Grantaire felt his heart twist. It was clear that they had put so much work into planning their wedding, and one little accident had to destroy it.

Just then, Enjolras came back with Dale and Rosie.

"Alright, well Grantaire, we will fit you first, if you're sure?" Rosie asked.

Grantaire nodded. "I am. Since the tuxedo is already paid for the least I can do is try it on."

"Well, come back with me."

Grantaire followed her to the fitting room. Enjolras watched him go.

Dale turned to Enjolras. "So, do you want to see the tuxedoes for the groomsmen and the best men while we wait for him? Just to make sure that right bow tie color is with the right person?"

"Um…sure." Enjolras followed Dale to the back of the store.

Dale grabbed the tuxedos. "So, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, and Feuilly all have red bow ties. Joly, Jehan, Bossuet, and Bahorel all have green bow ties. That's right?"

"Yes. That is correct."

Their groomsmen and best men tuxedoes had black pants, jacket, and vest. The dress shirt was white. The only splash of color with their tuxedos was the bow tie, whether it be red or green depending on which side they stood on.

"Now, as an usher, Marius has a simple white bow tie, along with your cousin, Luc, and Grantaire's cousin, René." Dale said.

"Yes."

They had wanted all of their friends in the wedding party, but both of them only wanted five on each side, so they had asked Marius if he'd be okay being an usher, who agreed. Marius would still be able to sit at the head table while the cousins sat with their families.

"You mentioned that you had bridesmaids?" Dale asked.

"Yes, we did. Three, and they got their dresses at Bridesmaid Boutique. Two have red dresses, and one has green dress. All of the dresses are different in style."

"Sounds good." Dale finished writing the information.

Just then, Enjolras looked up in the direction that Grantaire and Rosie had disappeared to, only to see his fiancé standing in front of a mirror. Rosie was making sure that it fit properly or if they had to do more alterations.

When Enjolras didn't answer the next question, Dale realized what was happening. "You can go and see him."

Enjolras stood up and walked to Grantaire. He had forgotten how sexy and gorgeous his fiancé looked in his tuxedo, even with his arm still in a sling. They had picked them out together. Where their groomsmen and best men had black and white tuxedos, his and Grantaire's were completely white except for their bow ties.

Enjolras walked up to the place where Grantaire was standing. Grantaire turned to face him.

"So, how do I look?" Grantaire asked, shyly.

Enjolras smiled. "Beautiful."

Grantaire blushed bright red. "You're serious?"

"Very."

Grantaire smiled. Then, turned back to look in the mirror.

Rosie finished with the pins. Then, she led Grantaire back to change. Before she disappeared again, she told Enjolras that she'd be with him next. Enjolras sat down to wait until Grantaire and Rosie were done. Five minutes later, Grantaire was coming back out, and Rosie was calling him back.

Grantaire took his spot as he waited for Enjolras to come out. He had no doubt that Enjolras would like very hot in his tuxedo. The blond man looked hot in everything.

He could understand what made non-amnesiac him fall in love with Enjolras. He was charming and charismatic. His passion for his friends and work. He didn't care what people thought of him. He was so loving to everyone around him. It was also clear by some of the things in their apartment that he was a dork, but Enjolras was a sexy dork, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

It was in that moment that despite his amnesia and not really knowing Enjolras, he realized that he was once again falling in love with his fiancé. Or was he just falling in lust with him because of how attractive Enjolras was? Or was it both?

Enjolras came out from behind the curtain, Rosie behind him, and Grantaire's heart started to hammer and his palms grew sweaty. In his white tuxedo, Enjolras looked like an avenging angel, but he was his angel. He’d be damned if anyone tried to take Enjolras from him. Memories or no memories.

_Both. Definitely both. _Grantaire thought as he stared at Enjolras.

***

Later that night, as they were sitting in their apartment, sitting on the couch. Enjolras was doing some reading for homework and Grantaire was sketching. Grantaire glanced up at Enjolras, who hadn't turned a page after 10 minutes of reading. He may be amnesiac, but he was pretty sure that his fiancé was not that slow of a reader. He set his sketchbook down.

"What is it?" Grantaire asked.

Enjolras looked up at him. "What?"

"Something's bothering you, now what is it?" Grantaire asked again.

Enjolras set his book down. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

"Look, Enjolras, I may have no memory, but I'm not dumb. Something is bothering you, now what is it?" Grantaire asked for the third time.

Enjolras sighed. "It's the wedding."

"What about it?" Grantaire asked. A cold chill was sent up his spine.

"It's not necessarily about the wedding, and more about the fact that we haven't talked about whether or not, we'll still go through with it with things being the way they are." Enjolras said. "I don't want to force you into doing something that you don't want to do with some guy that you barely know, and…"

"And you don't want me to feel obligated to marry you just to make you happy." Grantaire finished.

"Exactly. But the problem is that everything is already booked and most of it is already paid for. Invitations have been sent out. People have RSVP'd and gotten the time off of work." Enjolras explained.

"Hey, I get it." Grantaire assured. "Here's the thing. We still have time for me to remember before our wedding date, right?"

"That is correct."

"Alright then. We'll keep the date of the wedding scheduled until the last possible second, and if I don't remember, we'll call it off. Does that sound like a plan?" Grantaire asked.

Enjolras gave a small smile. "Yes, it does."

"Good." Grantaire turned back to his sketch.

Enjolras turned back to his book. But as he read, his eye caught a glimpse of his engagement ring and sighed.


	16. June 2011

It was early June. Finals were over, and the summer had just begun for most of his friends, except for Enjolras. Enjolras had decided to take a summer class because from the description of the class, it was right up his alley for something that he would enjoy. It didn't hurt that it was taught by one of the very few professors in his major that he didn't loathe. His class only went until the first week in July, and he was enjoying it so much that he didn't want it to end.

But he was in for a surprise when his advisor e-mailed him asking for a meeting with him.

Enjolras walked into his advisors office the next day.

"You wanted to see me, Dr. Jones?" Enjolras asked, standing in the doorway.

"Yes, I did." Dr. Adrien Jones said. "Please, Enjolras, sit down." He gestured to the seat in front of his desk.

Enjolras took a seat. "So, what's going on?"

"Enjolras, do you remember the application that you submitted before the semester ended?" Dr. Jones asked him.

"The one where I applied to study abroad?" Enjolras asked. Dr. Jones nodded. "What about it?"

"I've been instructed to tell you that your application has been accepted. You have been offered the chance to study aboard at any school in Europe for five years." Dr. Jones announced.

Enjolras looked at him in shock. "Are you serious?"

"I have the letter right here. Given to me personally by the dean." Dr. Jones handed the letter to him.

Enjolras took the letter and read it quickly. He couldn't process that this was happening. The only choice for a college was Oxford. His grandfather had gone there, and Enjolras had always wanted to see it after the stories that his grandfather would tell.

"This is amazing. I don't know what to say." Enjolras said.

"You don't have to say anything. I know how bad you wanted it, and if you've changed your mind..."

Enjolras quickly said. "No. I haven't. I just…"

Grantaire came to the forefront of his brain. Their friendship had been rocky ever since he had found out that Grantaire and Sky broke up. Enjolras had applied during the time where his heart was so broken that he just wanted to get away. He didn't know if he could now that their friendship was slowly being repaired.

"I applied for it at a time when my life was at very rocky point, and I did it to escape. I just need a few days to think if this is still what I want. If that's okay?" Enjolras handed the letter back to his advisor.

Dr. Jones took the letter back. "That's fine, but I will need to know very soon if you still want to do this."

"Yes, of course." Enjolras replied.

Enjolras grabbed his backpack and left the office. He walked out of the building, and toward the subway that would take him to the apartment that he shared with Combeferre. Over the course of the last semester, he and Combeferre found an apartment not too far from campus since they didn't want to live in the dorms the next year. But now, Enjolras might not be living in their apartment at all.

He arrived back home. Combeferre was in the kitchen, making a fresh pot of coffee.

"Hey, Enj." Combeferre said as he heard the door close. He finished getting his coffee and turned to face his friend. He saw the torn look on his face. "What happened?"

Enjolras sat down at the island. "They accepted my application to study abroad."

Combeferre nodded. "I see. Is that the one you filled out when…?"

"When Grantaire and I were on the outs, yes."

Combeferre and Courfeyrac had backed down on their protectiveness of Enjolras from Grantaire after they agreed to try to be friends again, but neither of them had yet to fully forgive Grantaire for the hurt that he had caused their best friend. They knew how hard it was for Enjolras to still love Grantaire, but not be with him for his own protection. It was also clear that Grantaire wanted to be with Enjolras, but he accepted that Enjolras needed his space at the moment.

"What are you doing to do?" Combeferre asked.

"I don't know. I really want to go, but he and I just started to be friends again. I can't just leave."

"Well, you can."

"For five years?"

Combeferre sighed. "Enj, it's your decision. No one can make it for you. Not even Grantaire." Enjolras didn't say anything. "When do you have to have an answer by?"

"As soon as possible."

"Okay, just spend a couple days thinking about it. Talk to Grantaire. Then, make your decision." Combeferre advised.

"Okay." Enjolras agreed to do exactly that.

***

Two days later, a Les Amis meeting was being held, Enjolras was torn on whether or not he brought up the decision that he needed to make. He decided that he would get through the meeting's agenda, and then before he adjourned the meeting he would tell his friends and Grantaire what he had been offered the chance to do.

The meeting went off without a hitch. Grantaire, surprisingly, had decided to not argue with him for once. Then, just as he was about to call the meeting to a close, Enjolras told his friends that he had an announcement. They all looked at him expectantly as he decided on how to explain it to them.

"Well, I'm not sure if all of you know this, but a few months ago, I applied to NYU's study abroad program. And a few days ago, my advisor told me that I had been accepted into it."

His friends erupted into cheers and congratulations, but Enjolras didn't fail to notice the sad look on Grantaire's face. But it was Feuilly, who asked the dreaded question of how long was it for.

Enjolras didn't say anything for a couple seconds. Then, he took a deep breath and replied. "Five years. I'd leave for Oxford in August and I wouldn't be back until 2016."

"Five years?!" Jehan exclaimed.

"You're leaving us for five years?" Joly asked.

"I'm not sure. I haven't given them an answer, yet."

"But you applied." Bahorel said.

"Yeah, to see if there was an chance that I would get in. Not to mention that I also applied because I wanted to get away from everything that was going on at _that_ time."

There was an uncomfortable silence after that. None of them wanting to think about that time period.

"When do you need to give them an answer?" Cosette asked.

"As soon as possible."

As they all continued their discussion about what Enjolras should do, not a single one of them noticed Grantaire slip out of the café.

***

The next morning, Enjolras had no summer classes, so he was determined to find Grantaire and talk to him. Despite talking with their friends and them telling him that he should do it, if he really wanted to, Enjolras still didn't know if he could go and leave Grantaire behind for five years.

Five years.

Five years where Grantaire could fall in love with someone new. Five years where he could. Five years where Grantaire could die. Five years where he could. There was just too many possibilities of what could happen in five years, and Enjolras didn't know if he could do it.

Enjolras figured that he'd start with the apartment that Grantaire shared with Éponine and Jehan. When he arrived, he learned that Jehan and Éponine were already working and Grantaire was the only one home.

"Ah, Apollo, to what do I owe the honor of your presence?" Grantaire asked as he walked back into the apartment after opening the door. Enjolras rolled his eyes as he shut the door.

"You left last night after my announcement." Enjolras said.

"One point to Enjolras for stating the obvious." Grantaire said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Enjolras had to fight the urge to scream. "Can you be serious for once in your life?"

"I am wild." Grantaire shot back, but when he saw the look on Enjolras' face, he caved. "Fine. Yes, I left. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that I wasn't able to talk to you about it."

"Why should you have to talk to me about it? Go. Don't go. I really couldn't care less."

Enjolras couldn't help, but feel hurt. "Are you serious?"

"Come on, Apollo. We already know that you'll end up going."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Yep."

"But I thought…" 

"You thought what? That I'd beg you not to go. Well, I'm not going to."

"Why not?"

"Because I know where you stand on the subject of "this." He gestured between them. "And I'm not going to guilt trip you in to staying when it's my fault our friendship is this way. So, go, don't go. It's your choice."

Enjolras didn't know what to say to that. So, he just turned and left the apartment without saying another word, but he could feel his heart breaking once again, and tears forming in his eyes.

***

The next day, he called up Dr. Jones, who picked up on the second ring.

"Hello, Dr. Jones. Yes, I think that I will accept the offer. It's time to move on to better things." The words painfully twisted Enjolras' heart.


	17. March 6, 2017

Grantaire walked into the kitchen and noticed the post-it note on the refrigerator. It reminded him of the doctor's appointment that he had later that afternoon at 2:15 P.M. Enjolras had had to leave early for a meeting with his advisor, but the note promised that he'd be at the appointment.

In the meantime, Grantaire decided to pass the time by reading. He was already on _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ because he just couldn't put the books down. He was invested in the world and the magic system. Enjolras had told him that he had made a whole point of making sure to re-read the books at least once every year followed by a Harry Potter movie marathon, and Grantaire could totally see why he did that. The books were amazing.

At a break in his reading, Grantaire checked his phone and saw that he had 45 minutes until his appointment. He had been so immersed in his reading to pay attention to the time. Grantaire set to the book down to get ready to head to the doctor's office. He checked his phone again, and saw that he had a text from Enjolras.

** _♥Love♥ (12:55 P.M.): Leaving the school now. Will be home soon._ **

Grantaire couldn't help, but notice that the text was missing its usual x at the end of it. When he had scrolled through their texts when he was still in the hospital every single text from Enjolras had an x at the end, but this one didn't. He couldn't help the sadden feeling in his chest at that revelation.

His feelings for Enjolras had been growing everyday since he came home from the hospital. He wanted to hold him. Kiss him. Cuddle him. Have sex with him. Get to know him. He wasn’t sure whether these feelings were peeking through from his missing memories or him just falling in love with Enjolras again, and he wanted to find out.

But Enjolras wasn’t giving him he chance too. It didn’t help that Grantaire had no clue what Enjolras felt for him. After all, Enjolras had told him that he was doing his best to not separate Amnesiac Grantaire from the Grantaire that he already loved, but he hadn't said anything more on the subject lately. He wanted to ask, but he also didn’t want to put Enjolras on the spot either.

Enjolras came into the apartment in a hurry. "Good, you haven't left yet. The subway was 20 minutes late, so I wasn't sure if I would make it in time, but here I am."

Grantaire didn't say anything, only nodded.

"Anyway, shall we go, we don't want to be late." Enjolras said.

Grantaire grabbed his jacket and beanie. Together they walked out the door.

***

They arrived at the hospital for Grantaire's appointment. He went to go check in while Enjolras found a spot in the waiting room. After he checked in, he came to sit next to Enjolras, who was reading some sort of magazine about the importance of staying fit.

"You're reading a magazine?" Grantaire asked.

Enjolras shrugged. Then, he threw it back on the pile. "Not the reading material I would choose, but my phone died on my way home, so…"

"I see."

It only took five more minutes before the nurse was calling them back. The nurse went through all of the things she needed to, including taking an X-ray of Grantaire's broken arm and ribs. Afterward, she left them to wait for Dr. Murphy.

Enjolras occupied himself with reading the anatomy posters on the walls while Grantaire sat anxiously awaiting the doctor's arrival.

After about 10 minutes, Dr. Murphy came into the office.

"Hello, Nicolas, Julien." He greeted them both before sitting down.

"Alright, Nicolas, tell me how you've been feeling since you went home." Dr. Murphy instructed.

"Well, the pain of my ribs has subsided. The bruises and cuts on my body and face have healed." Grantaire said.

"Yes, I can see that." Dr. Murphy said. "Any memory come back, yet?"

"Not yet. Is that normal?" Grantaire asked.

"Yes, it is. For some, memory comes back right away. Others it take a very long time. Hence why forcing it is never a good idea because then it could just take longer." Dr. Murphy explained.

Enjolras looked away from him and back towards a poster with sad eyes.

Dr. Murphy stood up to look at his X-ray. "Well, it seems that both ribs and arm are completely healed, so we can take the cast off today. Now, as for the brain trauma, you need to be patient, Nicolas. Your memory will return in time."

_That would be easier if the man I love didn't love a different version of me. _Grantaire thought. Pointedly not looking at Enjolras.

"Well, I'll send the nurse back in so she can cut the cast off." Dr. Murphy said, then left.

The nurse came in a few minutes later and led them to the room where she could cut the cast off. After she cut the cast off, Grantaire took a breath of relief. His arm could finally breathe again.

They left after making another appointment in a few weeks. Just to make sure everything was on track.

"Want to grab some lunch? Or dinner?" Grantaire asked him.

Enjolras glanced at him. "How about we go back to the apartment and have it delivered? I have a paper due tomorrow, and I need to revise it one more time before I turn it in."

"That's fine."

"Good."

They made it back to their apartment. Grantaire went for their take out menus. He brought them to Enjolras, who was sitting at the dining table with his laptop. Enjolras went through the menus, and decided on Chinese. Grantaire decided that he would wait to make the order until Enjolras was done with his paper.

An hour later, Enjolras submitted his paper to the Dropbox before shutting down his laptop and went to sit next to Grantaire. Grantaire had finished the order just as Enjolras was sitting down.

"It'll be here in a little over a half hour. Depending on traffic."

"How did you know what to order?" Enjolras asked.

Grantaire held up the menu, pointing to the small key box in the corner that said 'Red = Enjolras, Pink = Grantaire'. "I took it as whatever is circled in red is yours and pink is mine, is that right?"

Enjolras smiled. "It is."

Enjolras chuckled inwardly at the memory of Grantaire going on and on about how Enjolras wasn't using green to circle his order. Enjolras had rolled his eyes after telling him for the hundredth time that red and pink were the only two colors that he had handy.

At Enjolras' confirmation that he got it correct, Grantaire smiled in victory. Enjolras' heart warmed at the start.

Enjolras was still struggling with what he felt for Amnesiac Grantaire. He was doing his best to reconcile that this Grantaire was the same as his Grantaire, but it was difficult even though it shouldn't be. He had found little mannerisms in Grantaire that were his Grantaire. Grantaire was the same goofy dork that he had always been. He still sang in the shower. Danced while he cooked. Made Enjolras laugh by doing the most stupid things. Still had a tendency to annoy the hell out of Enjolras.

It was clear that his Grantaire was still in there.

But by falling in love with this Grantaire, it felt like a betrayal of his. Which was the most irrational and dumb thing that he had ever heard. They were the same person. Grantaire just didn’t remember him right now. 

And that was part of why he was hesitant in using the word "love" to describe what he was feeling for Grantaire. He was definitely attracted to him. Though, his attraction to Grantaire had never left. All he did know was that he wanted to hold Grantaire's hand. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted Grantaire in his bed doing unspeakable things to him. It had been torture the last month, not being able to have any of it. This was the longest that he had gone without affection from Grantaire since they had started dating, and he was desperate for something.

Anything.

Enjolras needed to figure out what it was that he was feeling, and that’s why he decided to voice his idea on how he could figure it out as he watched Grantaire try to find something to watch on Netflix after the delivery man brought their food. Grantaire could feel Enjolras' eyes on him. He stopped looking at the TV, set down his Kung Pao chicken and turned to face Enjolras.

"Alright, what is it?"

"Nothing."

"Don't tell me it's nothing when it's obviously something."

Enjolras sighed, setting down his chicken and broccoli. "I just…" Enjolras sighed again, and turned to look at Grantaire. "So…we've been living in this situation for a month, but…we haven't really done much to try and get to know each other - again - in that time, have we?"

Grantaire sighed, too. "Well, technically. You know all about me, but I know very little about you."

"I know. But we have to try to make this work somehow, don't we?" Enjolras asked.

Grantaire thought about it, but didn't really know what to say. Enjolras did have a point. Plus, everything had been awkward between since he had come home from the hospital. For Enjolras, it felt like he was back in the time when they were repairing their friendship from what happened with Sky and how hurt Enjolras was by it was still fresh.

"So, what do you want to do about it?" Grantaire asked

"Well, how about we go on a date? And I mean, a date where it seems like we have only just met." Enjolras suggested.

Grantaire smiled. "I think I can make that happen."

"Good." Enjolras picked up his food again. Grantaire's eyes still hadn't left him. Enjolras glanced at him. "What?"

"Um…can I kiss you?"

Enjolras set down his food again and finished chewing. He took a drink of his water before he nodded. Grantaire leaned over and pulled Enjolras in for a passionate kiss. It didn't take long for Enjolras to return the kiss with just as much passion.


	18. Early August 2011

It was two weeks until Enjolras would be leaving New York to go live in England for five years, and Grantaire, in a reversal from a couple of months ago, was the one avoiding him. Quite frankly, Enjolras didn’t blame him, but at the same time, he couldn't help feeling a little pissed off.

He was leaving.

Leaving!

That had to count for something in Grantaire's book. But Enjolras didn't know how to get it across to Grantaire that all he wanted was for him to ask him to stay. That's all he wanted, but it wasn't happening.

In the meantime, they were finishing up the last details of their back to school rally. Enjolras would miss it because it was taking place after he was gone, but he was determined to help them plan the rally. He had already made Bahorel promise that he would livestream the whole event for Enjolras to see. Combeferre and Courfeyrac had assured him multiple times that his beloved Les Amis de l'ABC would be left in capable hands.

Which was how Enjolras found himself at his apartment, home alone, sitting at the island in the kitchen working on paperwork that he needed to finish filling out before he left. He had a mug of hot chocolate - he was always cold, it didn’t matter that it was summertime in New York and 85° Fahrenheit – and his laptop open with the paperwork spread out across the table.

Enjolras had his earbuds in and was listening to soothing music to help him stay focused that he didn't hear the first knock on the door or the second. It took for the person on the other side to start banging on the door for him to hear it. He paused the music and took the earbuds out. Enjolras walked to the door, but when he opened it, he was surprised by who was on the other side.

Grantaire. With a yellow Manila envelope in his hand.

"What are you doing here?" Enjolras asked.

Grantaire held out the envelope. "I finished the flyers. I figured you could look them over. See if there's anything you wanted to change."

"You do remember that Combeferre is in charge of this one, not me?"

"Yes, but you are helping plan it. Plus, I already talked to 'Ferre about them. He told me to get approval from you."

Enjolras sighed, and invited him inside. "Fine. We'll look them over in the kitchen."

They walked into the kitchen. Enjolras walked to his laptop. He put it to sleep, then closed the lid. As he picked up the papers, Grantaire caught a glimpse of what the paper on the top said: "Get to Know the School: Map of Oxford." Grantaire ignored the punch to his gut afterward. This was really happening. The love of his life was leaving.

Enjolras took his laptop to his room. When he came back out, he sat down on the stool, and held out his hand for the envelope. "Let's take a look."

He opened the envelope and took out the flyer design. When he saw it, his breath hitched. It was perfect. And it was what Enjolras had hoped it would be.

"So, how do you like it?" Grantaire asked.

It took Enjolras a couple more seconds to find the words to say, but when he did, he said, "Umm…it's beautiful. Exactly how I wanted it."

Grantaire couldn't hide his smile. "It gets the stamp of approval?"

"Yep. You can tell 'Ferre that it's okay to send to the printers." Enjolras placed the flyer design back in the envelope.

"Great." Grantaire took the envelope from Enjolras. "Well, then, I guess I'll leave you to it." He made for the door.

"Grantaire, wait!" Enjolras called. "You don't have to leave." 

And if you asked Enjolras, five years later, he still had no idea how what happened after happened. It was all a blur in his mind. But he's about 75% sure that he was the one who initiated it.

Enjolras' back hit his bedroom door as Grantaire attacked his mouth in an open-mouthed kiss. His hand desperately trying to find the doorknob. Once it did, he turned it and he backed up into his bedroom, his mouth still connected with Grantaire's and his fingers tangled in inky black curls.

He walked backward until his knees hit his bed, and he stumbled – not to gracefully – onto his bed, taking Grantaire with him. They continued to kiss as Enjolras' fingers found the hem of Grantaire's t-shirt in desperation. His sweatshirt and beanie had been ditched in the hallway. Enjolras' shirt soon followed. Grantaire looked down at Enjolras' chest. He trailed a line of kisses down it, whispering to Enjolras how beautiful he was.

Enjolras let out a soft moan as his fingers stayed in Grantaire's curls.

Grantaire came back to Enjolras' mouth. He whispered against it. "What do you want?"

"Anything. Everything. As long as it's you doing it." Enjolras replied.

Grantaire didn't say anything. Instead, he caught Enjolras' lips again in a passionate open-mouthed kiss.

As their mouths moved against each other, Enjolras' fingers found Grantaire's belt buckle. He undid the clasp of both the belt and his jeans, and pushed them down as far as he could. Grantaire pushed them down the rest of the way. His mouth never leaving Enjolras.

Grantaire then took Enjolras' jeans off of him, taking the briefs with them. Allowing Grantaire to see Enjolras completely nude for the very first time. He placed another kiss to Enjolras' lips. His hands explored Enjolras’ body as his whispered. "You are so fucking beautiful. I would give anything to have my sketchbook here, so I could draw you like this."

Enjolras smiled up at him. "I would let you. I would let you draw me like this 100 times over." Grantaire didn't say anything as he wrapped his hand around Enjolras' cock and began to stroke it. Enjolras' eyes rolled back into his head. "Fuck!"

Want, need, and excitement grew in Enjolras with every movement of Grantaire’s hands and mouth. All of the feelings that he was feeling at Grantaire’s touch, he had never felt before. Enjolras was moderately experienced at this. He had had sex before, but not very often. But those times had never felt like this. Sex with Grantaire was all that he had wanted from the very first day that they met. They had barely started, but something told Enjolras that it was going to be an out of this world experience.

Grantaire continued to stroke Enjolras' cock, pumping his hand faster until Enjolras’ cum was all over his hand.

"Fuck."

"What more do you want?" Grantaire kissed him again.

"Fuck me. Please."

Grantaire smiled, wickedly. "Of course, my darling. I'll fuck you, so good that the only thing you'll remember is my name." The kiss that he gave Enjolras was quick. "Where's your lube and condoms?"

"Down there." Enjolras pointed to his bedside table.

Grantaire grabbed the lube and a condom. Then, he removed his boxers and climbed back on the bed. Enjolras spread his legs, allowing Grantaire to see his entrance.

"I know I’ve said this a lot tonight, but God, baby, you are the most exquisite thing that I have ever seen. After we do this, you'll ruin me for the rest of my days because nothing will ever compare to having sex with a god." Grantaire kissed Enjolras' neck and collarbone.

"Then, get to it." Enjolras spread his legs further.

Grantaire couldn't help the moan that escaped his mouth as he opened the lube. But before he entered his fingers, he just had to try something. He leaned down to press a kiss to Enjolras' beautiful entrance. Allowing his tongue to swipe over the hole before entering. Enjolras screamed at the feeling. It was unusual, but it also felt good as Grantaire's tongue licked around his entrance.

As his tongue moved, Grantaire's fingers entered along next to it. Enjolras was whimpering that Grantaire couldn't help the pride that exploded in his chest. He was going to drive Enjolras mad with pleasure until he was putty under his fingers. Grantaire wanted it to be good for him, and he was fabulous at sex, if he said so himself.

"So good." Enjolras moaned.

Once Grantaire was sure that Enjolras was open enough, he pulled out his fingers and tongue. Grantaire wiped his fingers on the sheets. "How did that feel, my darling?"

"Wonderful."

Grantaire nodded, satisfied. He grabbed the condom and slid it down his cock. He added lube and lined himself up. He watched Enjolras' face as he pushed in. Enjolras' face went from excited to pleasured in 2.5 seconds.

"Yes..." Enjolras moaned as he wrapped his legs around Grantaire's waist. Grantaire continued to push in until he was all the way inside his lover. "Move. God, move. Fuck me."

Grantaire pulled out just enough, then slid back in. "Baby, you're so tight that it feels so good having you wrapped around me like this. So fucking good." Grantaire pressed a kiss to the side of Enjolras's neck, only to then bite down and start sucking in order to make a mark on Enjolras.

"Shit! Grantaire, it feels so good." Enjolras moaned.

Grantaire's thrusts changed every once in a while. Some were slow and smooth. Others were fast, hard, and shallow. Both paces were driving Enjolras insane.

"Fuck me, Grantaire! Faster. Please, faster! Harder!" Enjolras pleaded. Grantaire changed his pace. His thrusts grew faster and harder. "Oh, yes! Yes!" Enjolras bit his lip.

"You feel so good, baby. I could fuck you all day." Grantaire’s thrusts became deeper.

Enjolras was wiggling and writhing underneath him, so Grantaire pinned his hips to the bed with his hands. Enjolras didn’t know where to place his hands. One was a fist that was tangled in the sheets, and the other was wrapped around Grantaire. He was desperate for the anchor, but it was hard to hold on because the sweat that glistened on their bodies made it difficult to get a good grip.

"Oh…yes! More! Fuck me!" Enjolras started a mantra that consisted of him begging Grantaire to fuck him faster, harder, and deeper. It continued until Grantaire was pounding into him and Enjolras was screaming loud enough to wake the whole building. Both of his hand tangled in the sheets.

"You're so vocal, baby. I love it." Grantaire kissed his chest. "But let's see how much more vocal I can make you?"

Grantaire removed Enjolras' legs from around his waist and placed them on his shoulders. Enjolras screamed as the angle of Grantaire’s cock changed inside of him. "YES!!! Oh, fuck!"

Grantaire continued to pound into Enjolras until half of his lover's body was off the bed. Enjolras had needed a better anchor, so they were gripping the headboard. Grantaire could see that his arms were shaking and his knuckles were white from the tight grip they had on the headboard.

"You feel so good, darling. Fuck!" Enjolras moaned.

All Grantaire could hear in the room was Enjolras' moans, screams, and pants below him. His lover had his eyes closed and his face buried in the pillows. Then, there was the sound of the slap of their skin as his thrusts continued. And the squeaking of the bed springs. All of it was music to Grantaire's ear. Every inch of this night was perfect, and he didn’t want it to end. But it would because he could feel his release coming.

For Enjolras, this was the best night of his life. It was impossible to describe how it felt to be fucked by Grantaire because it felt so good. All Enjolras knew was that this night would never be enough. He needed more of this. He would always need more. Enjolras would never have sex with someone in England because he knew that it would never compare to how perfect sex was with Grantaire. He dreaded the release that he could feel coming because it would mean the end of this, and unless he was able to convince Grantaire to ask him to stay, this night would be all he would ever get with Grantaire.

"God, Grantaire! I can feel it! I'm almost there." Enjolras screamed.

"Then, come, my dear." Grantaire continued to pound his lover into exhaustion.

Enjolras reached for his own cock and started stroking it, but Grantaire soon pushed his hand away to stroke the cock in time with his thrusts.

It soon became to much for Enjolras and he toppled over the edge with a scream. "Yes!!!! Fuck!! GRAN_TAIRE_!!!" Cum came dripping from Enjolras’ cock. His back arched off the bed as his arms stayed clutching the headboard.

Enjolras slowly came back down to the bed. His breathing heavy and his body covered in a thin layer of sweat. Grantaire's mouth watered at the sight of his lover's body glistening with sweat as he slowly moved inside of Enjolras to reach his own release. He leaned down to kiss Enjolras, slowly and passionately. His hand cupping his face.

Grantaire moaned into Enjolras' mouth as he felt his own cum enter the condom. Enjolras whined at the feeling of the cock pulsing inside of him. When he finished, Grantaire slowly pulled out of Enjolras causing another whine to escape. He disposed of the condom and grabbed a towel to clean him and Enjolras of the cum on their bodies. Grantaire climbed into bed next to Enjolras.

"How was that, darling?" Grantaire asked as he slowly moved kisses across Enjolras's face and chest.

"So, magnificently perfect. Nothing has ever felt so good before."

They exchanged lazy kisses and touches for a little while until Enjolras' head was lying on Grantaire's chest. Grantaire's arm was wrapped around him, drawing small patterns on his arm and back. Enjolras was content listening to the sound of Grantaire's heartbeat. He was almost sure that his lover was asleep. He was almost there himself, but there was one last thing he needed to say.

"I love you." Enjolras whispered as his eyes slipped closed and he drifted off to dreamland.

Grantaire wasn't asleep though, but he had been sure that Enjolras had been. Once those words escaped from Enjolras’ mouth, he froze. Why did Enjolras have to say those words, especially since Grantaire knew that this night wouldn’t change anything? Enjolras was still going to leave, and he couldn’t do anything to stop it. It didn’t matter how much he wanted to ask Enjolras to stay, he just couldn’t be that selfish. He loved Enjolras more than anything, but he couldn’t - he wouldn’t be that selfish.

So, once Grantaire was sure that Enjolras was asleep and wouldn’t wake up, slipped out from underneath him and got dressed. He leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"I love you, Enjolras, but I’m not what you need. You deserve someone so much better than me. Someone who would never hurt you the way that I have." Grantaire whispered.

He left the bedroom, grabbed the envelope from the kitchen table, and left the apartment.

***

Enjolras woke up the next morning, expecting to feel Grantaire, but the bed was empty. Enjolras sat up, seeing if there was a note left, but there was nothing. He couldn't help the disappointment that pooled in his chest. Did last night really not mean anything to Grantaire? It had meant everything to Enjolras.

He climbed out of the bed to check to see if there was any sign of Grantaire in the apartment. Only for Enjolras to discover that Grantaire was truly gone. Enjolras went into the bathroom to take a shower. He couldn't help, but look in the mirror and see the mark that Grantaire had left on his neck. Well, at least, he knew it wasn't a dream. Then again, the dull ache between his legs was enough for him to gather that.

After his shower, he decided to put the night before out of his mind. It clearly didn't change anything, so Enjolras was still planning on leaving. He grabbed his laptop to continue filling out the papers that he had been working on before Grantaire had come over the night before.


	19. March 10, 2017

Enjolras had let Grantaire plan the date, but he hadn't given him any details. Just told him to dress casually, but still nice. Enjolras had decided on a pair of black skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, a black vest, and a grey scarf. He also found a pair of black Converse. He usually wore red, but he figured such a bright color would throw off the whole outfit. Then, he chose a black leather jacket. It was March, but the weather could still be chilly at times. The leather jacket he chose was lined with felt, so it was very warm. He finished getting dressed with a small spritz of cologne.

He walked out in the living room. Enjolras had just put his wallet and phone in his pocket when he heard the doorknob turn and Grantaire come through with a small bouquet of roses in his hand. Grantaire walked to Enjolras, taking a look at what he was wearing.

"Is this good enough for what you have planned?" Enjolras asked.

"It’s perfect." Grantaire pressing a small kiss to Enjolras' mouth. "And these are obviously for you."

Enjolras took them with a smile. "Thank you."

Grantaire didn't say anything while Enjolras went to go put the roses in water. As he glanced at the roses, Enjolras couldn't be helped, but be brought back to his very first date with Grantaire. Grantaire had brought him a single red rose that night. They had both been extremely nervous that night, but as the night on the nerves dissipated. He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face at the memory when Grantaire first called him "ma vie". He finished putting the flowers in a vase and turned to face Grantaire.

Grantaire smiled. "Are we ready?"

Enjolras nodded. "Yes."

Grantaire held out his hand. "Then, shall well?"

Enjolras took Grantaire's hand and they left the apartment. Grantaire led him in the direction of the subway. After their subway ride, Grantaire turned left and brought them to a Italian restaurant.

As they had their dinner. It was hard for Enjolras to focus on Grantaire for his mind kept going back to their first date, but he did his best. This was supposed to be a date with no preconceived notions of each other. As if they had only just met. That's what Enjolras had to keep reminding himself of as the date went on. It helped that Grantaire barely noticed that he was distracted.

After they ate and Grantaire paid the bill, he had the idea of just walking around the city while playing a game of 20 Questions.

"20 Questions?" Enjolras asked.

"Yeah, the classic, getting to know you game, but one rule. No asking the same questions. So like if I ask what your favorite animal is, you can't ask me the same question." Grantaire said. "I'll start. Question one, where were you born?"

"Here. In New York." Enjolras answered. "Alright, my question one. Um…who is your favorite person on the entire planet?"

"Oh, that's easy. You." Grantaire said. He looked over at Enjolras, who had a confused expression on his face. "It's just…I can see why I fell in love with you in the first place, and for those reasons, how could you not be my favorite person on the planet." He explained. Enjolras couldn't help himself. He pulled Grantaire in for a passionate kiss. "Okay, my question two. What childhood memory traumatizes you the most?"

Enjolras had to think about it for a few moments. "I don't really know. The only thing that is really sticking out to me is when I was eight and walked in on my parents having sex, but all kids have done that so…I really don't know." Grantaire chuckled at the answer, but accepted. "Alright, question two. What has been your favorite Harry Potter book so far?"

"Um…so far, _Goblet of Fire. _We'll see if that changes." Grantaire said. Enjolras smiled, glad to see that their Harry Potter tastes hadn't changed since the accident. "Speaking of Harry Potter, question three. What's your House? Mine is Hufflepuff, hands down."

Enjolras smiled before yes, his fiancé was a Hufflepuff through and through. "Mine's Slytherin." He said proudly. Grantaire looked at him confused, and trying not to spoil anything for future books, Enjolras explained. "Not all Slytherins are bad, and quite frankly that mindset is overrated. The reason why I'm Slytherin is because they have determination and ambition as traits, and I have a lot of both."

Grantaire didn't say anything, only chuckled. He took Enjolras' hand.

Enjolras thought of his third question. "When you were five, what did you want to be?"

Grantaire chuckled. "An astronaut. But as I grew older, science and math became my weakest subjects, I knew that would never happen."

They made their way through Battery Park where Grantaire asked his fourth question. "How many times have you been arrested?"

Enjolras couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face. "Twice, but all the charges were dropped." They sat down on a bench. "What would you say is your spirit animal?"

Grantaire looked at him. He had to think about it for a few minutes, but came up with nothing. "You know, I don't actually know."

The game continued on until they were close to their apartment, and Grantaire asked question 20.

"What would you do if I told you that I loved you?" Grantaire asked.

Enjolras looked at him before pulling him into an alleyway. "I'd be happy."

"Anything else?" Grantaire asked.

"No. Just simply happy." Enjolras smiled at him.

Grantaire smiled back. "Good because I do. Love you."

"I know." Enjolras took a deep breath. "But um...I need to be honest with you. I'm still not 100% sure what it is that I feel for you. Which is such a stupid thing to even say because you are Grantaire. My fiancé. You just don't remember me. I should still be able to say that I love you, but I can't because despite being able to reconcile the fact that there is no difference between you and the Grantaire with memories, it still feels wrong to say I love you. And that's not fair to you."

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay." Grantaire cupped his face. "Enjolras, it's never escaped my mind how hard this is for you. Knowing that when you look at me, you remember all these moments that I can't. You may not love me as the me standing in front of you, but you still love me, or at least a version of me." They looked at each with confused expressions before laughing. "This is all sorts of complicated, but I'm willing to be with you in anyway that you let me."

"Even if the only way that I can allow myself to be with you is physically?" Enjolras questioned.

"Yes, because I have faith that one day you'll love me without memories just as much as you love me with memories, and as long as you don't mind me telling you that I love you." Grantaire told him.

"No, I would never mind you telling me that." Enjolras told him. "So, umm...can I kiss you?" Grantaire smiled before bringing his mouth down to Enjolras'. They made out against the dirty alley wall. Grantaire lifted Enjolras up, his back scraping against the bricks. Enjolras wrapped his legs around his waist. They continued to kiss until Enjolras pulled away.

"I didn't ask my question 20." Enjolras said.

"What is your question 20?" Grantaire asked, kissing down Enjolras' neck.

Enjolras leaned forward to whisper into Grantaire's ear. "Will you have sex with me?

Grantaire pulled away from Enjolras' neck with a serious expression on his face. "Now, I'm only asking this so that we are on the same page. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I want to do this. I want to have sex with you." Enjolras replied as his fingers played with the curls at the nape of Grantaire's neck. Grantaire pulled Enjolras in for another kiss. Against Grantaire's mouth, Enjolras whispered, "Take me home, Grantaire."

Grantaire pulled away from him, setting him back on the ground.

They walked in the direction of their apartment, but it took them another 45 minutes to get home because they stopped every few minutes to make out against walls. They finally made it to their apartment, and Grantaire opened the door with his key before pushing Enjolras inside and against the wall. Their lips attached to each other's again. Grantaire removed the scarf from Enjolras' neck, followed by the vest. His fingers found Enjolras' t-shirt and lifted it up and pulled it over his head.

Grantaire's eyes dilated at the sight of Enjolras' chest. He ran his fingers down it. "You're so beautiful."

He placed his mouth at Enjolras' neck and started kissing it. He moved his mouth across Enjolras' neck and chest before returning it to Enjolras' neck. Grantaire's own shirt found itself next to Enjolras' on the floor. Enjolras' fingers trailed over the tattoo that was over Grantaire's heart. It was an intricate design of their initials with the date that they had gotten together.

Enjolras had been nervous when Grantaire first decided to get it because they had only been together four months and what if they broke up, but his love assured him that nothing would happen and they would be together forever. After Grantaire had gotten it, the tattoo had quickly become his favorite feature on his lover's body. He trailed his finger over it, every time Grantaire was shirtless.

He hadn't seen the tattoo since before the accident had occurred. The night before the accident, they both had been so exhausted that they had opted to just go to sleep with pajamas on, and ever since the accident, they went to sleep with pajamas. Plus, they were very careful to get dressed at different times as well, so this was his first time seeing the tattoo since the accident.

Grantaire watched the finger trace the tattoo. "I've been meaning to ask you what it means."

"It's our initials. See here's the G and here's the E." Enjolras pointed both of the letters out. "Connected by the date we got together."

"Very clever and intricate." Grantaire said.

Enjolras nodded. "This way if anyone saw it, they would just think it was a cool design until they looked at it closer."

Grantaire smiled before kissing Enjolras again. As they kissed, Enjolras pushed himself from the wall and they started shuffling toward the bedroom. Their mouths still connected. They shuffled toward the bed and when the back of Enjolras' knees hit the bed, they tumbled on to it. All with their mouths still connected. Grantaire pulled away to kiss down his neck. Enjolras moaned as he craned his neck to allow Grantaire access. His hands roamed his lover's back.

"God, baby, you're so beautiful." Grantaire whispered to his neck. His hands roamed all over Enjolras in exploration. Enjolras may know all the spots that would drive him wild, but Grantaire was just discovering him.

Grantaire's fingers found the buckle of Enjolras' jeans. He undid them and allowed his hand to slip inside the boxers. He wrapped his hand around Enjolras' cock. His lover let out the most beautiful moan.

"God, Grantaire."

Grantaire shuffled down. He pulled his hand from Enjolras' boxers causing a whine to escape in protest. He pulled the jeans and boxers down and removed them. He then kissed up both of Enjolras' legs, starting at the ankle and moving to the hip bone.

"'Taire, please." Enjolras' voice strained.

Grantaire smiled, but he still didn't give his lover what he wanted. He moved up to his mouth. "'Jolras, I love you."

Enjolras smiled. He pressed a kiss to Grantaire's lips. "I know."

Grantaire smiled back as he moved a curls behind Enjolras' ear. He cupped his cheek, Enjolras leaned into it.

"Again only asking to be clear. I need you to be 100% sure you want this, baby. If you change your mind, I–"

Enjolras kissed him to cut the words off. He then cupped Grantaire's face with both hands. "Yes, I am 100% sure that I want this. I want you. I want to have sex with you. So, do whatever you want with me. I'm completely at your mercy."

They kissed again, then Grantaire pulled away. "God, baby. You're so perfect. So, so perfect."

Enjolras blushed. "Just get on with it, already. I want you inside of me."

Grantaire kissed him passionately again before going to the bedside table for the lube and condoms. He removed his own boxers and jeans when he came back up. He climbed between Enjolras' legs. He started to stretch Enjolras open with his fingers. He added one finger. With the one finger inside of him, Enjolras moaned. His eyes slipping shut while his hands were tangled in the bed sheets. Grantaire added a second and a third finger. Enjolras had turned his head to moan into the pillow.

"God, 'Taire. It feels so good." Enjolras sighed.

Grantaire continued to stretch him. He pushed his fingers in as far as they would go. He wanted his lover to be prepped and ready for him. He would give Enjolras a night to remember.

"You're so perfect wrapped around my fingers." Grantaire whispered into Enjolras' ear. He was kissing around the ear, and it was clearly driving Enjolras wild.

_I think I just found a sweet spot._ Grantaire thought.

"Is this one of your sweet spots? Do you feel pleasured?" Grantaire asked.

"Yes." Enjolras's voice was strained, but filled with pleasure. "But I'd feel more if you put your cock inside of me."

Grantaire kissed down his neck and chest. Enjolras was wiggling underneath him. His lover needed him so badly. That was clear by how hard his cock was against his stomach. He smiled wickedly as he blew air into Enjolras' belly button. His lover shivered. Grantaire hooked his fingers inside of Enjolras, allowing him to let out a pleasured moan.

"Do you like that, baby?" Grantaire asked, hooking his fingers again.

"Yes!" Enjolras cried out.

"Do you need my cock?"

"Yes!"

Grantaire hooked his fingers a third time. "Tell me, how much you want it inside you?"

Enjolras was breathing heavily now. The desire that he felt had turned his brain to mush, so he couldn't be helped for the corny and stupid things that came from his mouth. "I want it in me, so bad. It's the only thing I can think about. How it feels having your gorgeous cock slip in and out of me. God, 'Taire, you have no idea how much of a perfect fit it is for me. It fits me so well. I just want your cock and you to fuck me so well that I forget my own damn name."

"I think I can make that happen." Grantaire kissed him again before pulling out his fingers. He reached for the condom and slid it on.

Enjolras spread his legs as far as they would go. Grantaire hovered over him. Lining his cock with Enjolras' entrance. He slowly started to push in. He watched Enjolras' mouth shape into an O as his cock began to stretch him. Enjolras' eyes were open and the blue looked almost black with desire. Grantaire let out his own moan into Enjolras' neck as he continued to slowly push his cock inside of Enjolras.

"God, baby, you feel so good. So tight. You were right. My cock fits inside you like a glove."

"Please, just move."

Grantaire started moving slowly. Enjolras' legs wrapped around his waist. His hands were on Grantaire's shoulders. Grantaire continued to move. He pulled out before pushing back in with a slow pace. With every thrust, his lover let out a beautiful moans.

"Do you like that, baby?" Grantaire kissed him.

"Yes, very much. But please, faster. Fuck me faster."

Grantaire sped up his pace even more. His lover wanted to be fucked, so he would fuck him.

"Fuck! Yes!" Enjolras moaned.

Grantaire kissed him hungrily as he moved.

"More! God, please more!" Enjolras begged.

Grantaire sped up even more as his hands fell to Enjolras's hips. "God, baby, you feel so good and warm around me. I could fuck you all day like this." Grantaire told him. His hands moved from his hips to roam up his chest. They found his nipples and started playing with them.

"God, 'Taire, you feel so good." Enjolras licked his lips with his eyes closed. Grantaire leaned down to kiss him. "Please just fuck me. Harder. Faster. Deeper."

"Your wish is my command." He dropped a kiss to Enjolras' neck before leaving a mark. Then, he sat up on his knees. His hands going to Enjolras' hips. He pulled Enjolras toward him causing only half of his body to be on the bed. Finally, he picked up his pace, so that he was pounding into Enjolras.

"Yes! Just like that! God, fuck me!" Enjolras gripped the sheets so tight that his knuckles were white.

Grantaire pulled out of Enjolras before driving back in. Hard and with so much force, the headboard banged against the wall, over and over and over again. It was fantastic being inside of his lover like this. Grantaire bit his lip as he continued to fuck Enjolras. Enjolras was screaming below him.

"Fuck! Yes! 'Taire! Please, don't stop. It feels so good." Enjolras' hands had left the sheets to hang onto the headboard.

Grantaire smiled because he knew that he was pleasuring Enjolras which was something that he had wanted to do ever since he had seen the drawings. When he had seen those drawings, he had never been more jealous in his life. Yes, he had been jealous of himself, but he hadn't cared. He wanted Enjolras, and now he was getting him.

"God, baby, you're so perfect." Grantaire continued to pound him. He felt Enjolras' walls start to clinch around him and knew that he wasn't going to last much longer.

"'Taire, touch me! Please, touch me!" Enjolras begged.

Grantaire started stroking his cock in time with his thrusts and soon Enjolras was tumbling over the edge. Grantaire continued to thrust gently into his lover as they kissed passionately and desperately. He was soon emptying into the condom. Enjolras looked up at him and smiled. He lifted his hand and moved the sweaty curls behind his ear. Grantaire moved to pull out, but Enjolras stopped him.

"No, stay inside me. Stay just like this." Enjolras kissed him again.

Grantaire laid his head down on Enjolras' sweaty chest. Enjolras wrapped his arms around him. They stayed like that for a very long time as the sweat and cum dried on their bodies. Grantaire moved his head to kiss him, and then he finally pulled out of Enjolras. He disposed of the condom before laying down next to him. Enjolras immediately cuddled into his side

A smile appeared on his lover's face as he wrapped his arms around him. "I love you, Enjolras."

Enjolras didn't say anything. He just started to trace shapes on Grantaire's chest. They soon feel asleep.

***

When Grantaire woke up the next morning, there was no sign of Enjolras until he heard the shower running. Grantaire smiled wickedly. He got out of the bed and grabbed the lube. He quietly opened the bathroom door. He pulled the shower door open – Enjolras didn't notice the rush of cold air – and stepped inside. Grantaire set the lube on one of the shelves. He wrapped his arms around Enjolras' waist.

Enjolras' hand came around to dig itself into his curls. "I wondered how long it was going to take you."

Grantaire started kissing down Enjolras' neck. "God, baby, did I ever mention to you how beautiful you are?"

Enjolras moaned as Grantaire's teeth scrapped his skin. The water rang down on both of their bodies. Slowly, steam started to rise.

"Tell me, baby, how often did we have shower sex?" Grantaire asked as he kissed Enjolras' shoulders.

Enjolras' head had fallen back against his shoulder. "Not very often. Usually in the morning, you would go to make breakfast while I showered. Showering together only happened on days we both had off which were very rare."

"I see." Grantaire reached behind him to grab the bottle of lube. He glanced to make sure that it was the lube, and smiled. He opened it before putting some to his fingers. Grantaire slowly inched his finger to Enjolras' entrance. "Tell me, how good did I fuck you last night?"

"You fucked me, so well that I was limping when I made my way to the shower." Enjolras replied

"Was it everything that you hoped it would be?" He held the finger over the entrance.

"YeS!" Enjolras was startled by Grantaire pushing his finger into his entrance, but once he knew what it was he relaxed against his lover.

Grantaire moved the finger around inside of his lover. He slowly opened him up. When it was time to enter a second finger, Grantaire turned Enjolras around and backed them into the shower wall and lifted him up. Enjolras reached for one of the shelves to hold onto as he wrapped his legs around Grantaire's waist. Grantaire pushed two fingers into Enjolras' entrance. Enjolras gripped the shelf.

"Oh, fuck." Enjolras moaned, his head falling back against the shower wall. Arousal stirring as his cock grew hard. Grantaire continued opening him up with two fingers. He hooked his fingers causing a loud moan to escape from his lover. "Please, don't stop. It feels so good."

"I wasn't planning on it, baby. I want to make you feel good." Grantaire told his lover. "I didn't bring a condom, so you might have to settle for me just doing this." He continued to move his finger around.

Enjolras sighed. "No, 'Taire, please. We take the test every three months, I promise that we’re both clean. We just use condoms for added safety, but every once in a while, we'll have sex without one. Ple_ase_." His voice was strained.

"I see. But those were too many words for you to say coherently. We'll have to change that." Grantaire added another finger. Enjolras changed his grip from the shelves to Grantaire's shoulders. It was slippery, but Enjolras knew where to place his hands and legs to avoid slipping. Grantaire used three fingers to open his lover up.

The water falling down on them. As water droplets fell down on Enjolras' body, Grantaire couldn't help himself. He needed to lick his body. Grantaire brought his tongue to Enjolras' chest. Grantaire licked over every inch that he could reach of his lover's body. God, Enjolras was gorgeous. He would do this all day if he could.

Enjolras was sighing. His head had fallen back to the wall, leaving his neck exposed. Grantaire leaned forward and kissed his neck before leaving a mark inciting a moan from Enjolras.

"You're fingers feel so _good_." Enjolras started to fuck himself on his fingers. "But they're not enough. I want your cock so deep inside me, I feel it for days."

"God, baby." Grantaire's head fell against Enjolras' chest.

He continued opening Enjolras up for a few minutes longer until he knew that his lover was open enough. He pulled his fingers out, allowed the water to wash away the lube. Grantaire's hands gripped Enjolras' hips. His lover's legs already wrapped around his waist, and slowly, oh so slowly, he pushed his cock up into Enjolras. Enjolras let out a long moan as his fingers found their way into Grantaire's wet hair.

"Your cock always feels so good inside me." Enjolras whispered as he moved his head forward and marked Grantaire.

It took a few minutes for Grantaire to find a rhythm that worked while they were standing up right, but he soon found one. His hands were gripping Enjolras' legs as he fucked Enjolras deep and hard. But one thing he wasn't expecting was for Enjolras to somehow find the strength to turn the tide. He flipped them around in the shower, so that Grantaire was the one against the wall.

"I love your cock, so much, 'Taire. It's one of my favorite things about your body. How it fills me so perfectly. How deep it goes when you fuck me." Enjolras whispered into his ear. "But right now, I'm going to stop talking, so that my gorgeous lover can fuck me into oblivion."

And fuck Enjolras into oblivion was exactly what he did. He thrusted deep inside of Enjolras while they passionately made out against the wall, but while they kissed Grantaire's legs started to shake and he slowly made his way to the floor, so that they were sitting on the floor of the shower.

_I knew having a large walk-in shower would come in handy._ Grantaire thought as Enjolras pulled away and smiled. He placed his hands on Grantaire's shoulders before he began riding his lover. His body moving up, then sinking back down. It was the perfect rhythm.

Grantaire gripped his hips as Enjolras rode him. His lover's body was moving up and down. His cock bobbing rapidly as he moved. His head thrown back allowing water to fall down over his face and body. In that moment, Grantaire was so gone for this man that was riding his cock so perfectly. He loved this man. He _loved_ him and he would marry him. Grantaire didn't care. He needed to be able to call himself Enjolras' husband forever. Whether he got his memory back or not. Whether Enjolras ever loved him like this or not. He just needed to be tied to this man forever.

He reached up to kiss Enjolras. His fingers tangling in the wet blond curls. "God, baby, you're so beautiful and you're mine. You will always be mine."

"Just yours. Only ever yours." Enjolras kissed Grantaire back with so much passion that Grantaire found himself drunk on Enjolras' kisses. "Fuck me, Grantaire. God, please, fuck me."

Grantaire held Enjolras' torso as he changed positions. He laid Enjolras down on the floor of the shower. His cock had slipped out of Enjolras as they switched positions, so Enjolras spread his legs, allowing Grantaire the most perfect view of his entrance. He smiled before lining up with his entrance and pushed inside hard and fast.

Enjolras screamed, manically. "Just like that, 'Taire. God, fuck me."

Grantaire didn't care that the tile of the shower floor was hurting his knees. He need to fuck Enjolras and he needed to fuck him now. He started to pound into Enjolras, pressing his hips into the floor. Enjolras reached up to press his hand against the shower wall.

"Yes! Fuck! It feels so good! 'Taire, your cock!" Enjolras screamed.

Water continued to cascade over their bodies, but they didn't care. The sex was so pleasurable that they cared about nothing, but each other and how good it felt.

"Baby, you're so tight. So perfect." Grantaire said as he continued his movements. He needed to hear Enjolras' pleasured scream again, so in order to hear it he took one of Enjolras's legs and moved it to his shoulder. Allowing his cock to go even deeper and for Enjolras to scream that perfect, pleasured scream.

"YES! Yes! Yes!"

Grantaire groaned as he bit his lip. He was so deep in Enjolras that he never wanted to leave him. He continued to pound his lover with his thrusts. Enjolras' leg staying up in the air. Soon, Grantaire could feel Enjolras' muscles clinching around him and knew that he was going to reach his peak any minute. He kissed his lover deeply and filthily.

"Baby, could you do me a favor?" Grantaire whispered into his mouth.

"Anything." Enjolras' voice sounded so hoarse from the moans and screaming that it was music to his ears.

"Come on just my cock. Can you do that? Am I fucking you hard and deep enough for you to do that for me?" Grantaire asked.

"Yes."

"Good because I'm about to make you see stars." Grantaire told him with one more kiss. He moved Enjolras' other leg to his shoulder inciting another beautiful scream. Grantaire pounded his lover with everything he had that Enjolras' body was close to bending in half.

"YES! FUCK! YES! YES! FEELS SO GOOD!" Enjolras screamed as his nails dug into Grantaire's back.

Enjolras continued to scream and moan that Grantaire couldn't help the smile on his face. He was doing this. Pleasuring his lover so much that he was releasing the most beautiful screams and moans from that gorgeous mouth.

"'Taire, I can feel it. I'm going to come." Enjolras said.

Grantaire whispered into his ear. "Then, come for me, baby." He continued to thrust into Enjolras as he bit down on his shoulder to leave a mark which was the final straw for his lover.

"GRAN_TAIRE!!! YES!!!_" And with that scream, Enjolras fell over the edge. Grantaire felt cum from Enjolras' cock shoot all over their chests.

The water, having now gone cold, from the shower felt so good on Enjolras' warm body. He closed his eyes and made a small hum as Grantaire shifted his body a little. He allowed Enjolras' legs to fall back to his waist as he thrusted slowly into him to reach his own peak.

Grantaire removed wet curls from Enjolras' forehead. "How did that feel my love?"

"Out of this world." Enjolras said with his eyes still closed.

Grantaire smiled as he continued to thrust into Enjolras before he released a grunt and cum fell into Enjolras' body.

When he was sure all his cum was in Enjolras' body, Grantaire pulled out of Enjolras. He moved to sit against the wall while Enjolras stayed laying down.

"Did I break you?" Grantaire asked.

"Mmhmm." Enjolras said. He opened his eyes to look at Grantaire. "Look, you may have no memory, but one thing that is for sure. You have not lost your ability to make sure that the sex is mind-blowing and out of this world. I know that because we've had plenty of sex in the five years of our relationship, and it has always been as mind-blowing and out of this world as what last night and just now was." He closed his eyes again and said. "God, that felt _so good._"

Grantaire smiled. "It did feel good, didn't it, baby?" Enjolras hummed again. He moved back to hover over Enjolras' body. He kissed him, deeply.

Enjolras grinned like the Cheshire cat. "I don't want to move, but I have class."

"Don't go to class." Grantaire said. "Stay in bed with me. I can make breakfast, we can watch movies, continue getting to know one another, and have more mine-blowing, out of this world sex like we just had."

Enjolras thought about it before agreeing. "Okay." He kissed Grantaire again.

They did their best to stand up on the slippery floor, and eventually did succeed. Enjolras' legs were extremely wobbly, but he didn't care. He knew that if he fell, Grantaire would be there to catch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically porn, but what can I say? They've gone without sex for a little over a month, so they're a tad insatiable.


	20. August 15, 2011

It was the night before Enjolras was supposed to leave. The last Les Amis meeting with Enjolras as the leader got over 10 minutes ago, and now it was time for the going away party that Courfeyrac had planned for Enjolras. Grantaire was sitting in the corner of the room, nursing a bottle of wine, wanting to be anywhere, but there. Enjolras was surrounded by all their other friends as he opened the going away presents and cards.

"Guys, it's only five years. I'm not going away forever." Enjolras said as he opened another card. This one from Éponine.

"Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that we'll miss you." Jehan pulled Enjolras in for a side hug.

"I'll miss you guys, too. All of you." The "some more than others" went unsaid, but they all heard it. All of them being careful not to look in Grantaire's direction.

Enjolras finished opening Éponine's card and recited. "'Dude, you're off on another adventure, but please don't forget us. You do, and I'll cut you.'" The note was just like Éponine. A wonderful friend, but terrifying. He looked at Éponine.

"I'm serious. I know we were never that close, but I don't want you to forget any of us, that includes me." Éponine said. Enjolras just smiled before reaching over and giving her hand a squeeze.

Enjolras reached for another card and opened it, but it was so painfully obvious that it was Grantaire's despite not being signed. He couldn't read what was written out loud despite his friends' protests.

The party continued with Courfeyrac breaking out the alcohol. Enjolras finally caved and had some alcohol, but only enough where he was still sober. Combeferre was slightly buzzed while everyone else, sans Grantaire, was hammered. They were all lucky that Enjolras' flight didn't leave until evening the next day, allowing them to get over their hangovers to say goodbye.

Grantaire was still reluctant to join the party despite a lot of coaxing from their friends. Enjolras couldn't help his gaze that continuously fell to him. Combeferre caught on and followed his gaze.

"Why don't you go and talk to him?" Combeferre suggested, taking a sip of water.

Enjolras shook his head. "No. It's better this way."

"Enj, you love him. You two had sex. You have to do something." Combeferre said.

"Like what?" Enjolras asked. "After we had sex, I told him that I loved him, but he didn't reply. And I woke up the next morning to find him gone. If that's the way it's going to be, well then so be it."

Combeferre gave his friend a disappointed look, but didn't push it.

***

Later that night, after everyone had gone home. Combeferre had agreed to take Enjolras' presents and cards with him in his car while Enjolras stayed to finish a few things. Grantaire was still there, but Enjolras hadn't seen him drink from the bottle of wine in over two hours. He just sat there watching Enjolras work.

Finally, after he finished his work, Enjolras packed up his work. He took out the card and looked at it. Enjolras put his jacket on and threw his messenger bag over his head before walking to Grantaire's table.

"What is this?" Enjolras held up the card.

"I think that's clear. It's a goodbye card."

"No, what's with the writing?" Enjolras said. "'Taire, I don't care about what happened with Sky anymore. You say you're sorry for sleeping with me, but then you say you don't regret it. Which one is it?"

"Both." Grantaire told him. "I could never regret sleeping with you, but I just knew that it couldn't have been what you wanted."

"Couldn't have been what I wanted?" Enjolras exclaimed. "Grantaire, I have wanted nothing more than to have sex with you since the moment I met you. I loved every second of that night. How could I not? That night was the best night of my life."

"Don't say that." Grantaire said. He closed his eyes as if trying to shield himself from the pain.

"Why not? It's the truth."

Grantaire didn't say anything else, and it was clear to Enjolras that the conversation was over, but there was one last thing he needed to say.

"What I said that night was true, Grantaire. I love you." Enjolras confessed. "I've forgiven you for what happened with Sky, and I don't need space from you anymore. I want to be with you, I've always wanted to be with you. But if you don't love me anymore, I can't stay here. However, if you do, then please ask me to stay. If not, well, then I guess, when I stop onto that plan tomorrow, it is goodbye and your chance will be lost. I'm not going to spend the rest of my life hoping for something that may or may not ever happen. There I said it, but the ball is in your court now."

And since Grantaire didn't say anything again, Enjolras quietly said goodnight before leaving the Musain.

Grantaire didn't look up again until he heard the sound of the door click. Then, he realized that he was alone. Complete and utterly alone.

He pushed the bottle of wine away as his body erupted in broken sobs. He pulled his legs up against his chest and wrapped his arms around them as he sobbed against the back of the booth. He wanted to be with Enjolras, but he deserved so much better. And he knew that he would find better at Oxford.

Grantaire would never ask him to stay because he was setting Enjolras free.


	21. March 16, 2017

Enjolras was walking home from work with Combeferre by his side. They needed to discuss what they would be talking about at the Les Amis meeting on Saturday. They walked into Enjolras' apartment. Neither one realizing that Grantaire was home, just in his studio.

The last few days since their "first" date - and many rounds of sex later - had brought back some of Grantaire's motivation for art. He had even asked Enjolras if he could draw him in the nude once again which was something that Enjolras had agreed to. That drawing was still in the sketchbook, one that will probably never see the light the day.

Grantaire heard his fiancé's and Combeferre's voices as they walked into the apartment. He was about to set down his art supplies down to go greet them when he heard Combeferre say his name.

"So, how's Grantaire? We haven't seen him in a few days." Combeferre said. Leaning against the island.

Enjolras grabbed a glass and a few ice cubes before filling the glass with water. "He's fine. He's just been a little preoccupied lately." Enjolras did his best to hide his smile, but he knew he failed. It didn't help that he could feel his face flush bright red.

Combeferre looked at him, suspiciously. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't worry about it. Let's get to work." Enjolras grabbed his bag to take his laptop out. He booted it up, avoiding Combeferre's gaze.

"Enjolras, what does that mean?"

Enjolras sighed. "Don't worry about it, 'Ferre." But the look on his friend's face didn't change. "Fine! We've been busy getting to know one another again, and we may have been having," His voice dropped really quiet that Combeferre barely heard it. "Sex."

"What?"

"Sex! We've been having sex."

Combeferre looked at his friend, but didn't say anything. Just turned toward the papers that Enjolras had gotten out.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"If you have something to say, 'Ferre, say it. Don't hold it back." Enjolras told his friend.

"Don't you think that's a little selfish? The guy doesn't even have his memory back yet."

Enjolras felt a surge of anger rise up. Combeferre never judged him like this. Why was it happening now? "What? I didn't manipulate him into having sex with me. We both consented to it. We both wanted it."

"But Enj, come on, he has no memory, and yet, here you are having sex with him and keeping him in the engagement."

"You told me to keep it until we knew if he'd get his memory back, plus we already have an agreement with Fantine that if his memory is not back in time, we call it off. If it is, it's still happening."

"Enj, it's been a month." Combeferre reminded him.

"You don't need to remind of something that I am fully aware of. But we still have two and half months until the wedding. You heard Dr. Murphy we can't force it or it might never come back."

"Yeah, but think about him. Does he really want this?"

"He does. He loves me."

"Non-amnesiac Grantaire does, but about amnesiac Grantaire?" Combeferre asked.

Enjolras rolled his eyes. "Both of them. No, not both. Just the one because even though he doesn't remember, he is still Grantaire. He is still the man that I love and have loved for six years. That's not going to change, 'Ferre. And because of that I will continue to get to know him again. I will continue to cuddle and hug and kiss him. I will continue to have sex with him. It's my life, 'Ferre. My relationship. Meaning it's my choice and his. And no one else's. Alright?"

Combeferre looked like he still didn't approve, but he shut his mouth and didn't say another word on the matter.

Enjolras understood that he was coming from a place of concern for both of them, but why couldn't his best friend just trust them? They knew what they were doing and it wasn't to stop. Not if he could help it.

***

After about an hour, they decided to call it good and Combeferre left the apartment. Enjolras shut the door and sighed. He walked into the kitchen to put everything away. While he was in the kitchen, Grantaire came out of the studio. Enjolras noticed him right away.

"How long have you been here?"

"The whole time."

"So, you heard…"

"Every word."

Enjolras could see the sadness in his eyes, and his heart ached. "'Taire, he's just concerned that's all."

"Is it? He practically said that you forced yourself on me."

"But we both know that's not the truth. We both consented to it. We both wanted it. Wanted this."

"Maybe we should just call it off. Nothing has happened. And I don't want you tied to someone that doesn't remember you." Grantaire said. "Besides, you basically said it yourself in the alley, you'll never love me like this."

"But what if I was wrong?" Enjolras questioned.

"You love the me with memories. Not the me without them."

Enjolras couldn't take it anymore. He walked to Grantaire and kissed him, passionately, putting every ounce of love that he had for Grantaire in the kiss. When he pulled away, his hands were cupping Grantaire's face. He pressed their foreheads together. "I love you, Grantaire. I love you. _I love you._ **I. Love. You.**"

Grantaire looked at like he was going to cry. "What changed since the night in the alley?"

"I think it really hit me when I saw the look on 'Ferre's face when I told him that we've been having sex, and I just felt this overwhelming need to declare it right then and there that I was sleeping with you because I love you, and that I've always loved you. The only reason why I hesitated on labeling my feelings as love was because it felt like I was betraying what we already had, which as I’ve said many times already, is so fucking dumb, but it’s the truth. But memories or no memories, I love you, and you will _always_ be my Grantaire."

Grantaire kissed him, hard and passionate. Enjolras allowed Grantaire's tongue inside his mouth instantly, and their tongues danced with each other. Grantaire pulled away and took Enjolras' hand, leading him to their bedroom.

Grantaire kissed him as he slowly moved his fingers to Enjolras' t-shirt. He pulled it up and over his head. His fingers once again trailing down the beautiful, soft alabaster skin. Enjolras just stared at him with a smile before once again capturing Grantaire's mouth with his own. Enjolras' own fingers found Grantaire's shirt and pulled it over his head before finding his jeans and unbuckling them. Letting them fall to the floor.

"What are you…?" Grantaire asked, but Enjolras pressed a finger to his lips silencing him.

"Tonight I'm pleasuring you." Enjolras pulled his fingers away to kiss him.

"But I thought that you loved being on the receiving end?" Grantaire asked.

"I do. But that doesn't mean that I can't make you feel good before you make me. Just let me, 'Taire. Please let me show you how much I love you."

Grantaire nodded and Enjolras kissed him again. His fingers found the waistband of the boxers and pulled them down. Enjolras slowly fell to his knees. He stroked Grantaire's cock until it was hard, and then took the cock into his mouth.

He moaned as Enjolras sucked on his cock. His fingers found their way into the blond curls and started pulling on them. Enjolras hummed around Grantaire's cock. Grantaire looked down and there was nothing more beautiful than the sight of his cock in Enjolras' mouth.

"God, baby, you look so hot, down on your hands and knees. My cock in your mouth." Grantaire said. His hands gripping the curls tighter.

Enjolras hummed again, and Grantaire smiled. His lover continued to do wicked things with his mouth to his cock and before he knew it, his release hit and cum was entering into Enjolras' mouth, who licked up every inch. As Enjolras stood back up, he removed the rest of his clothes.

"So, my love, how did that feel?" Enjolras pulled Grantaire's head down for a kiss. His hands running up Grantaire's body.

"Perfect."

"Good." Enjolras pushed Grantaire onto the bed before climbing over him. He straddled Grantaire's waist, his hands planting themselves on his fiancé's chest. "You're so beautiful, love. So beautiful." Enjolras began to kiss down his chest. "Every inch of your body is beautiful." He took a nipple into his mouth and started sucking and playing with it. Grantaire moaned. Enjolras then gave the same attention to the other before going back to kiss down his chest.

Enjolras's hand found Grantaire's. He laced their fingers together as he brought his mouth back to Grantaire's cupping his face with his free hand. Grantaire smiled as they kissed. Enjolras pulled away to return the smile and moved a curl behind his ear. He leaned down and gave his fiancé an Eskimo kiss.

"What do you want, darling?" Enjolras asked.

"Ride me. Please."

Enjolras nodded. "I can do that." He leaned over the bed to grab the lube and a condom. When he came back up, he handed Grantaire the bottle. "Open me up."

Grantaire nodded. He opened up the bottle. Enjolras planted his hands on his chest. He pushed a finger inside causing a loud, glorious moan to escape from Enjolras' mouth.

"How does that feel, baby?" Grantaire said. When he received a moan as an answer, he smiled. Grantaire entered another finger alongside the first. The sound that came from Enjolras' mouth was a mixture of a moan and growl. He continued to scissor the two fingers. Enjolras leaned down to kiss him as he was opened up by his lover. It was passionate and deep kiss.

"I love this, darling. Your fingers inside of me as they stretch me for your wonderful cock. It feels so good. I would stay all day in bed with you like this if I could." Enjolras kissed him again. Grantaire hooked his fingers inside of him, and a moan escaped from Enjolras' mouth.

A third finger was entered until Grantaire knew that Enjolras was open enough and pulled out his fingers. Enjolras whined.

He reached for the condom, but Grantaire's hand came up. "No. No condom."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

Enjolras reached for the lube and slicked up Grantaire's cock. Grantaire moaned. Almost coming at the touch. Enjolras positioned himself over the cock with Grantaire's help to balance him as he slid down the cock. He moaned as his eyes slid shut as Grantaire stretched and filled him.

"God, baby." Grantaire said. His hand fells into Enjolras' hair before he pulled him down in for a hard and filthy kiss. When he pulled away, Enjolras noticed that his eyes were black with lust. "Ride me. I want you to ride me until your thighs are screaming in pain."

Enjolras kissed him again. "Your wish is my command."

Enjolras moved back so that he was rolling on the cock. The angles changed just a tad that caused a moan to escape both of them. Enjolras planted his hands on Grantaire's chest. Grantaire's hands had found their way to his hips. Enjolras pulled off the cock before sliding back down, over and over and over again.

"Oh, yes. Yes!" Enjolras moaned as he continued to bounce on the cock. He didn't ride Grantaire very often, but he knew that would definitely change. There was just something so much more satisfying being fucked this way. Maybe it was the fact that he controlled the pace or how deep the cock went inside him. Either way, he's most certainly going to start doing this more. He continued to move his hips, picking up his speed as he did so.

"Come on, baby, ride me. Pound yourself on my cock, I know you want to." Grantaire urged.

Enjolras paused for a second. Just to feel the cock inside of him before he started riding him again. He took Grantaire's demand and started moving faster.

"'Taire, come on. Move!" Enjolras fucked himself on the cock as fast as he could. Grantaire kept his hands on Enjolras' hips as he started moving his hips upward at the same speed as what Enjolras was going. "Yes! God, perfect. Just like this." Enjolras threw his head back. He had moved his hands to Grantaire's hips, allowing him better leverage. "Come on, 'Taire! Fuck me!"

Their paces matched as they fucked each other, but it wasn't enough for either of them. So, Grantaire sat up, wrapped his arms around Enjolras' waist and flipped them. He sat on his knees, placing Enjolras' legs around his waist. Grantaire gripped Enjolras' hips, lifting them, leaving the upper half of Enjolras' body on the bed.

Grantaire started pounding Enjolras. Going as fast, deep, and hard as he could.

"God, yes! I love you!" Enjolras told him with his eyes closed. "More!"

Grantaire was giving Enjolras all that he could. Both of their bodies were glistening with sweat, but they were nowhere near being finished.

"Fuck me! Fuck!" Enjolras' fist gripped the sheets. "It feels so good! Yes!"

Grantaire was biting his bottom lip. But when he reached Enjolras' sweet spot, he let out a loud moan. "Baby! You feel good!"

The heels of Enjolras' feet were digging in his ass. "'Taire! Just like this! Fuck me!"

Both of them knew that there was no chance in hell that their neighbors were asleep. They were being away too loud, but neither one cared.

Enjolras was writhing underneath him. "Fuck! Fuck!"

Grantaire knew that he was about to come. "You know the rule, baby. Come without my hand, just on my cock."

Grantaire continued to fuck Enjolras. His thrusts were as powerful and fast as he could make them. He was balls deep inside of him. His movements continued until he heard Enjolras scream.

"Yes! Fuck me! It feels so good, 'Taire! It feels so–" His scream cut off as Grantaire found the sweet spot again. "GRAN_TAIRE!!!!! YES!!!_"

His release hit unexpectedly and cum spattered everywhere on their bodies, but Grantaire didn't care. The sex was too damn good to care. It was obvious by how limp Enjolras was that he had broken him again.

Grantaire thrusted gently into Enjolras until he came with his own moan and cum was releasing inside of Enjolras. Grantaire slowly pulled out of him, and Enjolras sighed in content.

Grantaire laid down next to him. "How do you feel, baby?" Enjolras sighed again. "Does it beat that round of shower sex we had?"

Enjolras opened his eyes and looked at his fiancé. "They are like neck and neck."

Grantaire smiled. "I'm glad." He leaned over and kissed his fiancé. "I love you, Enjolras."

"I love you, too." Enjolras cupped his face, running his thumb over his cheek bone.

Grantaire looked at Enjolras with a tight smile on his face. "So, the wedding…?"

Enjolras raised an eyebrow. "What about it?"

"Do you want to go through with it?" Grantaire asked.

Enjolras moved closer to Grantaire. "I love you, Grantaire, and if you'll have me, I would love to marry you."

Grantaire smiled before rolling over, so that Enjolras was pinned to the bed. He kissed him, deeply and passionately. "Yes, I want to marry you. I'm going to marry you."

"Good." Enjolras pulled him down to his mouth again and they made out on their bed.

"Round two?" Grantaire asked.

"Maybe later. Right now, just cuddle me."

"I can do that." Grantaire rolled back off of Enjolras. They situated themselves so that Enjolras was laying with his back to Grantaire's chest. He wrapped his arms around Enjolras' chest and laced their fingers together. He pressed a kiss to the back of Enjolras' neck, who hummed.

They laid basking in the afterglow of sex, and content by just being close to each other. Neither one was willing to fall asleep nor did they. At least, not until after Grantaire talked Enjolras into round two.


	22. August 16, 2011

It was getting closer and closer to 5:00 P.M. The plane left at 8:05, and the traffic to the airport was already going to be a pain in the ass. Enjolras was waiting in his apartment with his luggage. Combeferre and Courfeyrac by the door.

"Enj, we gotta go." Courfeyrac said.

"I know. I just thought–" Enjolras sighed.

"We know, but we can't keep waiting. We have to go." Combeferre said.

Enjolras sighed again before grabbing his suitcase and carryon. He made his way out the door, his two best friends following.

***

They made it to the airport around a quarter to six. Enjolras got his bags from Combeferre's car and the three of them walked into the airport. He stared at the baggage check and security line, and took a deep breath and paused. Needing to draw strength from his friends, Enjolras turned to them to say goodbye.

Enjolras went to Courfeyrac first, and hugged him tightly. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you, too. Don't forget to call and Skype. We want to know what's going on with you over there." Courfeyrac said.

"Every day. I promise." Enjolras promised.

"I'll hold you to that."

Enjolras pulled away and went to Combeferre. This one, apart from Grantaire, was the hardest goodbye. Combeferre was the rock that kept him grounded. He always had been, and now he wouldn't be.

"Don't you dare start crying on me." Combeferre pulled Enjolras in for the hug. Enjolras nodded. "And ditto, everything that Courf said."

Enjolras laughed, but then his expression grew serious again. "Please take care of _him._" Neither one needed to say who "him" was. They both knew.

"Of course. But don't let yourself dwell on what if. Have new experiences. Meet new people. You're going to Oxford for Christ's sake." Combeferre said.

"I'm going to Oxford." Enjolras smiled.

"Yes, you are. Now, go. The line is getting longer. Do you have everything? Passport? Boarding pass?" Combeferre asked.

"I had it the first time you asked. And the second, and the third and fourth." Enjolras said.

Combeferre smiled. "Okay."

Enjolras turned to start walking toward the security gate, but stopped before turning around and running to pull his best friends into a tight group hug.

Whey they pulled away, Combeferre whispered. "Now, go. And don't look back."

Enjolras grabbed his bags again, turned around, and walked to the security gate. Doing exactly what Combeferre said and didn't look back.

He made it through security and baggage check without any issues, and then he finally made it to the gate where his plane would be taking off. Enjolras sat down, took out his book, and waited for boarding to start, still secretly hoping that Grantaire would pull the classic cliché of coming to the airport and begging him to stay, but he seriously doubted that it was going to happen.

***

Across the city, in East Village, Grantaire was sitting on the couch at his, Éponine, and Jehan's apartment. Grantaire was attempting to block out every word that his friends said about going after Enjolras.

"R, you have to." Jehan said.

"He made his decision." Grantaire told him and Éponine.

"He wouldn't have made it, if you hadn't been an ass about it." Éponine said. "When he told us about it, it was clear in his eyes that he didn't want to go. He wanted to stay. He was hurt when he put in the application, and quite frankly, I don't blame him."

"You don't even like him, Ép."

"That is not true. Do I think that he can be cruel and downright terrible sometimes? Yes. Do I think he needs to develop better social skills? Absolutely. But he's a great friend to all of us, and at the end of the day, he always comes running when one of us needs him."

"R, he's leaving. For five years. Do you really want to spend those five years pining away for him when he's in a foreign country? When you could have him here?" Jehan asked.

"We all know how you feel about each other, so get off your ass and go get him. Otherwise, you're going to lose him, and none of us are going to feel sorry for you." Éponine said adding as much bite and sting to the words as humanly possible.

That finally sprung Grantaire into action. He looked at his phone. "What time does his place leave?"

Jehan looked at the group chat. "8:05."

Grantaire glanced at his phone again. It said _6:23 P.M._ "We have to go." He made it to the door before he remembered. "He's probably already sitting at the gate. How am I going to get through?"

Jehan held up a piece of paper. "Already have it taken care of. You are apparently traveling to Dallas, but it will get you in." He walked to hand the boarding pass to Grantaire.

"Did you guys plan this?" Grantaire looked at the boarding pass.

"Combeferre bought it, and Courfeyrac brought it over while you were asleep in hope that we’d make you see sense, which we did." Éponine said.

Jehan looked out the window. "Combeferre and Courfeyrac are waiting to take you to the airport."

"Go!" Éponine shouted.

Grantaire ran through the door and down the stairs. Jehan and Éponine danced around and cheered. Grantaire got in the car and Combeferre was driving back to the airport.

As they drove, Grantaire kept frantically looking at the time. When it was reaching 7:15, Grantaire said. "We're not going to make it."

"Yes, we will." Combeferre said.

Which they did with 30 minutes to spare, Grantaire entered the airport after asking Courfeyrac what gate Enjolras was at. Gate B26. He heard the announcement that they were in the middle of boarding Enjolras' flight. He went through the shortest line of security that he could find.

As he waited, Grantaire kept saying, "Come on, come on."

Finally, he was able to go through. He quickly grabbed his shoes and belt and put them on before running toward gate B26. As he ran, the announcements regarding boarding continued.

He finally arrived at the gate, only to see that they were closing the door. Grantaire ran to the door and started begging the woman to let him on.

"I'm sorry, sir. I can't do that. The plane has already closed its doors." The woman said.

"I don't want to get on the plane. I just need to get someone off of it. I'm begging you. _Please._" Grantaire pleaded. His heart breaking and tears forming.

"There's nothing I can do. I'm sorry." The woman looked at him with a sad expression on her face.

Grantaire sighed in defeat. He walked away from the counter that the woman was working at and to the windows where he had a partial view of the plane that the love of his life was on. The plane that was taking the love of his life across the Atlantic and away from him for five years. He felt tears rush down his cheeks.

But then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw something golden.

It couldn't be.

Could it?

Grantaire turned to look, and there he was.

Enjolras.

Still in New York and not on a plane.

Grantaire walked to where Enjolras was sitting. His suitcase on the floor next to him while his carry on sat on the chair next to him. Enjolras looked up as he heard the footsteps approach. He quickly stood up when he saw that it was Grantaire.

"You didn't get on?" Grantaire asked.

Enjolras shook his head. "I tried. Three times I tried. I got up to the door, almost handed her my boarding pass and passport, but I couldn't do it." Enjolras didn't say anything again for a few seconds, and then he said, "What are you doing here?"

"Why do you think I'm here? I'm here to ask you something."

"Then ask me. Please."

"Stay." Grantaire cupped Enjolras' face. "I'm sorry about Sky. I'm sorry about being an ass. I'm sorry about every misstep that we've taken since we met. But if you stay, I promise that I will do everything I can to make it right. I love you. So, stay." He pressed their foreheads together and whispered into the air between them "Stay with me."

Enjolras pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. "I love you. And I’m sorry for everything too, I really am."

"You are absolutely 100% forgiven since it was mostly me." Grantaire pulled him in for a deep and passionate kiss. 

When they pulled away from each other, Enjolras reached for Grantaire's hand as they sat down again.

"I'm sorry that it took me so long to come to my senses. I just…I thought it would be better if you did go. You deserve someone so much better than me." Grantaire said.

Enjolras shook his head. "No, I don't. I just want you. Just the way you are."

"But when I was with Sky, I hurt you. I hurt you so deeply that you–" Grantaire was cut off.

"It doesn't matter, anymore."

"Yes, it does. Because I loved you, then. I loved you, so much, that I didn't know what to do. It was intense and real and I had never felt anything like that before. You were a hurricane of emotions that I just didn't know how to deal with. And when I met Sky, he was safe. It was easy, but it wasn't at all what I wanted. I wanted you. I _always_ wanted you."

Enjolras squeezed his hand. "I don't care about Sky anymore. Yes, it hurt, but it's been months and I'm over it." He explained. "'Taire, I love you. There is no amount of hurt or pain that you could inflict on me that would ever make that love go away."

Grantaire smiled before kissing him again.

When they pulled away, the decided that it was time to head home. Grantaire took Enjolras' suitcase for him while Enjolras grabbed the carryon. They kissed one more time before they made their way out of the airport, hand in hand.


	23. March 17, 2017

Grantaire woke up. His arms still wrapped around Enjolras, who was lying on his chest with an arm thrown over Grantaire's waist. He kissed his hair while his fingers trailed down Enjolras' smooth back. Grantaire pulled the sheet up more over their bodies. As he waited for Enjolras to wake up, he stared at the ceiling.

Grantaire had had a dream that night of where he and Enjolras had bumped into each other. It had seemed like Enjolras had been in a rust. They also looked to be on some sort of campus. The dream had felt too vivid to not have been a memory. But he wasn't sure if that is what it was.

After another 20 minutes, he heard Enjolras sigh, deeply, before opening his eyes.

"Good morning, darling." Grantaire said, kissing the top of his fiancé's head.

Enjolras looked up at him, sleep still evident in his eyes. "Good morning."

"Sleep well?" Grantaire asked.

"The best in weeks." Enjolras pressed a kiss to Grantaire's chest.

Grantaire hummed, gently. "Ummm, love, I have a question."

"What's going on?" Enjolras asked, concern evident in his voice. He rolled over to lay on his back.

"I think I might have remembered something, but I'm not 100% sure. I need you to confirm it. Anyway, the question is. Did you and I ever run into each other? Like with both of us in a hurry? And what looks to be on a college campus?" Grantaire asked.

Enjolras slowly sat up with a wide smile on his face. Grantaire sat up, too.

"Yes, that was how we met actually. It was the second day of classes our freshmen year. I was running late for my class, and I think you were coming back from one. Both of us weren't watching where we were going, and we ran into each other."

"So, then it must have been a memory."

"Well, tell me more about it, if you can?" Enjolras asked.

Grantaire proceeded to tell Enjolras about his dream. Being as detailed as he could. With every detail, Enjolras' smile grew wider. After Grantaire's was done, Enjolras crawled over Grantaire, so that he was sitting in his lap. He cupped his face and kissed him.

When they pulled away, Grantaire looked up at him. "It's a memory, I take it." Grantaire wrapped his arms around Enjolras' slim waist. Resting his hands on Enjolras' bare ass.

"Yes, it is. The memory of how we first met."

Grantaire kissed him again. "Celebratory sex?"

Enjolras chuckled. "I swear, with or without your memory, you only ever think about sex."

"What? I like sex. Especially sex with his fiancé." Grantaire kissed down Enjolras' neck.

"Well, I like sex with you, too." Enjolras let out a soft moan as teeth scrapped against his skin.

"So…"

"Not right now." Enjolras said, reluctantly. He looked at the clock. It was nearing the time that he had to leave, awfully quickly. "I have class this morning."

Grantaire pulled away with a pout. "But sex?"

"Sex can wait until after the Les Amis meeting tonight." Enjolras replied. "I promise that tonight you can have your wicked way with me, all night. And tomorrow, I don't have any classes, so it can be just us. Alright?"

"Alright." Grantaire agreed.

"Good." Enjolras slid away from Grantaire's lap.

Enjolras was still naked as he moved around the room as Grantaire laid back. He watched Enjolras with intense eyes.

"You know, it would be a lot easier if you put some clothes on because all it's making me want is to throw you back in the bed." Grantaire told him.

Enjolras rolled his eyes. He could see Grantaire's hand down his chest towards his cock with a smirk.

"Don't even think about it, buster!" Enjolras said, pointedly. "Instead, go make us breakfast."

Grantaire sighed, mischievously. "Fine." He stood up from the bed and found his boxers.

"That's a good little fiancé." Enjolras said. He placed his clothes on a chair before going into the bathroom and the turn of the lock sounded, on the door from the bedroom and the door from the hallway.

Grantaire walked to it and called. "You're cruel!"

"Breakfast!" Enjolras called back.

Grantaire smiled, putting on pajama pants and making his way toward the kitchen. He cooked a breakfast of just simply toast, bacon, and eggs. Grantaire also got his fiancé's coffee ready. He was drinking his own mug of coffee when he heard the door of their bedroom open. Enjolras came out dressed in tight skinny jeans and a nice red flannel button down and red Converse. He also had his curls in a ponytail.

"How was the shower?" Grantaire asked.

"Good." Enjolras sat down. He took a bit of toast before eating his over easy eggs.

"So, tonight at the meeting, are we going to stay anything about the memory?" Grantaire asked.

"Only if you want to." Enjolras said. Grantaire looked at him, Enjolras saw that he looked unsure. He stood up and walked around the island. "Love, it's your choice. As ecstatic as I am about you remembering how we met, if you don't want the others knowing, that's okay. If you do, that's okay, too."

Grantaire nodded before reaching for Enjolras' hand and kissing the back. "Let's tell them, but I don't want to make a big deal out of it."

"Easier said than done since our friends probably will."

Grantaire chuckled, lightly before kissing his fiancé again. "In the meantime, you sit down and eat your breakfast."

When it was time for Enjolras to leave for class, Grantaire had his travel mug ready and waiting.

"Text me when you're on your way home. If I don't answer, I'm in the studio. Getting off to my many nude portraits of you since you didn't allow me to have the real thing."

Enjolras rolled his eyes. "You are incorrigible."

"I know, but you love me anyway." Grantaire said.

"You bet your fucking ass I do." Enjolras cupped his face and kissed him, deeply. Flicking his tongue in Grantaire's mouth, teasingly, and bit his lip. When he pulled away, he could feel that Grantaire's arousal had started. "Just a little something to remember me by." He winked.

"You're so getting it tonight, baby."

Enjolras bit his lip, seductively, "Can't wait." And with that, he left.

Grantaire shook his head before going to shower. Getting himself off to the thought of how he was going to make Enjolras scream that night in revenge.

***

Later that night, they walked to the Musain together, hand in hand.

"You ready, love?" Enjolras asked.

"Very much so."

Enjolras nodded and opened the door to the café. They made their way to the back room. Combeferre, Éponine, Courfeyrac, and Jehan were the only other ones to arrive. Enjolras made his way to the head table while Grantaire went to sit next to his friends. Combeferre came up to Enjolras.

"Enj, I'm sorry about yesterday. I don't know what came over me. You're right. You and Grantaire can do whatever you want. It's not my place to judge." Combeferre said.

"'Ferre, it's alright. You were coming from a place of concern, I get it." Enjolras gave his friend a smile.

"Okay. So, I'm forgiven." Combeferre said.

"You were forgiven the moment you left." Enjolras replied.

Combeferre pulled Enjolras in for a hug before going back to the other table.

After everyone had arrived, Enjolras called the meeting to order. He looked at Grantaire, who winked. "Well, before I get started, there is something that you need to be told. But first, I must ask that we not make a big deal of until **_after _**the meeting." Putting emphasis on after. "Grantaire, if you will."

"This morning, one of my many lost memories came back." Grantaire said with a wide grin.

Jehan turned and asked. "Oh, my God. Which one?"

"The one of how Enjolras and I met." Grantaire explained.

They clapped excitedly.

Cosette turned to Enjolras. "Does this mean the wedding…?"

"Is still on? Yes. Although, to be honest, it was never off." Enjolras told his friends.

The clapping and cheers continued until Enjolras called the meeting back to order.

"We can celebrate after." Enjolras said. "Now, on to different things."

***

After the meeting, a round of drinks was ordered, and Enjolras caved and even drank some. But after a while, he leaned over to Grantaire, who was taking a sip of his one and only drink, to whisper, "I thought you wanted to have your wicked way with me."

Grantaire choked on his drink. He coughed before nodding.

"Then, let's go, lover." Enjolras dropped his voice a few decibels on lover and it went straight to Grantaire's cock.

"That's it." Grantaire stood up. Enjolras had already grabbed his bag and Grantaire grabbed Enjolras by the hand and pulled him out of the Musain. Their friends whistling and cat-calling behind them.

***

When they arrived at their apartment, Enjolras threw his bag next to the door and waited for Grantaire. Grantaire lifted him up and carried him to the bedroom.

"Baby, by the time, I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk for days without limping." Grantaire said.

Enjolras, Grantaire swears, purred in his ear.

When they got in the bedroom, Grantaire threw Enjolras on the bed and got to work.


	24. August 20, 2011

Four days after Grantaire asked Enjolras to stay, it was time for their first date. Both of them were nervous as hell. Enjolras was in his bedroom, trying to find something to wear when Combeferre and Courfeyrac came in.

"Enj, you could literally wear a table cloth and Grantaire would still call you the most beautiful man to ever grace this planet." Courfeyrac hopped on his bed.

"Not helping, Courf." Enjolras continued to dig in his drawers. "This has to be perfect. It's our first date." He pulled something out and groaned in frustration when it wasn't right.

"Alright, let me take over." Combeferre said. Enjolras walked away from his drawers and went to sit at his desk. "Enj, you are working yourself up over nothing. This is Grantaire we are talking about."

"Exactly. It's Grantaire. The man that I love with all of my heart and soul. The man that I want to spend the rest of my life with. I'm working myself up because this is a pretty big deal." Enjolras said.

"I know, Enj." Combeferre said. He pulled out a white t-shirt, then went over to his friend's closet and pulled out a black blazer and a nice pair of black skinny jeans. Then, added color by completing the outfit with red Converse. "Here. Wear this. Its perfect first date material, plus there's the fact that if I remember correctly, and my memory never fails me, you were wearing this the day you met him. I only remember because while you griped about the small stain of white paint on the blazer from Grantaire's still wet painted fingers when you bumped into each other, your voice was filled with adoration."

"'Ferre, you're a genius." Enjolras said.

"I know." Combeferre told his best friend. "Now, Courf and I will be in the living room. Grantaire will be here in an hour, so go and shower."

Enjolras smiled and nodded. Combeferre grabbed Courfeyrac and pulled him out of the room.

"Um…guys, thanks." Enjolras said.

"For what?" Courfeyrac said.

"Giving him another chance after the whole Sky thing." Enjolras said

Neither one said anything only nodded and smiled before leaving the room.

Enjolras set the clothes down before heading into the bathroom to shower. Although, he didn't see much reason to, for if everything went according to how he wanted it, he would end up back in either his own or Grantaire's bed, and get all sweaty and gross after making passionate love to him.

He quickly showered and got dressed. Then, afterward, he went out to the living room to wait for Grantaire.

There was a knock on the door, two minutes to the time that Grantaire said he'd pick him up, and Enjolras' heart jumped in his chest. He stood up and went to open it.

Grantaire was standing there in an outfit similar to his own, but he added a grey scarf to it and was wearing a grey beanie to match. He also had single red rose in his hand.

"Hello." Grantaire said.

"Hey." Enjolras said with a shy smile.

Grantaire's smile grew wider. "Um…this is for you." He handed the rose out to him.

"Thank you." Enjolras took it.

"Shall we go?" Grantaire held out his hand, Enjolras took it, grabbed his keys, and left the apartment with not so much as a goodbye to his two best friends. His mind was solely focused on Grantaire.

"So, umm…I need to be honest with you." Enjolras pulled his hand to stop as they made their way down the hallway toward the elevator. Grantaire looked at him, patiently. "I'm nervous. Like extremely nervous."

"I know, I can feel it in how sweaty your hand is." Grantaire joked.

Enjolras pulled his hand away and wiped it on his jeans. "Sorry. I'm sorry."

Grantaire gently shook his head with an affectionate smile. "Baby, it's just me, okay? There's nothing to be nervous about." He kissed Enjolras' hand. "And to be quiet honest, I'm nervous, too. Terrified, even. But it's all going to be fine, alright."

"Okay." Enjolras smiled.

"Good." Grantaire pressed a light kiss to Enjolras' lips. "Let's get going." And they continued to be walking to the elevator.

***

Their taxi pulled up in front of a placed called Rose's Dinner. After paying their fee, the couple got out of the taxi. Enjolras looked at the exterior of the restaurant to take it in. This place seemed like it was special to Grantaire. He turned to ask him as such. 

"This is my favorite spot in the entirety of this city. I've never shared it with anyone." Grantaire revealed.

"Well, I feel honored." Enjolras blushed at Grantaire's confession.

Grantaire kissed him before opening the door and letting Enjolras in first. He walked to the hostess, who smiled when he saw him.

"Welcome back, R. Two?" The hostess asked.

"Yes, please."

They followed the waitress to a booth in the corner. She set down their menus and told them their waiter would be right with them. Enjolras admired the décor. It looked like a normal diner. The checkered flooring. The red booths and tables. It was perfect first date material.

"Rose has owned this place for over 30 years. Here she comes now." Grantaire pointed behind Enjolras.

Enjolras turned his head. Coming toward them was a sweet looking elderly woman, walking with a cane, but she didn't look a day over 70. She smiled when she saw them.

"Grantaire, my boy, how are you doing?" Rose asked with a smile.

"Great." He said. "Rose, this is my boyfriend, Enjolras."

Rose turned her head and smiled. She held out her hand for Enjolras to shake. "Nice to meet you. I've heard nothing, but wonderful things about you."

Enjolras blushed after shaking her hand. "Thank you."

"What can I get you two to drink?" Rose questioned.

"Um…we'll share one of the large Coca-Cola cherry milkshakes." Grantaire said. He saw the look on Enjolras' face. "Trust me, it's delicious. It is what this place is known for."

"Well, that and the homemade chicken pot pie." Rose bragged.

"I guess if it's famous, I'll have that." Enjolras ordered

Enjolras noticed Grantaire's raised eyebrow before turned to Rose and tell her the usual.

"What's your usual?" Enjolras asked.

"A bacon cheeseburger with nothing, but cheese, burger, and bacon. Then, tater tots with ranch."

Rose came back with their milkshake, and Grantaire was right, it was delicious. Then, she came with their food.

While they ate, some of the sauce dribbled down Enjolras' chin. Grantaire chuckled before leaning over and wiped the sauce away. They blushed and smiled at each other.

They ended up ordering another milkshake to share before Grantaire paid the bills and they left Rose's Diner.

"So, you planned this, where are you taking me next?" Enjolras took Grantaire's hand in his own.

"We can go back to one of our places and watch a movie?" Grantaire suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Mine or yours?"

"What's 'Ferre up to tonight?"

"I'm not sure. What about Ép and Jehan?"

"Jehan said that he was going to Courf's place, and Ép said that she was hanging with Cosette and Musichetta, having a girl's night." Grantaire said. "So, mine, I take it?"

They walked in the direction of the East Village to Grantaire's apartment. When they got to Grantaire's apartment, they walked to his bedroom.

"Sorry that it's messy." Grantaire said.

"I don't care." Enjolras turned and kissed him.

Enjolras went to sit on the bed, removing his shoes and blazer. Grantaire did the same and grabbed his laptop.

"What do you want to watch?" Grantaire asked, pulling up Netflix.

"You can choose whatever you like."

Grantaire didn't find anything that interested him, so he pulled up his Amazon Prime account in order for them to watch _Bones._

"You don't care, do you?" Grantaire sat beside Enjolras.

"No. This is 'Ferre's favorite show, so I've seen every episode that's out about 100 times." Enjolras explained.

Grantaire didn't say anything. They just got comfortable. Enjolras moved to lay in between Grantaire's legs. Grantaire wrapped his arms around him.

"You don't know how badly I've wanted this." Enjolras said.

Grantaire kissed the back of his ear. "I think I do."

They stopped talking while they watched the show, but they only made it through two episodes before Grantaire paused his computer.

"What's wrong?" Enjolras asked.

"I just…are you sure that you want this? Because I'm a mess, 'Jolras. Like a super mess. I drink, too much. I say stupid things. I have depression and anxiety. I'm just going to bring you down." Grantaire told him.

Enjolras pulled out of his arms. He changed to be sitting in front of Grantaire. He took both hands in his. "Love, I don't care. I knew all of that from the very beginning. All of those reasons and more are what caused me to fall in love with you in the first place." Enjolras said. "You don't have to convince me, and you definitely don't need to be scared that you aren't enough because you are. Just you being you is enough for me. And even though, this," He held up their hands for emphasis, "is just four days old, it's good. It's perfect."

"But with how I've hurt you? How can you forgive me for that?"

"Love, I'd much rather just forget about it and not have to worry about you fixing it because I don't need more reminders of it. Yes, it hurt. It hurt so fucking much. But I don't care anymore. We're together now, that's all that matters. But one thing, I do know, is that if you can't forgive yourself, we won't last long because we can't compete with it, okay?" Enjolras told him. "Just let us be us, and only us."

Grantaire smiled. "Okay, ma vie."

"Ma vie? That means "my life" in French. Is that what I am?" Enjolras asked.

Grantaire nodded, shyly. "I was just trying it. If you don't like it…"

"No, I love it. But only call me that when we are alone."

"Of course."

Enjolras brought his mouth to Grantaire's. The kiss growing more passionate with every passing moment. When it was clear where it was going to go, Grantaire pulled away to close his laptop and put it on the floor. Then, he returned to kissing Enjolras, who had laid down against the pillows. Grantaire's hand found their way under Enjolras' shirt and glided against the smooth skin of his boyfriend. Enjolras whimpered into Grantaire's mouth.

"I love you." Enjolras whispered against his lips.

"I love you, too." Grantaire said.

Enjolras smiled before reaching down to the hem of his shirt and pulling it off his body. He, then, did the same with Grantaire's. Enjolras then pulled Grantaire back down to his lips, so that they were skin against skin. They could feel each other growing hard between them. Enjolras reached in between them to undo the buckle of Grantaire's jeans and pushed them down. Grantaire pushed them all the way off. Grantaire then did the same to Enjolras. They smiled down at each other before connecting their lips again. Grantaire grinded against Enjolras, inciting a moan from him.

"'Taire, please." Enjolras sighed as Grantaire kissed down his neck.

Grantaire moved from his neck to kiss down his chest. He took a nipple into his mouth and started to nip and suck at it while his fingers played with the other. Enjolras was wiggling underneath him. Grantaire ran his fingers alongside Enjolras' chest as his tongue ran over his lover's body.

"God, baby, you're so beautiful." Grantaire moved his mouth back to his lips.

"Love, please!" Enjolras begged as he kissed Grantaire.

Grantaire continued to kiss Enjolras as his hand made his way down toward the waistband of his lover's briefs. His hand slipped inside and wrapped around Enjolras' cock.

Enjolras moaned as his eyes slipped shut. "Fuck!"

Grantaire started stroking Enjolras' cock. The moans and groans coming from his boyfriend, urging his hand to go faster. His thumb rubbed over the slit causing Enjolras to arch his arch his back.

"God, love! More, please, more." Enjolras moaned.

Grantaire smiled before pulling his hand from the briefs. He reached down to the side of the bed to grab the lube and a condom. He moved to sit next to Enjolras' legs. Grantaire slowly removed the briefs down his lover's body. After they were removed, he sat in between them and nudged Enjolras' to spread his legs. Grantaire grabbed the lube and squeeze some on his fingers. He then slowly pushed the finger into Enjolras' tight muscle.

Enjolras' hands tangled in the sheets as he let out a delicious moan as he tried to fuck himself on the one finger as Grantaire moved it around inside of him.

"'Taire, more! Please, more!" Enjolras turned his head into the pillows. Grantaire entered another finger alone the first. After a few moments added a third. Enjolras was squirming underneath him.

Grantaire smiled before pressing a quick kiss to Enjolras' lips. He pulled out his fingers, grabbed the condom, and slid it on. He slicked it up, then lined up with Enjolras' entrance. Enjolras' gripped Grantaire's biceps as his boyfriend slowly pushed inside of him.

"Yes…" Enjolras sighed with his closed. His legs wrapping themselves around Grantaire's waist.

Grantaire continued to push in. He watched Enjolras' face as his cock continued to stretch his lover. The look of pure ecstasy on his face made Grantaire determined to fuck Enjolras into the mattress.

Once he was fully inside of Enjolras, his lover whispered, "Fucking move."

Grantaire started out with agonizingly slow thrusts that drove Enjolras insane.

"Yes, love!" Enjolras wrapped his arms around Grantaire's torso.

Grantaire kissed him again as he moved his lips. "Baby, you're so beautiful. So beautiful. I love you, so much."

Enjolras' eyes met his, and they smiled at each other. Enjolras removed a curl from Grantaire's face and around his ear. Then, he brought his mouth back down to his.

Enjolras pulled away to kiss down Grantaire's neck. When he got to his ear, he whispered. "I know you can fuck me better than this. Fuck me so good that the only thing that I'll be able to think about is your cock inside of me." Grantaire moaned before speeding his pace up a little more. Enjolras smiled before letting out a moan of "Fuck, love! Yes! More!"

"God, baby, you're so perfect wrapped around me. So tight. So warm. I just want my cock inside you. All the time." Grantaire sped up even more.

Enjolras moaned. His fingers dug into Grantaire's shoulder blades. "Oh, fuck, yes!"

Grantaire moved his mouth to the side of Enjolras' neck and left a mark that was high enough that nothing would hide it.

"Oh, yes! Harder!" Enjolras begged. His ankles were digging into Grantaire's ass as his fingers left Grantaire's body and fell to the sheets. "Faster! Fuck me!"

Grantaire had sped up even more. His thrusts urged on by Enjolras' pleas and moans. This was perfect, but he was nowhere near done yet. Grantaire moved his body, so that he could plant his hands on Enjolras' hips.

He leaned forward to whisper to Enjolras. "Alright, my love, I'm going to make you see stars. Are you ready?"

"Oh, just stop talking and fuck me!" Enjolras told him.

Grantaire smiled and started pulling out before pushing back in with hard, fast, and deep thrusts. His sticky skin slapping against Enjolras'.

"You feel so good! Yes!" Enjolras said. His knuckles were white from his tight grip in the sheets.

Grantaire cupped Enjolras' face with one hand and kissed him with an open mouthed kiss. Enjolras moaned "more" against his mouth. Grantaire pulled away from his boyfriend. He sat back on his knees as his hands gripped Enjolras' waist. Grantaire pulled Enjolras' body toward him. He moved his boyfriend's legs under his armpits, and started moving his hips with as much force as he could.

"Yes! Just like this, 'Taire!" Enjolras groaned. His head arching off the bed as his hands stayed gripped in the sheets.

Grantaire stayed at his rhythm, watching as Enjolras was driven mad with pleasure through his facial expressions. He knew when he hit Enjolras' sweet spot because his boyfriend's back arched off the bed and he let out a scream.

"YES!" Enjolras screamed. "Right there!"

Grantaire smiled and made sure that he was hitting the same spot every couple of thrusts.

Enjolras felt heat start to pour into his stomach while Grantaire knew that his release was coming by the way his walls were clenching around him.

"God, touch me! I'm going to…" Enjolras was cut off by Grantaire hitting his prostate and his hand wrapped around him. "Yes."

Grantaire's hand moved in time with his thrusts. He could feel his own release coming, and he was determined that they reached them at the same time. "God, baby. You're so perfect."

Enjolras pulled Grantaire down to kiss him. But as they were kissing, Grantaire hit the sweet spot again and Enjolras screamed as his orgasm hit.

"'TAIRE!!!!" Enjolras arched off the bed with his clutching the sheets and cum started dripping from his cock. Slowly, Enjolras fell back down towards the bed. His breathing heavy and body sated.

Grantaire's own orgasm hit within seconds of Enjolras'. He slowly thrusted inside of and stroked Enjolras as they reached the end of their orgasm.

Afterward, with a small kiss to Enjolras' lips, Grantaire pulled out and disposed of the condom before grabbing tissues. He wiped them both up of any traces of cum and laid down next to Enjolras.

He turned to face his boyfriend, who was still trying to recover. Grantaire moved his hand over Enjolras' sweaty chest. "So, ma vie, how was that?"

Enjolras looked over and smiled. "Perfect. Every moment was perfect."

Grantaire leaned over and pressed a passionate kiss to Enjolras' lips. When he pulled away, his hand rested on his boyfriend's cheek. Enjolras looked up at him and wrapped his hand around Grantaire's wrist.

"I love you." Enjolras' other hand rested against Grantaire's cheek and ran his thumb over his cheekbone.

"I love you, too. So much." Grantaire smiled down at him.

Enjolras returned the smile and they kissed again. When Grantaire pulled away, he looked at Enjolras with a sad expression.

"What?" Enjolras asked.

Grantaire sighed. "Nothing. I just…I'm so in love with you that it hurts. I don't know how to live without you."

Enjolras gave him a small smile. "Well, my love, you won't have to because that's what you are, you know? My love. Mine. No one else's."

"Never. All I want is to be yours and only yours." Grantaire told him.

"Just like I'm yours." Enjolras leaned up to kiss him.

They made out on the bed until Grantaire felt Enjolras growing hard again against his leg.

"Round two?" Grantaire asked against his lover's lips to which Enjolras nodded enthusiastically.

Grantaire grabbed another condom from the box and started to work his magic on his boyfriend once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was knee deep in watching _Bones_ for the first time as I was outlining this story, so fair warning that show will have multiple references throughout the rest of the story.


	25. April 7, 2017

A couple of weeks after the first memory returned, the couple found themselves sitting in Jean Valjean's office at his home. Valjean had agreed to be the officiant for their wedding, so they were meeting with him to make sure that everything was still in order. They sat down across from at his desk. He looked at them.

"Now, Cosette explained to me what happened, so I just have to ask. Are you sure you want to go through with it?" Valjean asked.

Enjolras reached for Grantaire's hand and squeezed. "Yes, we are sure. We love each other that's all that matters."

Valjean nodded. "Alright, then."

He grabbed his folder regarding their wedding. "So, you are still planning to write your own vows, right?"

"Yes."

Valjean wrote that down. He finished going through the ceremony, and everything was staying the same from what they had had already discussed.

"And it's still okay that the wedding is taking place at the Pontmercy mansion?" Valjean asked.

"Yes, that was their engagement present to us."

"Alright, well, I think that concludes everything. I'll probably want to meet with you one last time before the rehearsal and wedding." Valjean said.

"Great." Grantaire said.

They stood up and shook hands with Valjean. After leaving Valjean's house, they had to go see Fantine. Grantaire reached for Enjolras' hand as they walked toward the subway.

"What do we need to see Fantine for, again?" Grantaire asked.

"She just wants to go over a few things with us." Enjolras replied.

As they sat down on the train, Grantaire played with the fingers of Enjolras' left hand. He found himself playing with the engagement ring.

"Tell me. Where did I propose to you?" Grantaire laid his head on Enjolras' shoulder.

Enjolras smiled. "Tahiti."

Grantaire pulled his head from his shoulder to look at him with wide eyes. "Tahiti. Like the island Tahiti."

Enjolras nodded. "Yes. We took a two week trip there last June. And you proposed to me there."

"Wow! If there's something I wish I could remember, it's that trip." Grantaire placed his head back on his shoulder.

Enjolras kissed his curls. "I love you."

Grantaire hummed, but didn't say anything. Enjolras started to run his fingers through his fiancé's hair. After a few minutes when Enjolras looked down at his fiancé, he realized that Grantaire was asleep.

"My love." He kissed the top of his head again and waited until they got to their stop.

When they got to their stop, Enjolras gently woke Grantaire awake.

Grantaire awoke with a start. "What?"

"It's our stop." Enjolras said.

"Oh, okay."

They stood up and left the subway car. Enjolras led Grantaire to Fantine's office. When they walked in, she was waiting for them.

"Hello, Enjolras." Fantine said, hugging him. Then, she turned to Grantaire. "I'm Fantine, the wedding planner." She held out her hand.

"Grantaire, but you already knew that." Grantaire quipped before taking her hand and shaking it.

"Let's head to the office." Fantine said.

They followed after her. She invited them to sit down, then ask if she could get them anything. Both of them declined. Fantine grabbed their wedding file and walked over to them.

"So…is it safe to assume that no matter what the wedding is still on?" Fantine asked.

Enjolras nodded. "Yeah, it is." He looked at Grantaire, who smiled and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Good." Fantine said. "Well, at this point, what would you say the guest count is?"

Enjolras thought back. He needed to go through the mail and mark all the recent RSVP's down. "Umm…last time I counted it was 120. When we get home, I'll update it. It's just been very busy as of late."

"That's perfectly alright." Fantine marked the number down. "And you had your tux fitting?"

Grantaire nodded. "Yes, we did."

"Great. Now, Enjolras, you still need to go to the jewelers and agree on the final design of Grantaire's ring. Grantaire, Enjolras' ring has already been made, so you don't have to worry about that." Fantine told them.

"Right, I keep forgetting. I'll head there tomorrow to make sure it's the way I want it." Enjolras said.

"That's perfectly alright. You've had a lot on your plate as of late." Fantine said.

They stayed talking to here for a little more than 20 minutes before leaving her office.

***

When they arrived back at home, Grantaire went to sit on the couch while Enjolras went to grab his bag to do some homework. They sat on their couch in silence, Enjolras' feet in Grantaire's lap as he typed up an essay for one of his classes. Grantaire was watching some random show on Netflix with the volume turned way down with the captions on, so that it didn't distract his fiancé.

"So, babe, question for you?" Grantaire asked.

"Hmm." Enjolras wanted to finish typing his thought before looking up at Grantaire.

"What did Fantine mean by you needing to go to the jewelers to put the final design on my wedding ring?"

"Oh, yeah, that. Um…when we started planning our wedding, we decided that we didn't want traditional wedding rings, we wanted to design them ourselves. So we did. I designed the perfect ring for you, you designed the perfect ring for me. Neither one of us will know what our respective ring looks like until we exchange them at the ceremony." Enjolras explained.

Grantaire nodded in understanding. "I see. Well, if mine's done, I guess I'll have to go see…"

"Joly." Enjolras supplied.

"…Joly to see what your ring looks like." Grantaire finished.

Enjolras just looked at his fiancé, affection in his eyes. "Yes, you will."

Neither one said anything for long moments. Then, Grantaire groaned about being bored, asking Enjolras when he'd be done.

"Love, I'm almost done. Just a few more sentences. Why?"

"Because I want to cuddle with you." Grantaire placed a hand on Enjolras' foot.

"Just five more minutes, and I'm done, I swear." Enjolras promised.

When the five minutes were up, Enjolras sent the word document of his essay to his professor and shut down his laptop. He set his laptop on the coffee table. Enjolras sat back on the couch, his eyes on his fiancé.

Grantaire leaned forward to kiss him. "We are having a quiet night in. How does that sound?"

"Perfect." Enjolras kissed him again.

They cuddle on the couch for a little while, watching some random show until Grantaire started to complain the show was getting boring. Enjolras grabbed the remote and switched from TV to Amazon Prime.

"What are we watching?"

"A TV show called _Bones_." Enjolras flicked through Amazon Prime until he found the show. "Don't worry, you'll like it."

They settled in, laying on the couch, with a blanket wrapped around them as they continued to make their way through season one. Halfway through episode six, Grantaire suggested ordering Chinese takeout. Enjolras paused the show to make the call, then settled down against Grantaire and startled the show up again after making the call.

It was about an hour (NY traffic being terrible) by the time their food arrived. Enjolras got up to pay and brought it back into the living room. He set the containers on the coffee table. They continued watching while they ate.

Enjolras was chewing on his chicken and broccoli when he asked. "So, what do you think, so far?"

"I like it. Booth has some great one liners, as does Hodgins, both of which are probably my favorite characters. Angela has just the right level of sass and I love it. Zach…I'm still trying to get a feeling for. Brennan…now, she is great and apart from Hodgins and Booth, she's another favorite character. I'll be honest, though, there are moments where I just want to shake her for being so stand-offish. I get where she's coming from, but come on." Grantaire said, eating rice as he explained.

"She gets better as the seasons go on, trust me." Enjolras assured. He changed from chicken and broccoli to the General Tso's chicken.

"I'll take your word for it." Grantaire said.

After they finished eating, they settled back in to their little bliss fort, but by the time they were on episode 11, Grantaire looked down and his fiancé was sleeping. He smiled. Grantaire grabbed the remote and stopped the show. He gently maneuvered himself out from behind Enjolras to put the food away and to turn the TV off.

Then, he carried Enjolras to put their bedroom, turning off the light as he went. He got Enjolras ready for bed, then he got himself ready. Grantaire crawled next to his fiancé and cuddled up next to him. Enjolras woke up long enough to say, "I love you" and fell right back to sleep.

Grantaire smiled, kissed his forehead, and followed in his fiancé's footsteps.


	26. December 2011

Finals were about to begin and the stress was already very evident in both Enjolras and Grantaire. They had been dating for about four months at this point which was a miracle of itself because they were notorious for their arguments that by all intents and purposes should have broken them up. Apart from those arguments though, everything was perfect. The kisses were passionate, the hugs and cuddles were comforting, and the sex was out of this world. But the stress was beginning to take its toll on both of them.

That night, Enjolras was at his apartment, studying. Combeferre had a late night class that semester. He was sitting at the kitchen counter, papers laying all over it with a pencil in his hand as he frantically wrote down anything that he had forgotten the first time around that he had taken notes. It was also eight in the evening and he was on his fifth cup of coffee, so that didn't help either. He was so engrossed in his studying that he didn't hear the door open.

Grantaire smiled as he his bag down and walked in the direction of the kitchen, a bag of Chinese takeout in his hand. Grantaire had gotten a key to the apartment almost right after they started dating. He set the food down and wrapped his arms around Enjolras' waist.

"Hey, ma vie." Grantaire said.

Enjolras simply hummed as he continued to work. Grantaire pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek.

"I brought Chinese." Grantaire said, but Enjolras didn't react. "Babe, you have to eat."

"I'll eat when I finish this." Enjolras said.

Grantaire sighed. "You've done nothing, but study for the last two days."

"Because I need to pass this class. I've struggled with it all semester, so I need a good grade on the final to pass." Enjolras explained.

"But you won't pass, if you work yourself to the ground." Grantaire reminded him.

"I'll be fine. Just give me five more minutes."

"Fine. Whatever."

Enjolras didn't say anything, and neither did Grantaire as he grabbed the bag of takeout and went to sit on the couch. The five minutes went by, and Enjolras still hadn’t stopped studying. Grantaire ended up putting the Chinese food in the refrigerator for his boyfriend to eat later. He stayed sitting in the living room until it was nearing 11:30 P.M., Enjolras was still studying.

Grantaire sighed as he walked up behind him. He pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Come on, love. Time for bed."

Enjolras glared at him, but then yawned. After he was done yawning, he nodded. He cleaned up his papers before following Grantaire to his bedroom. Enjolras didn't realize how tired he was until he saw his bed. He quickly stripped down his boxers and climbed into bed. He was asleep by the time his head hit the pillow.

Grantaire looked at his boyfriend. He pressed a kiss to his cheek. His boyfriend needed to sleep, so Grantaire reached over and turned off his boyfriend's alarm. He'd pay for it in the morning, but right now, Enjolras needed to sleep.

***

The next morning, Enjolras woke with a start. He glanced at the clock which read: _10:28 A.M._ Why hadn’t his 8:45 alarm go off? He checked and realized that it had been turned off. He distinctly remembered Grantaire coming by the night before. Enjolras threw the covers off of him as anger erupted in his chest. He stormed out of this bedroom and into the kitchen. Grantaire was standing there, cooking something.

"Did you turn off my alarm?" Enjolras seethed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes. I did." Grantaire refused to deny it.

"You had no right in doing that!"

Grantaire looked at him in exasperation. "No right?! I had every right when my boyfriend is literally running himself into the ground. All I wanted was for you to get some rest!"

"I can take care of myself!" Enjolras exclaimed, his anger rising.

"Really? You haven't eaten anything in three days, last night was the first time you slept, and you're living off of nothing, but coffee." Grantaire pointed out.

"It's almost finals week, Grantaire! Everyone is stressed right now!

"But at least they don't forget to eat or sleep!" Grantaire yelled. "Look, I know you to save the world, but you can't do that if you kill yourself in the process."

"Why do you even care?" Enjolras asked. The words flying out of his mouth before he could stop them. "The only thing that you've ever cared about in your life is your fucking alcohol. You're incapable of caring about anything else!"

Grantaire's own anger came bursting through. "Well, then, at least, I care for something other than myself and some stupid cause that's not going to do anything."

"At least, I'm trying to do something. I don't just sit around and make snide comments while getting shitfaced!" Enjolras screamed. "Why I wasted four months of my life with you, I will never know."

"You know what? Same here! You're nothing, but a self-centered jerk!" Grantaire said, walking to the door.

"And you're nothing, but a worthless asshole!" Enjolras screamed back.

Grantaire glared at him again. "Goodbye, Enjolras." He opened the door, walked out, and slammed the door shut.

The walls vibrated at the sound. Enjolras was blinded with anger that he didn't care that he probably just lost the love of his life. He rolled his eyes, went to get dressed, and grabbed his schoolwork.

But after a while and he had time to calm down, the words that he said replayed in his mind and they were enough to cut his own heart. Enjolras didn't realize that he had been crying until he felt the wetness on his cheeks.

All he had done for the last few days is take Grantaire for granted. Grantaire had been trying to take care of him, and Enjolras didn't show one ounce of gratefulness.

God, he was such a horrible boyfriend, and now he had lost the man that he loved.

Enjolras waited a few hours before he tried to contacting Grantaire, but it just went straight to voicemail. He didn't both leaving a message because he knew that Grantaire wouldn't talk to him anyway. He just couldn't believe that he had overacted that much. It was a stupid alarm, not the end of the world.

Enjolras shook his head before going back to his studying.

***

Over the course of the next few days, they avoided each other, giving the other space, all while not knowing what to say. Their friends knew what happened, but like with every time they fought, they refused to pick a side and let them figure it out themselves. It felt different not being together because ever since they got together, not a day went by that they hadn't seen each other.

More days went by, finals weeks ended, and it was almost time for holiday break, but for Enjolras, it was worse because he came down with the flu two days after finals ended.

Enjolras had made friends with the toilet of the course of the night. Combeferre had come in to check his temperature and get him back in his bed. Before Combeferre left, he made sure that Enjolras would have everything that he needed.

Combeferre left the apartment and stopped by the Musain for a cup of tea before heading to meet up with Courfeyrac, Jehan, and Éponine. When he arrived, he noticed that Grantaire was working behind the counter.

"Hey, R."

"Hi." Grantaire replied, tiredly. Ever since the fight, Grantaire had been getting less and less sleep. He had learned fairly quickly, he slept better with Enjolras by his side. "What can I get you?"

"Umm…earl gray tea, please." Combeferre said.

Grantaire punched it into the computer. Combeferre paid for his drink before Grantaire went to go and get the drink.

"So, how is he?" Grantaire asked as he handed the drink over.

Combeferre shrugged. "He could be better. He's down with the flu."

"I see." Grantaire told him.

"Maybe you could go and see him." Combeferre suggested. Grantaire shook his head. "Oh, would you two just stop this? You're miserable without each other. It was a stupid fight caused by stress. Just talk to each other."

Grantaire didn't say anything. Combeferre sighed before leaving the Musain.

***

Late that afternoon, and thinking about what Combeferre said, Grantaire made his way over to his boyfriend's apartment. When he arrived, the apartment was dark when he walked in. Grantaire took off his jacket. He figured that Enjolras was in his bedroom. He made his way down the hall towards his bedroom.

Grantaire quietly opened the door. He saw that Enjolras was peacefully sleeping. He walked over, but forgot that where his boyfriend was tidy in the living room and kitchen, his bedroom looked like a tornado hit, so he tripped on a pile of clothes and fell to the floor in a thump.

Enjolras awoke with a start. "What...'Ferre?"

"Nope." Grantaire said. "It's me"

"'Taire? What are you doing here?" Enjolras asked.

Grantaire walked to sit over on the bed. "Combeferre said something about you not feeling well, so I wanted to see how you were feeling."

"Why?" Enjolras asked. He still stayed in his little cocoon of blankets. His head was barely poking out from underneath. It was still pounding and his stomach was still nauseous, but seeing Grantaire made it both better and worse at the same time.

"Because you're my boyfriend."

"Am I?"

Grantaire sighed. "Did you really believe what I said during that fight?"

Enjolras simply shrugged.

Grantaire walked around the bed and crawled in next to Enjolras. "Babe, we were stressed, it's fine."

Enjolras shook his head. "No, it's not. It's anything, but fine. I overacted and I got angry and I said cruel and horrible things to you that I didn't mean. But I still said them and no matter how much I may want to, I can't take them back."

Grantaire closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "No, you can't, but that doesn't matter because I know you didn't mean it. Babe, it would have to take a whole lot more than a few stress induced words for me to walk away from you."

"But you agreed when I said that the last four months were a waste of your time." Enjolras told him. Tears stinging his eyes.

Grantaire reached over and caressed Enjolras' cheek, softly and with a touch that was barely there. "No. They weren't. These last four months have been the best four months of my life."

"For me, too." Enjolras told him. "But how are we going to fix this?"

"Just like we always do. We'll apologize, talk about it, and we'll work through it."

Enjolras nodded with a smile, but it didn't last long because he soon felt like he needed to vomit. He turned away from Grantaire to grab the bucket that Combeferre had left for him. He vomited into it while Grantaire rubbed his back and held his hair.

When Enjolras had finished emptying his stomach contents, Grantaire handed him the glass of water that was on the night stand. He swished his mouth before spitting it into the bucket. Grantaire also gave him a stick of peppermint gum to freshen his breath since Enjolras didn't feel like walking to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Grantaire went to clean out the bucket while Enjolras laid back down.

Grantaire came back and set the bucket next to the bed. He climbed back in next to Enjolras. He pulled Enjolras against him. "God, babe, you're burning up."

"When 'Ferre left he said that my temp hasn't gone down."

"Have you taken anything?"

"Yeah, but not for a while."

"Okay, I'll get you something." Grantaire moved to get out again, but Enjolras stopped him.

"No, stay. Please."

Grantaire returned to his spot and held Enjolras.

"Try and sleep, ma vie. I'll still be here when you wake up." Grantaire kissed his lover's sweaty forehead.

Enjolras was asleep within minutes.

***

A few days later, Enjolras felt much better, so Grantaire convinced him to go to a tattoo parlor with him.

"Love, why are we going to a tattoo parlor?" Enjolras asked as they walked down the snowy street.

"Because I'm getting a tattoo." Grantaire told him.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious, but why did I have to come with?" Enjolras inquired.

Grantaire stopped in his tracks. He turned toward Enjolras. "Because it's a tattoo about you."

"Me?"

"Yes. You and our relationship."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Enjolras asked. Grantaire raised an eyebrow. "I mean, what if something happens between us? Love, we almost broke up days ago."

"I know, but baby, listen to me. I understand where you are coming from, I do, but I swear to you, that nothing is going to happen. I plan to spend the rest of my life with you. Everything else be damned." Grantaire held his eyes. Enjolras saw that every word was true.

"Okay. I'm still unsure about this, but let's go and get you your tattoo."

Grantaire kissed Enjolras' cold lips before they finished their walk to the tattoo parlor.

When they walked into the parlor, Grantaire checked in for his appointment. Enjolras was going to have to wait in the waiting room while they took Grantaire to the back room. It took an hour and a half before Grantaire was walking back into the waiting room.

Enjolras stood up. "So, can I see it?"

"When we get back to your apartment you can. Not a moment before."

Grantaire paid for their service. Then, he took Enjolras' hand and they left the parlor.

They made it back to Enjolras' apartment after getting Mexican takeout. Enjolras had gotten a chicken quesadilla while Grantaire had gotten two burritos. They were going to share the chips and queso.

After they ate, they sat back and continued their watching of _Bones_, Enjolras cuddled up into the side of Grantaire. Enjolras was able to make it through two episodes before he was pausing the show and turning to his love.

"Love, let me see it."

Grantaire nodded. He unwrapped his arms from around Enjolras. He unbuttoned his shirt and allowed Enjolras to see the tattoo over his heart. It was black with a two big letters on the side, then the letters were connected by a date. He looked closer and saw that the date was 08-16-11, but he still couldn't make out the intricate letters.

"I don't understand." Enjolras looked up at his boyfriend.

Grantaire smiled before explaining it. "Here's the G." Grantaire took Enjolras' hand to trace the letter. "Then, it's connected by 08-16-11, the date we got together, and then finally, here's the E." Taking Enjolras' hand across his chest to the E. "And it's over my heart because of how much I love you."

Enjolras traced the tattoo again with his finger. Then, he leaned forward to capture Grantaire's lips in a passionate kiss.

"I love you, too." Enjolras whispered against his lips.

They continued to kiss until Enjolras found himself with his back against the cushions of the couch.

"Love, not here. Bedroom." Enjolras said as Grantaire kissed his neck.

They got off the couch and headed to Enjolras' bedroom, where they had sex for the first time since their fight happened. Afterward, when they were sated and sweaty, they laid on Enjolras' bed. Enjolras rested a hand against Grantaire's chest and traced the tattoo with his finger again.

"Are you still unsure?" Grantaire asked.

Enjolras nodded. "Yes, but I trust you. And if you say that we'll be together forever, I believe you."

"Do you like the idea of forever?" Grantaire questioned.

"Forever sounds perfect." Enjolras captured their lips together again in a deep kiss.


	27. April 15, 2017

That afternoon they had their final suit fitting. They arrived at Mohan's. Dale and Rosie both welcomed them with open arms and a kiss to both cheeks. After the greeting, Rosie took Grantaire back. Enjolras stayed with Dale.

Dale turned to him. "Any change in his memory?"

"Only one has returned. The memory of how we met, but it's whatever. I'm marrying him, no matter what." Enjolras said with a smile so wide that his cheeks hurt.

Dale nodded. "I'm glad to hear it." There was a silence for a few minutes. "Also, all of the groomsmen tuxes are ready for their final fittings. We've contacted them and all their appointments are set up."

"Great. Another thing that we can cross off the list." Enjolras said.

But before either one could say another world, Rosie came out again with Grantaire. Enjolras' eyes dilated at the sight of his fiancé in his tux. Grantaire blushed under his intense gaze. Enjolras walked to him. Grantaire took his hand.

"Well?" Grantaire asked.

"You look amazing." Enjolras said. He leaned in to whisper. "It fits perfectly."

Grantaire smiled. "I know. This actually makes it all the more real. We are getting married."

"Yes, we are, love." Enjolras kissed him quickly.

Rosie then pulled Grantaire back in to have him change. Then, Enjolras went back. Grantaire waited impatiently for the chance to see his fiancé in his tux again. Finally, Enjolras came back out and Grantaire's heart hammered.

He said it the first time he saw him in it, he'll say it again. Enjolras looked like an angel in the tux. Grantaire walked to him.

"So, what do you think?" Enjolras asked.

Grantaire smiled. "You look like an angel." They kissed again. "However, that being said, I'm anxiously awaiting our wedding night. Where I will peal you out of this tux, piece by piece."

Enjolras blushed. "I should have known that you were going to say that."

"You really should've." Grantaire teased.

Rosie quickly made sure that it fit correctly before allowing Enjolras to change back into his regular clothes. After Enjolras changed, Rosie came out with their tuxes in tuxedo bags.

"Here you go." She handed each of them their respective tux.

"Thank you." Enjolras said as he took his.

After a few more minutes of talking about last minute details with both of them, the couple made their way out of the store. Since they had their tuxes, they decided to take a taxi back to their apartment. When they arrived at their apartment, they both immediately went to place their tuxes in the closet.

When they was done, Enjolras looked at the time.

"I know that we just got home, but now, I have to go and see 'Ferre. I got an email last night saying that your ring was in and I have to go and see it, and 'Ferre is coming with me." Enjolras said.

"Okay." Grantaire said. "I guess I'll see you later." He had gone to Joly to see Enjolras' ring a few weeks ago.

"Yes, you will." He kissed his fiancé goodbye and left their apartment.

***

Enjolras arrived outside of the jewelry store where Combeferre was already waiting.

"You ready to see it?" Combeferre asked.

"More than ready."

Combeferre opened the door. Enjolras walked in and to the front counter.

"Hello. I'm here to pick up a ring."

"Name." The woman behind the counter said.

"It'll be under Enjolras."

The woman looked up at him. "Oh, you're him?"

"I'm sorry?" Enjolras raised an eyebrow confused.

"I'll be right back." The woman disappeared to the back.

Enjolras glanced at Combeferre with a confused expression, who just shrugged. The woman came back with Becca, the person who usually helped out Enjolras.

"Sorry about that. I told Liz to get me if you came in." Becca said.

"I understand, completely." Enjolras grinned. "You said it was ready?"

Becca's smile reached her ears. "Yes, it is." She found the box, opened it up, and took the black velvet ring box out. She held it out toward Enjolras.

Enjolras was almost vibrating with excitement. He was about to see the ring that would be on Grantaire's finger 24 hours a day, seven days a week for the rest of their lives. The ring that would claim him as his and only his.

Becca opened the box slowly to reveal the ring. Enjolras let out a small gasp at the sight of it. It was perfect. Becca took the ring out of its box and handed it over to Enjolras.

The ring had black gold band with a .5 carat diamond embedded in the band. Then, on the outside, the ring was engraved with the date of their wedding, 05-27-17. On the inside, it had _Let us be only us _engraved on it.

"So, what do you think?" Becca asked.

Enjolras wiped a stray happy tear from his eye. "It's perfect." He handed Becca back the ring. She put it in the box and closed it.

"Here you go." Becca handed the box to him.

"Thank you, so much." Enjolras said taking it from her.

He and Combeferre left the jewelry store. Enjolras made his way to the closest coffee shop. He needed to see the ring again. Enjolras sat down and took the ring out of the box. Combeferre sat across from him. Enjolras gave it to Combeferre to look at.

"It's beautiful, but I must ask. If Grantaire's doesn't remember, will you explain why it says what it says?"

"Probably, but I'll wait as long as I can before I have to." Enjolras said.

Combeferre shrugged. "Alright." He gave the ring back to Enjolras.

Enjolras put it back in the box and gave the box to Combeferre, who took it and put it in his pocket.

"Whatever you do, don't lose it." Enjolras told his friend.

"I won't. It's safe with me." Combeferre replied.

Enjolras smiled. He got up to leave, followed by Combeferre. The friends said their goodbyes and Enjolras made his way to the subway that would take him home.

As he walked to the subway, he couldn't help, but imagine what the ring would look like on his fiancé's finger.

_Only a month and a half._ Enjolras thought as he swiped his MetroCard.


	28. October 20-21, 2015

In the four years and two months since they got together, they had had plenty of ups and downs. Days that were amazing, days that were horrible. Fights that were bitter. Apologies and long talks that were sincere and helped strengthen their relationship. Sex that was still incredible.

They had moved into an apartment together a year and a half ago. And despite what their friends thought, that living together would cause them to crash and burn, it did the opposite.

Living together allowed them to talk to each other about things more easily, but still give each other space when they needed it. For some reason, they learned that living together was better for their relationship than what living apart was. But overall, it was everything that both of them wanted.

And for Grantaire, he already had started to think of taking the next step and he had already had a plan in mind to make that happen.

For his love's 24th birthday, he would be giving him a folder that contained the details of their two-week trip to Tahiti that he would be taking Enjolras on in June. It was a place that Enjolras had been wanting to go for years, so Grantaire had decided to give the trip to him.

And it was on that trip that Grantaire was going to ask Enjolras to marry him.

For Enjolras' birthday, they were having a party with their friends the day before. Then, on his actual birthday, they were having lunch with Enjolras' parents, and then having a quiet night in, just the two of them. That had been Enjolras' request for his birthday. Grantaire was very nervous about giving him the present, but deep down he knew that he would love it.

The day before his birthday, Enjolras woke up with a smile on his face. He leaned over to his boyfriend and pressed a kiss to his jaw. Grantaire awoke with a smile and turned his gaze to Enjolras.

"Hello, ma vie." Grantaire said.

"Good morning." Enjolras kissed him.

Grantaire pulled away from him. "So, what's on your agenda today?"

"Not much. I have no classes on Fridays, so…until the party, I'm able to spend the day with the one that I love the most."

Grantaire blushed bright red. Even after four years together, Grantaire still struggled hearing Enjolras say things like that because despite being a year sober, he still lived with his mental health issues. Fighting for his sobriety had been difficult. If anything, that's what should have broken him and Enjolras up, but it wasn't. Enjolras had stayed by his side through all of it, and supported him, wholeheartedly.

Grantaire pressed a passionate kiss against his love's mouth. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"So, what do you want to do?"

"Um…stay in bed all day, doing nothing, but watch _Bones_ and eating junk food."

"I think I can work that in."

"Well, I'm glad that you approve."

And staying in bed all day, watching _Bones_ was exactly what they did until the time got closer for them to get ready for the party. Once they were ready, they headed out to meet their friends at the Musain.

When they arrived, everyone else was already there. There was a sign that said "Happy Birthday, Enjolras!" with streamers and balloons floating around the room. There was also confetti on the tables.

"Guys, I'm turning 24, not 21." Enjolras joked when he saw the decorations.

His friends just laughed as he finished making his way into the room. Then, he was enveloped in hug after hug as his friends wished him a happy birthday.

Afterward, the party was in full swing. Everyone kept trying to supply Enjolras with drinks, but he kept refusing. Courfeyrac tried one last time.

"No, Courf. I told you that I want to be sober for lunch with my parents tomorrow or not dealing with a hangover." Enjolras said.

Courfeyrac pouted before walking away to go and dance with Jehan.

Enjolras rolled his eyes. He turned his attention to his boyfriend, who was nursing a soda.

"You know, babe, you don't have to remain sober for me." Grantaire told him.

"I know. But I know that it's easier on you if I do. Plus, what I told Courf was true. I don't want to be nursing a hangover for lunch with my parents."

"True. Plus, we also wouldn't want your jealous wrath to come out, now would we?"

"I do not get jealous." Enjolras said. Grantaire gave him a pointed looked. Enjolras laughed. "Okay, fine, I do, but that's only because you're mine."

"All yours." Grantaire wrapped his arms around Enjolras' waist and pulled him closer. He pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

"Break it up, lovebirds. You get him to yourself tomorrow night, R. Tonight, is for us." Courfeyrac dragged Enjolras away from his boyfriend.

Enjolras looked at his boyfriend, desperate for help, but all Grantaire did was shrug and laugh. Enjolras stuck his tongue out at him.

For the rest of the night, Enjolras was surrounded by the friends who loved him as they celebrated his birthday. But as much as he adored his friends, he couldn't help, but wish that it was the next night already when it was just him and his boyfriend.

***

The next morning, Enjolras woke up to his boyfriend coming in with a tray. He saw that there was a lit candle sticking out from within a stack of pancakes.

_♫Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday ma vie, happy birthday to you♫_ Grantaire sang as he placed the tray of food on the bedside table. He crawled in and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend to kiss him. "Happy birthday."

Enjolras smiled against his lips. "Thank you, love."

Grantaire grabbed the plate of pancakes. "Here make a wish."

Enjolras closed his eyes, made his wish, and blew out the candle.

"What did you wish for?" Grantaire set the plate down.

Enjolras looked at his boyfriend. "It was incredible cheesy."

"I like cheesy." Grantaire said.

Enjolras glanced at him. "Okay. I wished for us to have this forever. That nothing would ever separate us."

Grantaire grinned ear to ear. "I think that's a great wish."

Enjolras kissed him again. As he kissed him, he swiped some whipped cream from the pancakes on his finger. When Enjolras pulled away from Grantaire, he dotted his boyfriend's nose with the whipped cream.

"Really?" Grantaire asked.

Enjolras started laughing. "I love you."

Grantaire kissed him again causing him to get whipped cream on Enjolras' cheek. After that they quite messing around, and instead started to eat the birthday breakfast that Grantaire made.

As they waited for 1 P.M. to come around, they spent their time sitting on the couch. Enjolras read for one of his classes while Grantaire sketched. Grantaire's head was resting in Enjolras' laps as he drew, Enjolras' fingers were combing through his hair as he read. Grantaire stopped for a couple seconds to grab a hold of his boyfriend's hand and pressed a kiss to his wrist. Enjolras, in turn kissed the top of his head before going back to his reading.

Finally, it came time for them to leave their apartment. Enjolras was standing by the door in his red pea coat while he waited for Grantaire to put on his own coat and beanie. When Grantaire walked up to him, he placed a scarf and a beanie over his golden curls. Enjolras looked at him. An annoyed, but fond expression on his face.

"It may still be autumn, but the weather is crisp out there. I want my baby bundled up." Grantaire cupped his face before kissing him.

Enjolras pulled away and pulled his fingerless gloves from his coat pocket and put those on, as well. "Happy, my love?"

"Very much so." Grantaire said as he opened the door and they made their way out of the apartment.

They arrived at the restaurant that they were meeting Enjolras' parents at with five minutes to spare. They walked in, and the hostess led them to the table. Isabelle, Enjolras' mother, squealed when she saw her son. As they made it to the table, Isabelle stood up and hugged him.

"Happy birthday, Julien!" Isabelle exclaimed.

"Thanks, Mom."

Grantaire had taken the opportunity to say hello to Gabriel, Enjolras' father.

"Hello, sir." Grantaire said.

"Nicolas. How are you?" Gabriel asked.

Grantaire smiled. "I'm good."

Enjolras pulled away from his mother to say hello to his father, lacing his fingers with Grantaire's in the process. "Hello, Dad."

"Hello. Happy birthday." Gabriel said.

"Thanks."

They all sat down, and their waitress came to take their drink orders. Enjolras watched his father's eyes, as he looked at Grantaire.

"So, Jules, how is the semester, so far?" Isabelle asked.

"Umm…it's been great. Lots of homework already, but other than that, it's great." Enjolras said.

Isabelle glanced at Grantaire. "Is he being truthful?"

Grantaire chucked. "Yes, Belle, he is."

"Good."

Gabriel looked at his son. "How had your birthday been so far?"

"Good. Grantaire brought me breakfast in bed this morning. Then, we just spent the rest of the morning working on our respective projects. We haven't done much. But I'm sure that he has something planned." Enjolras glanced at Grantaire.

"I'm not telling you either way." Grantaire replied.

The waitress came back with their drink order, and took their orders before disappearing again.

"As we wait for our food. Jules, here you go." Isabell handed her son a wrapped box with "happy birthday" wrapping paper and a gift bag. "One's from us and the gift bag is from Grandma Marie."

Enjolras took the gifts with care. He opened the box that was from his parents first. After digging through the packing peanuts, he discovered that it was a picture frame that was personalized to him and Grantaire with a heart in the right hand corner. On the inside was a picture of them from the barbecue that his parents had hosted sometime during the summer. They had been sitting in the grass, Enjolras' head in Grantaire's lap, and his boyfriend's fingers running through his curls as they were laughing about who knows what. Neither one had realized that the picture was being taken. Enjolras showed it to Grantaire, who smiled and kissed his temple.

"I love it, Mom. Thank you." Enjolras reached over and squeezed her hand. He placed the picture frame back in the box. "And I really love the picture you chose for it."

"Well, you were so wrapped up in each other that it was easy to get the picture taken." Isabelle told her son.

Enjolras went for the gift bag next. He took the tissue paper out and saw that it was a blanket that his grandmother knitted for him. It was just different shades of red and it was incredibly soft. He already knew where it was going in their apartment. It would rest at the foot of their bed when the bed was made.

"This is beautiful. I'll have to tell her thanks the next time that I see her." Enjolras said. He put the blanket back in the gift bag.

After he opened his presents, they spent some more time talking before the waitress brought their food. Once they were done eating and dessert for Enjolras' birthday was ordered, Grantaire asked Gabriel if he could speak to him privately for a moment. Gabriel looked at him questionably for a moment before agreeing. They got up from the table and went down toward the hallway that led to the bathroom. Enjolras watched them leave with curious eyes. Isabelle glanced at her son.

"Do you know what that's about?" Isabelle asked.

"Not a clue." Enjolras replied before changing the subject of conversation with his mother.

In the hallway, Grantaire was a ball of nerves as he reached the spot where he was going to ask his boyfriend's father _the_ question.

"Alright, Nic, what's going on?" Gabriel asked when they were far enough away from the table.

Grantaire turned around. "Okay. Sir, I need you to know that I'm doing this because of how much I respect you."

"Where are you going with this, Nic?" Gabriel asked.

Grantaire was wringing his fingers as he nodded. "I love Enjolras. With all of my heart and soul. I would do anything for him."

"Yes, that's quite obvious in how you look at him." Gabriel was still suspicious, but was going to hear his son's boyfriend out.

"Good, I'm glad that we are on the same page about that." Grantaire said. He took a deep breath before he started the next part. "So, tonight for his birthday, I'm going to be giving him a folder that contains the details of the trip to Tahiti that I'm going to take him on in June."

Gabriel's eyes widened. "That's an incredibly extravagant gift, Nic."

"I know, but I've bene planning it for the last year or so." Grantaire replied. "Anyway, on that trip, I plan to ask him a question. But before I do that, I want to ask you something, as a sign of respect."

"Ask me what?" Gabriel asked.

Grantaire took another deep breath. "If you would give me your blessing to ask for his hand in marriage?"

"You're serious?" Gabriel asked.

Grantaire nodded. "I just…I love him, so much, and I can't imagine life without him. He's the only person on this Earth that I want to spend the rest of my life with. I just want the chance to make him happy."

Gabriel smiled. "But you already make him incredibly happy, Nic." Grantaire glanced at him with widened eyes. "For as long as you two have been together, there are three things that I was absolutely sure of. Julien's choice in falling in love with you. He loves you more than anything." Grantaire nodded. "Second, you have been a member of this family from the moment that Julien brought you home. And third, I knew that one day, you would be standing here asking me this question, and I, without a shadow of a doubt or hesitance, would give you my blessing to marry him."

"So, that's a yes?" Grantaire said, his grin growing wider.

"Yes, Nic, it's a yes." Gabriel smiled in return. He walked to him and placed his hands on his shoulder. "Nothing would me, or Isabelle, happier than officially welcoming you as a part of our family. And I think that this would be the one thing that I could do for Julien to let him know that no matter what his sexuality is, I will always love him."

"Thank you." Grantaire said. His face now hurt from smiling so much. "Also, go ahead and tell Isabelle about the trip and the question I'm going to ask. But where Enjolras will know about the trip, I don't want him knowing about the proposal until the moment I ask him."

"You have my word." Gabriel told his future son-in-law.

They walked back from the hallway to the table with Grantaire having a spring in his step. When he sat back down next to Enjolras, his boyfriend looked at him, curiously, but all Grantaire did was kiss his cheek. Isabelle looked at Gabriel, who leaned over to whisper that he'd tell her later.

After they finished dessert and the meal was paid for, the couples split up. When they back to the apartment, the first thing that Grantaire asked was this.

"Alright, love, we are home. What do you want to do?" Grantaire asked. Enjolras smiled. He walked toward Grantaire and kissed him deeply. Grantaire pulled away and whispered to his boyfriend. "I see." He laced his fingers with Enjolras' before he pulled him toward their bedroom.

***

Afterward as they laid on their bed, coming down from the high, Enjolras curled on his chest as Grantaire's fingers wove through his curls.

Grantaire asked. "How has your birthday been, love?"

Enjolras kissed his chest. "Perfect. Absolutely perfect."

"Good." Grantaire said.

They stayed in the bed for about three hours, making love and having small cat naps, until Enjolras' stomach growled. Grantaire laughed.

"I know what that means." Grantaire said. "What do you want?"

Enjolras looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. "Chinese."

Grantaire smiled. "Let's get dressed, then we'll order."

They both got dressed in nothing, but pajamas pants and a t-shirt. If all went well when Grantaire gave him his present, they would end up back in the bedroom anyway. Enjolras sat down on the couch while Grantaire ordered their dinner. After that, he came to the couch saying that it would be about 45 minutes. Enjolras cuddled up to him as he put on another episode of _Bones._

When their food arrived, they ate in silence as they continued to watch their favorite TV show. But once they were done eating and the current episode was over, Enjolras excused himself to use the bathroom. Grantaire figured that he had maybe five minutes to set every up.

He walked to the bookcase and pulled out a DVD case. He placed the disc in the DVD player and got it ready. Then, he walked over to his bag and grabbed the folder. He set it down on the coffee table. Grantaire had just sat back down and grabbed one of the takeout containers when Enjolras came back.

He sat down. "Are we going to continue?"

"Potentially, but first…" Grantaire grabbed the remote. "There's something that I have to give you. Press play when you're ready." He handed the remote over.

Enjolras glanced at him suspiciously. He took the remote and hit the play button.

A black screen with "Happy Birthday, Enjolras!" written in all capitalized white letters. Then, it changed to a video of Grantaire, and he was saying.

_"So, Enjolras, you've made it to 24 years, and four years and two months of your life, you've spent with me. And I'm expecting many more." _Enjolras glanced at Grantaire in confusion, but he just pointed at the screen. _"I'm sure, but now, you've wondered why you haven't received your present, yet. And no, sex does not count, even though I'm sure it will delightful and magnificent. Sex with you always is, but now, we're moving off topic." _They both chuckled. _"Anyway, I want to assure you that you are getting a present from me. But first, I want to give you this little slideshow of moments from just the first four years of our relationship. And before that starts, I'm going to tease what your present is by saying that I hope your passport is up to date. Now, sit back and enjoy the slideshow."_

Enjolras turned his head to Grantaire, who had been watching Enjolras' face for his reaction.

"What is it?" Enjolras asked, impatient.

"You'll find out after you watch the slideshow." Grantaire pointed to the TV screen.

Enjolras turned back to the screen, just as "In My Veins" started playing. Despite Grantaire not remembering the New Year's party where they danced to the song, he still knew that it was one of his boyfriend's favorite songs.

The first picture to pop up was one from an art showing that Grantaire had done in July. It was of him and Enjolras standing next to Grantaire's assortment of paintings. Their smiles filled with pride as they looked into the camera. The next photo was from the trip, they and their friends took upstate to Combeferre's family lake house one weekend in June when it was ridiculously hot. The picture had them standing in the lake with Enjolras sitting on Grantaire's shoulders as they played a game of chicken fight with Courfeyrac and Jehan. There was another of them from the same trip where they had fallen asleep cuddling in the hammock that was near the deck of the house. The slideshow continued with photos like that for the next four minutes of the song until it reached its end.

The video ended with another clip of Grantaire saying. _"Well, love, I hope you enjoyed that because there are plenty more of those photos yet to come." _Enjolras could feel tears welling up at this point, but he continued to watch. _"I love you, ma vie. And happy birthday!"_

The screen faded to black and Enjolras turned to Grantaire.

"Alright, my love, what's going on?" Enjolras asked. "Why do I need to get my passport updated?"

"Because of this, 'Jolras." He leaned forward to grab the folder and handed it to Enjolras. "Open it."

Enjolras opened to the first page where it said.

_My dearest Enjolras,_

_I hope you have your bags packed with lots of sunscreen and a pair of swim trunks because come June, I am whisking you away on a 14-day romantic getaway to the beautiful island of Tahiti!_

_Grantaire_

Enjolras flipped the page to see the details of their flights, and yes, they were going to Tahiti. He looked up at Grantaire. "You're serious? This is real?"

"Very much so. From June 11th to June 26th, it will be just us and only us in one of most romantic places on Earth." Grantaire told him.

At the moment, Enjolras did start crying as he set down the folder down and crawled into Grantaire's lap and kissed him deeply.

"I take it this means you like it?" Grantaire asked when they pulled away. He wiped tears from Enjolras' eyes.

"Like? Like doesn't even begin to describe it. I love it. This is the best present anyone could ask for." Enjolras asked. He leaned their forehead together. They kissed again until Enjolras pulled away, abruptly. "But how did you pull this off without me knowing?"

"Many secret meetings with travel agents and late night dates with my laptop. I've been saving up for this trip ever since we celebrated our first anniversary." Grantaire told him. "The only thing set in stone is when we are going and our flights. I haven't booked the hotel or an itinerary. It's _our _trip, so you should have a say too."

Enjolras smiled. "I love you, so much."

"I love you, too."

Enjolras kissed him again, and the kiss goes incredibly heated almost right away. Grantaire pulled away since he knew exactly where it was going. So did Enjolras.

Enjolras stood up from Grantaire's lap and held out his hand. Grantaire took it and they made their way to the bedroom.

Leaving the folder to be looked over later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to ["In My Veins" by Andrew Belle.](https://youtu.be/q0KZuZF01FA)


	29. May 12, 2017

It was Enjolras' graduation day. He had been waiting for this day for years and it was finally here. Lamarque had promised him the job of staying on as his secretary until he had taken and passed the bar. But he wouldn't be starting the job until after the wedding.

Enjolras stood in the bathroom as he got ready to head out since he had to be there earlier than his parents and Grantaire. He could only invite his fiancé and parents because he only got three guest tickets. After the graduation ceremony, he was treating his friends and family to lunch.

He left the bathroom and walked into the living room where Grantaire was sketching in his sketchbook.

"I'm going to head out, love." Enjolras told his fiancé.

"Alright. I'll see you there." Grantaire looked up.

Enjolras leaned down to kiss him, then walked to the door. He grabbed his cap and down before leaving.

***

Around 10 A.M., the ceremony started with the graduates walking in. Then, after a few speeches, the dean of the college of law started calling up the graduates to receive their diplomas.

"Julien Enjolras." The dean called him up.

And as Enjolras walked up the steps of the stage and across it to receive his diploma, the only thing he could hear were the loud cheers and whistles of his fiancé that were louder than those of his parents. He shook the hand of the dean before walking over to get his tassel moved to the other side. Then, he walked off the stage and back to his seat.

***

Finally, the ceremony ended and the graduates dispersed to see their family members. When he found Grantaire and his parents, his fiancé pulled him into his arms and twirled him around.

Enjolras laughed. "Love, put me down!"

Grantaire set him down and cupped his face to plant a deep and passionate kiss against his lips. They were too wrapped up in the kiss that they had to be pulled out of it by Isabelle clearing her throat.

Enjolras pulled away first. "Sorry, Mom."

"Congratulations!" Isabelle pulled her son in for a hug.

"Thanks!"

Gabriel then gave his son a hug and congratulations.

Enjolras had explained to his parents what happened to Grantaire after they had gotten back from his father's three month business trip (January to March), a few weeks back. They had been filled with sympathy and Grantaire had met them again about a week ago.

"Should we get going?" Enjolras asked.

"Yes." Isabelle said.

"My friends will be meeting us at the restaurant." Enjolras took Grantaire's hand and led them out of the building.

Before they got in the car, Enjolras removed his cap and gown and they headed toward the Italian restaurant.

***

When they arrived at the restaurant, their friends were already waiting outside the restaurant. The couple walked in and Enjolras gave his name and the reservation to the hostess, who led them to the back where their table was waiting. Everyone took their seats and the waitress came by to ask their drink orders. Then, they passed their graduation cards to Enjolras, who would wait to open them until after they had placed their food orders.

Their waitress came back with the groups' drinks, and then they ordered their food. As they waited for their food, Enjolras started to open his graduation card. After he opened them, he thanked them all before their food arrived.

As they ate their meals, Gabriel spoke up. "So, can I have the attention of the table?" The table quieted down and Enjolras looked at his father confused. "Today, we celebrate the graduation of my son, and I couldn't have been more proud. And now, two weeks for tomorrow, we will be celebrating his wedding to the love of his life." Gabriel paused. Grantaire leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "And I guess, I just want to that from the bottom of my heart, I want to wish you all the happiness, Julien. With your career and with the man sitting next to you."

They all congratulated him again, and then after they finished eating, Enjolras paid for the meal. Then, they all left the restaurant and went their separate ways. Enjolras and Grantaire went back to their apartment

Enjolras set the diploma on the bookshelf. Grantaire went to sit on the couch while he waited for Enjolras to come and sit. Enjolras turned and walked over to Grantaire, who pulled him into his lap. Enjolras wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Two weeks, baby." Grantaire said.

"Can't wait." Enjolras kissed his fiancé deeply. "You still sure want to marry me even without memories."

"Absolutely." Grantaire said with a smile, and then kissed him again. When he pulled away, he asked, "How about we watch some _Bones_?"

"Sounds like a plan." Enjolras said.

Enjolras climbed off his lap and cuddle into him as Grantaire got the TV show ready.


	30. June 10-24, 2016

It was early in the morning, Enjolras was in the bedroom, finishing up his packing.

Grantaire stood in the doorframe, his arms crossed. "Are you ready, ma vie?"

Enjolras looked over at his boyfriend and smiled, widely. "Yes."

Grantaire returned the smile and walked toward him. He lifted him up and spun him around.

"You. Me. On a romantic island. With no disruption from our friends or family by text messages or phone calls. I am beyond ready." Enjolras wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Then, let's head out." Grantaire said. He pulled out of his boyfriend's arms and walked to the bed. He zipped up his boyfriend's suitcase. "Go and wait by the door, I'll be right there."

Enjolras left with his suitcase to wait by the door. Grantaire walked across the room to the dresser and opened one of the drawers. At the bottom of the drawer was the velvet box that contained Enjolras' engagement ring. He opened it to look at it before he heard Enjolras call.

"Love, we need to get going!"

"I'm coming!" Grantaire called back.

He closed the box and placed it at the bottom of his own suitcase. Grantaire zipped it up. He walked out of the bedroom with his own suitcase and to the front door. Enjolras was waiting with a wide smile on his face.

"Let's go!" Enjolras exclaimed.

They finished grabbing the rest of their things, and were off to JFK to catch their 7:39 A.M. flight. They friends had said their goodbye the night before. They arrived at the airport, went through security, and as they sat at the gate, they made sure that everything for their phones except for photos was turned off, so that it was officially just them. Finally, they were on the plane and on their way.

But it wasn't until 5:05 A.M. Tahiti time – five hours behind NYC time – that they finally touched down in Tahiti. After going through immigration and getting their luggage, they were immediately welcomed by their private concierge.

"Nicolas Grantaire?" The concierge asked, walking up to the couple.

Grantaire nodded. "Yes, and this is my boyfriend, Julien Enjolras."

"Great. I'm Tera. And I'll be the one taking care of you for the entirety of your trip. Please follow me to the car." Tera said, leading the couple to the car.

"How long is it to the resort?" Grantaire asked.

"About an hour and a half. We do have to get on the ferry, but it will go by quick and allow for some great sights." Tera told them.

"Sounds great." Enjolras said.

They got in the car and were off to the Sofitel Moorea la Ora Resort. And then finally, at around 7:30 A.M., they were finally checking in to their room.

"Now, my advice for the jet leg is that you just keep moving. Go eat breakfast, get in the pool. Just keep moving. The key to not ruining the rest of your vacation is to stay awake until a normal time to go to bed." Tera said.

"Thanks."

Enjolras had already gone off to explore their bungalow. Tera said that she would be back tomorrow to go over their itinerary and to answer any questions that they may have She then left them, so that they could settle in. Enjolras was standing on the terrace admiring the blue water of the lagoon.

Grantaire wrapped his arms around his waist. He pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. "So, ma vie, we are here."

"I didn't think we'd ever get here. It's so beautiful. It's paradise."

"It really is. I can't wait to start exploring it with you."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

They decided that before they ate breakfast, they were going to get all of their things settled and make their bungalow feel like home. Afterward, they went to eat breakfast. Then, they spent the rest of the day until they went to bed, exploring the resort that they were staying at.

***

When they woke up the next morning, they could hear the sound of the water against the beams of the bungalow. Grantaire wrapped his arms tighter around his boyfriend's waist.

"Do we have to get up?" Enjolras asked.

"No. Today we meet with Tera, and then it's lounging by the water until we decide to take a dip." Grantaire told him.

"Good. In the meantime, I'm sleeping a little bit more." Enjolras told his boyfriend and closed his eyes for a little bit more shut-eye.

Grantaire chuckled before following his boyfriend.

They slept for another hour before they decided to go get breakfast. After they got breakfast, they went back to their bungalow. They decided to lounge on their terrace while they waited for Tera to come to them. Enjolras was wrapped in Grantaire's arms, who was kissing down his neck.

"I'm very anxious to make you scream on this island." Grantaire whispered in his ear.

Enjolras blushed bright red. "Well, any time that you are ready, I'm willing."

"In that case, I hope you're ready for tonight."

"Can't wait."

Grantaire turned him in his arms and kissed him deeply. They were still kissing when Tera knocked on the door. Enjolras pulled away from his mouth.

"That will be Tera."

Enjolras walked into the room to go and open the door.

Tera walked in. "Good morning, loves. How did you sleep?"

"Peacefully." Grantaire came into the room.

"Good. Now, let's sit down and discuss your trip."

The three of them all sat down to discuss the trip. The whole discussion lasted maybe 20 minutes with Tera reminding them that they were there for 14 days, so they can pace themselves with their exploring. Once, they were done, Enjolras went to the bathroom to get his swim trunks on.

"Tera, can I talk to you for a minute?" Grantaire asked.

"Sure. What about?"

"Can we go outside? It's kind of a surprise for Enjolras." They went out the front door to the deck. "Before we leave, I'm planning on proposing to Enjolras while we are here, but I'm not sure when the best time would be. Since you know the island better, do you?" Grantaire asked.

Tera smiled. "How about taking him on a sunrise picnic?"

Grantaire's face lit up. "That's perfect. Do you think…?"

"That I could arrange it for you?" Tera smiled. "Of course. Just let me know what day before you leave."

"The morning of the second to last day we are here. I want us to be able to spend two full days here as an engaged couple." Grantaire explained.

"Alright. I'll take care of it."

"Thank you."

Tera walked away. Grantaire walked back in to the room.

Enjolras was already dressed in his swim trunks. "What was that about?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. I got it taken care of."

Enjolras still looked suspicious, but let it go. He held up the bottle of sunscreen. "Put it on me?"

Grantaire walked to him, took the bottle, and kissed him. Enjolras sat down on the bed and Grantaire crawled up behind him. He uncapped the bottle, squeezed some of the white lotion onto his hands, and then pressed his hands against Enjolras' back and started working it into his boyfriend's skin. Enjolras would look like a lobster by the end of this trip if he didn't wear plenty of sunscreen.

"God, I hope everyone on the island is jealous for I have the most beautiful boyfriend." Grantaire pressed a kiss to the nape of Enjolras' neck.

"Well, it they are, I hope they know that I only have eyes for one person."

"I'll make sure that they do."

Once Enjolras was done getting sunscreen applied, he switched places with Grantaire and applied sunscreen to his skin. Grantaire needed less sunscreen than Enjolras did because he would more than likely tan than burn.

"Are you ready to swim?" Grantaire asked. Enjolras didn't say anything only kissed him. "I'll take that as a yes."

They went out the sliding door to the terrace. Grantaire had grabbed towels and set them down near a wall.

Enjolras was looking at the water. "It looks cold."

"Well, it won't be once we jump in." Grantaire joked.

Enjolras rolled his eyes. "Together."

"Together." Grantaire held out his hand. Enjolras took it and they got ready to jump. "On three. One, two, three."

They both held their breath before jumping. The water actually wasn't cold. It was incredibly warm and it felt amazing as Enjolras kicked to make it to the surface. He breached the surface. Grantaire had just come up to. He swam to his lover.

Grantaire pulled him into his arms. "Not as cold as you thought."

Enjolras wrapped his arms around his neck. "Nope. It's perfect." He pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "Love, I know that we still have a lot of time left here, but I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for this trip. Thank you for the last four years. Thank you for choosing me to be the one you fell in love with. You've made me the happiest man alive."

"You're incredibly welcome, ma vie." Grantaire said. He cupped the back of Enjolras' neck and brought their mouths back together in a passionate open-mouthed kiss that was sadly interrupted by the sounds of splashing.

"We'll have plenty of time for more kisses later. Right now, it's time to swim." Grantaire pulled away from Enjolras.

They swam around a bit before deciding that it was time to get out of the water and go find something to eat. They walked up to the resort's restaurant, and after they ate, they found themselves near the beach volleyball net. Grantaire grabbed Enjolras' hand and pulled him toward it.

"'Taire, I don't play, you know that."

"I know. But we're here to have fun. Love, if you make a fool of yourself, I don't care."

Enjolras blushed. "Okay, let's play."

Grantaire grabbed the ball. "Alright, since you don't play, we are just going to get rid of the regular beach volleyball rules, and just try and get the ball over the net by any means necessary."

"Sounds easy enough."

Grantaire smiled, and they separated to different sides of the net.

Grantaire served it over first. When it got over to his side of the net, Enjolras ran over to hit it back over. And their game continued like that, but every time the ball dropped, they found themselves laughing. Eventually, Enjolras was laughing so hard, he collapsed in the grass next to the sand, still laughing.

Grantaire joined him, a giant smile on his face. "You really are bad at that! And we weren't even playing a real game!"

"I told you!" Enjolras groaned.

Grantaire shook his head fondly. "But I still adore you."

Despite his face being flushed from the heat, Enjolras blushed. He brought a hand around Grantaire's neck and pulled his boyfriend down to kiss him.

"I love you." Enjolras whispered against his mouth.

Grantaire just went right on back to kissing his boyfriend until they were out of breath.

***

After that, their vacation went on. They spent their days swimming, snorkeling, playing games of beach volleyball, kayaking in the lagoon. Eating the most fantastic food, even getting breakfast privately delivered to their bungalow and having a romantic dinner on the beach. They had also gone on a three and half hour tour of the island. They had also had been able to go whale watching, but that hadn't been very successful, but it had still been fun.

In their time on the island, there had also been plenty of time for them to just enjoy each other's company through cuddling, talking, and just sitting on the terrace as they watched the waves and the sunset. They had also learned that where sex between them was always fantastic, being on a romantic getaway made it even more so. Both of them couldn't get enough of each other.

And Grantaire had done a very good job of keeping the true reason for this trip a secret. Enjolras still had no idea what he was planning. The time for his proposal was coming up soon and he absolutely couldn't wait for it. He just prayed that Enjolras said yes. He had asked Gabriel before they left to make sure that he still had his blessing and Gabriel had assured him that he did and that Enjolras would say yes.

Grantaire woke up and discovered that Enjolras was already awake. He sat up and discovered that his boyfriend was standing on the terrace, dressed in a robe.

"Babe?"

Enjolras turned around and walked back inside. He set his mug of coffee on the table. From what Grantaire could tell, Enjolras was wearing nothing, but his robe.

"Yes, love." Enjolras walked to the bed.

Grantaire smiled. He reached forward and grabbed Enjolras by the ties of his robe. Enjolras went willingly causing the ties of the robe to fall open and to reveal his naked body to Grantaire.

"Now, there's the body that I love so much." Grantaire said as Enjolras crawled into his lap. Grantaire pushed the robe down Enjolras' shoulders and let it pool around him before wrapping his arms around Enjolras' torso.

Enjolras wrapped his arms around Grantaire's neck. "All yours, 'Taire. If you want me, have me."

Grantaire had started to kiss down his neck and across his shoulders. "Oh, I would love to."

Enjolras played with the curls on the back of Grantaire's neck as he felt his boyfriend reach for the bottle of lube on the bedside table. Grantaire uncapped the bottle and squeezed some onto his fingers. He pushed a finger into Enjolras' entrance.

"Mmm." Enjolras moaned.

Grantaire continued to move the fingers around, then he added a second and a third.

"God, love. Your fingers." Enjolras whispered in Grantaire's ear.

"Am I pleasuring you, ma vie?" Grantaire asked.

"Yes." Enjolras' voice was strained. "Mmm…if feels so good."

Grantaire cupped Enjolras' face and brought their mouths together. When they pulled away, he whispered against Enjolras' mouth. "Are you ready for my cock, baby?"

Enjolras only nodded in reply.

With Enjolras still in his lap, Grantaire reached for a condom from the box on the bedside table. He quickly rolled it on and slicked up his cock. Then, he helped Enjolras slide down onto his cock, and they proceeded to have sex.

Enjolras slumped against his chest after they both reached their release. Grantaire's cock still inside of Enjolras.

"God, I love you, so much." Enjolras wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I love you, too, ma vie."

They kissed, and when they pulled away, Enjolras pulled off of Grantaire and laid down next to him on the bed.

"We're here for five more days, love." Enjolras said.

Grantaire leaned over him and kissed him. "I know. I wish we could be here longer."

He laid his head down on Enjolras' chest. Enjolras wrapped his arm around his back and kissed the top of his head. Grantaire made shapes on his chest.

"I have a surprise for you tonight."

"The La Vie en Rose dinner thing?"

"How did you know?"

Enjolras chuckled. "You weren't exactly subtle when you booked it two days ago."

"Hey, I did my best."

"By asking me, 'Hey, baby, how does this sound?' before showing me the flyer. Oh, yeah, totally."

Grantaire pressed a kiss to his chest. "Well, it's going to be a great time."

"It sure is, lover." Enjolras kissed his forehead again.

They found themselves falling asleep again for about another hour before they went to go get breakfast, and then they went to lounge near the swimming pool – Enjolras didn't feel like swimming in the lagoon.

It was soon time for the beginning of their romantic night by being brought to the resort's spa where they would be able to relax in a Jacuzzi, and then get a massage. Champagne had also been offered, but due to Grantaire's sobriety, they had to go without which was perfectly fine with both of them.

After a while in the Jacuzzi, they were brought to the spa where they received their massages for about an hour. From where Grantaire was laying, he just knew that Enjolras was almost asleep. This entire trip had been the most relaxed his boyfriend had been in almost two years due to school, Les Amis, and his internship with Lamarque. Grantaire was glad that this massage was helping Enjolras relieve the stress and tension in his muscles.

When their massages were over, it was time go back to their bungalow by receiving private transportation to it. After getting off the boat, they opened the door only to be hit with an aroma of smells that were impossible to describe. There were candles assorted throughout the room, and on their bed were flower petals arranged to look like a heart with their initials in the middle. Enjolras saw the bed and he hated the thought of screwing it up, but he knew without a doubt that it would be.

They were welcomed back by a butler, who would serve them a three course refined meal.

"Your dinner awaits you, sirs." The butler said, having them follow him to a table that Enjolras hadn't noticed when he walked in.

The table had two place settings with a white table cloth, with the same flower petals that were on the bed, sprinkled on the table. The butler pulled out their chairs. Enjolras and Grantaire pulled their hands away from each other, so they could sit down. The butler then pushed them in. He then went to go get the first dish of their dinner which was a simple Caesar salad.

"Love, this is perfect." Enjolras said.

Grantaire smiled, reached across the table to grab Enjolras' hand, he brought it to his mouth to place a kiss on it.

The butler came back with their salad. Then, after they were finished with the salad, he came out with the entrée which was chicken carbonara. After the entrée, the butler brought out a giant piece of chocolate cake for them to share. The cake was so sweet that it had curbed Enjolras' sweet for a few days.

After their dinner, the butler left the bungalow with the dishes, leaving the couple alone for the night. Enjolras found himself sitting on the terrace with Grantaire as they watched the moon on the water.

"I'm glad that you've been enjoying yourself, ma vie."

"I'm with you. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. I'm just saying."

Enjolras leaned over and kissed his cheek before laying his head on Grantaire's shoulder. "Well, we have a few more days left. We better get to sleep so we can enjoy them."

***

And just like that, it was the day before Grantaire was going to propose. Grantaire had met with Tera to make sure that she had arranged it all.

"Yes, Nicolas. I have." Tera said with a smile. "At around 4:30 in the morning, I will have a group of waiters get the picnic ready. A picnic full of fruit and croissants with fresh squeezed orange juice. I'll send a text when everything is ready."

"Thank you so much for doing this."

"You're extremely welcome." Tera said. "I'm assuming that you'll keep the ring on you."

Grantaire nodded. "Yes."

"Alright. If that's all?"

"It is."

He left her office and went back to his bungalow. Thankfully, Enjolras was still asleep, so all he had to do was get undressed and crawl back in. It only took three seconds for Enjolras to cuddle into him.

"You're cold." Enjolras mumbled, sleepily.

Grantaire chuckled. "I just needed some fresh air. Go back to sleep, ma vie."

Enjolras groaned and wrapped himself tighter around Grantaire. Grantaire pressed a kiss to his forehead and fell back asleep.

They spent that day in the village, not too far away from the resort, getting themselves and their friends and family souvenirs. Then, when they came back, they went swimming again in the lagoon.

But that night, Grantaire was adamant about Enjolras having a good night's sleep since he would be waking him incredibly early.

"But sex, love." Enjolras attempted to persuade Grantaire into sex by removing both of their shirts and running his hand over Grantaire's chest.

"Not tonight, ma vie." Grantaire said.

"Why not?" Enjolras pouted.

Grantaire chuckled. "Just not tonight. But I promise tomorrow, I'll give you a night to remember."

Enjolras kissed him deeply. "I'm holding you to that promise."

Grantaire before they snuggled together and promptly fell asleep.

But around 5:15 A.M, Grantaire woke up. He checked his phone to see if he had a text from Tera which he did that said that everything was ready. Grantaire smiled, placed his phone on the table, and rolled over to gently shake Enjolras awake.

"Baby. Baby, wake up." Grantaire whispered.

Enjolras blinked awake. "Love, it's too early. Go back to sleep." He closed his eyes again.

"I know, it's early, but I want to watch the sunrise with my beautiful boyfriend."

Enjolras opened his eyes and yawned. "Alright, fine. Let's go."

They got out of bed in order to get dressed, Grantaire making sure to grab his phone. Grantaire took his hand again, and led him to the picnic.

Enjolras, who was still half-asleep, gasped when he saw it. "What are you planning, love?"

"Just come on."

They sat down on the blanket. Grantaire poured the orange juice in the champagne glasses and handed one to Enjolras.

"How did you do this?" Enjolras took a sip of the juice.

"Well, Tera helped, but it was my idea." Grantaire asked. He held up a spoon that had some grapefruit for Enjolras to take.

Enjolras leaned forward to take the spoon into his mouth. "That's good." He looked over the ocean as he chewed. When he swallowed, he said. "What exactly are we doing out here?"

"Just wait…" Grantaire checked his phone for the time. It was 5:40 A.M. "Just give it another 22 minutes, and you'll find out."

Enjolras smiled and nodded. He quickly kissed him.

After they ate their breakfast, Grantaire urged Enjolras to sit in between his legs. Grantaire wrapped his arms around Enjolras, and then Enjolras laced their fingers together.

"Can I ask you a question, love?" Grantaire asked. Enjolras hummed. "Four years ago, did you ever imagine that we'd be here?"

"Four years ago, love, I didn't even think you and I ever had a chance. You were with Sky, and I was so heartbroken that I went as far as filling out an application to go abroad."

Grantaire sighed. "I know, love. I'm sorry."

"I've told you, it doesn't matter." Enjolras said. "Love, why did you bring this up?"

"I don't know. I've just been thinking about it." Grantaire said. He could see the beginnings of the sunrise coming.

"Well, don't think about it anymore because we're together and these last four years are more than I could have ever hoped for." Enjolras brought Grantaire's hand up to his mouth and kissed the back.

"Me too." Grantaire pressed a kiss to his temple.

There was silence between them for a while. Grantaire looked down and noticed that Enjolras had closed his eyes. He chuckled, but he looked up and saw the first peeks of the sun. Grantaire gently shook Enjolras awake.

"The sun is starting to rise." Grantaire whispered.

Enjolras opened his eyes and rested his head against Grantaire's arm. The more the sun rose, the more they were bathed in an orange and pink light. Enjolras smiled.

"It's beautiful."

Grantaire looked down at his boyfriend. "Yeah, it is." And in that moment, he knew it was time. "Love, I need to grab something."

"Okay." Enjolras moved out of his arms and went to sit on the blanket.

Grantaire reached for the beach bag that he had brought. He found the velvet box that he wanted and smiled. He turned back to Enjolras and took his boyfriend's hands.

"Alright, I'm sure that you've started to suspect that there's a reason why I brought you out here at this time of the day." Grantaire said. Enjolras nodded as he looked at him with suspicion in his eyes. "Okay." He sighed deeply before beginning. "Julien Enjolras, there are no words to describe how much I love you. Being with you these last four years have been the best four years of my life, and I want to be with you forever." Grantaire looked at Enjolras, who smiled. "We have made many missteps in our relationship. And I know, what you're going to say "it doesn't matter anymore", but yes, ma vie, it does. I know that I hurt you. I hurt you more than I probably know, and I'm so incredible sorry for that. But at the same time, I know that without that hurt, we wouldn't be here.

Grantaire stopped again. He looked up and saw tears in Enjolras' eyes. He could feel his own start to prickle too. "Over the last four years, I've realized that there will never be another person that I love more than I love you. You are the _best _thing that has ever happened to me." Grantaire let go of Enjolras' hands and grabbed the box that was sitting next to him. "Which is why I'm going to ask this question and pray that I get the answer that I want." He opened the box and Enjolras let out a small gasp. When Grantaire looked up at him, he had tears streaming down his face.

"Julien Enjolras, I will continue to love you until I take my last breath. I want to spend the rest of my life by your side. Arguing with you. Making comments that drive you crazy, but I know that they push you. Cuddling with you. Hugging you. Kissing you. Making passionate love to you. Building a life with you. I want to spend my life with you being the first thing I see when I wake up and the last thing I see when I fall asleep. I want to grow old and gray with no one else, but you." Grantaire leaned over and wiped a tear away from his boyfriend's face. "Julien Enjolras, will you allow me to do all of that and more by becoming my husband?"

Enjolras didn't say anything, he just leaned over and kissed Grantaire deeply. When he pulled away, he whispered. "Yes. Yes. Yes, Nicolas Grantaire, nothing would make me happier."

Grantaire smiled and kissed him again. When they pulled away again, Grantaire took the ring from the box. He took Enjolras' left hand and slid the ring on his ring finger. It was a perfect fit.

Enjolras looked at his ring before kissing Grantaire again. Grantaire pulled Enjolras into his lap.

"I love you, Grantaire." Enjolras cupped his face.

Grantaire kissed him again. He pulled away. "Do you want to announce our engagement to our friends?"

"How?" Enjolras asked.

"I'll post a picture on Instagram." Grantaire said.

Enjolras only nodded as he moved off of Grantaire's lap. Grantaire grabbed his phone and opened the camera app. Grantaire placed his hand on the blanket, then told Enjolras to place his hand over his, showing the ring off. He held his phone up and snapped the photo of their hands.

"I'll post it later." Grantaire said.

Enjolras smiled before kissing him again and climbed into his lap again, but the kiss soon became way too heated. Grantaire pulled away.

"We should move this to our room since I seem to recall promising you something last night." Grantaire said.

Enjolras bit his lip as they stood up. "What about the picnic?"

"Tera will take care of it." Grantaire assured.

They waked back to their bungalow. Their lips fell back together as they slowly made their way into the room. Grantaire removed Enjolras' shirt before his followed. Grantaire ran his fingers down the smooth chest of his fiancé.

"How does it feel to be my fiancé?" Grantaire pressed kisses to Enjolras' jaw. "Fiancé. I won't ever tire of saying that."

"I won't ever tire of hearing it, my love." Enjolras said. "It's even stranger feeling a ring on my finger."

Grantaire chuckled and pressed their lips together again. Enjolras smiled into the kiss. Grantaire backed him up to the bed until his knees hit the edge and Enjolras fell, taking Grantaire with him. He pulled away from the kiss and smiled down at his fiancé. Grantaire started to kiss down his lover's jaw and neck.

Enjolras wrapped his left hand around Grantaire's neck to play with the curls at the nape. Grantaire could feel Enjolras growing hard against his thigh. He started to grind against Enjolras to cause friction.

"God, love." Enjolras moaned.

"Do you want more?" Grantaire asked.

Enjolras whimpered. "Yes."

Grantaire removed Enjolras' shorts, then his briefs. "You're so beautiful, lover." Grantaire ran his mouth up Enjolras' chest to his mouth.

Enjolras smiled before his lips were enveloping in a passionate kiss. He pulled away. "Make love to me, 'Taire. Please."

Grantaire kissed him again before getting off the bed to remove his own shorts and briefs. Then, he climbed back in the bed and grabbed the lube and a condom.

"Are you ready, ma vie?" Grantaire asked as he opened the bottle and lubed up his fingers.

Enjolras didn't say anything instead he spread his legs, and Grantaire had to bite his lip to keep his moan in. Grantaire pushed a finger in and started opening up his fiancé. Enjolras let out a loud moan as the finger was moved around inside him. After a while, Grantaire entered a second and third finger. Enjolras' moans being the most beautiful sound in the world.

"Yes, fuck. More! Please, more!" Enjolras begged as he did his best to fuck himself on Grantaire's fingers.

Grantaire finished stretching his fiancé open. He grabbed the condom and slid it down his cock. He slicked himself up before lining up with Enjolras' entrance. Grantaire placed his hands on Enjolras' legs as he slowly pushed in. Enjolras' eyes slipped closed as he wrapped his arms around Grantaire's torso.

"How does that feel, my darling?"

"So good." Enjolras moaned. Grantaire continued to push in until he was fully sheathed in Enjolras' heat.

"So warm." Grantaire smiled down at Enjolras, giving him an Eskimo kiss.

"Move. Please, move." Enjolras begged.

Grantaire pressed a kiss to his nose and started moving slowly. Moans and sighs kept coming from Enjolras' mouth. His fiancé's legs had wrapped around his waist. Grantaire continued to move slowly.

"God, move, love!" Enjolras said as he kissed Grantaire's jaw as Grantaire's speed increased. "Fuck! This feels so good. So, so, so, so good! Move, love. Fuck me."

Grantaire increased his speed just a little bit more. He loved having sex with Enjolras because he was always so vocal about what he wanted and just in general with his moans and screams.

"Baby, you feel so good. Do you want more?" Grantaire whispered in his ear. He was also good at teasing Enjolras during sex.

Enjolras nodded. "So much more! Fuck me so good that I see stars."

"Are you sure, baby?" Grantaire asked.

"Yes!" Enjolras screamed when Grantaire unexpectedly changed the angle of his cock.

Grantaire increased his speed even more. He was pulling out, only to drive back in to Enjolras, over and over again.

"Harder! Come on, harder!" Enjolras begged. "Faster!"

Grantaire gave his lover exactly what he wanted. His thrusts were deep, fast, and hard. Enjolras' nails were digging in his lower back as Grantaire rest his hands above Enjolras' head on the pillows. He watched Enjolras' face as his eyes stayed closed and moans and sighs were released from his mouth.

Grantaire leaned down to take Enjolras' mouth in an open mouthed kiss as he thrusted deep inside him. Enjolras moaned into his mouth. He then moved his mouth to the area of skin just below Enjolras' ear and sucked. Enjolras let out a gorgeous loud moan.

"Shit! Yes!" Enjolras moaned.

Grantaire licked his tongue over what would become a pretty big love bite. "Mmm…babe, you're so beautiful. But I must say, what would be even more beautiful is if you came on just my cock. Do you think you could do that?"

"Yes, love." Enjolras murmured.

"Good." Grantaire smiled, wickedly. And then, he rolled them over. Enjolras was going to finish by riding him. "Ride me, lover. Ride me until your thighs burn and you've woken the island with your beautiful screams."

Enjolras took his mouth into a deep kiss. He then sat back up. Rested his hands against Grantaire's chest and got right to work. Grantaire couldn't help, but watch how the engagement ring looked on Enjolras' finger as he rode him as continued to celebrate their engagement with sex.

Enjolras started to bounce on his cock. Grantaire's hands rested on his waist. Enjolras' mouth had formed an O-shape and his eyes were closed as he moved his body on Grantaire's cock.

"Mmm…love! It feels so good." Enjolras bit his lips. "Please, move!"

Grantaire started to move with Enjolras and he knew when he had reached Enjolras' sweet spot because he threw his head back in a loud, pleasured scream and his nails dug deep into Grantaire's chest.

"Right there! Fuck me!" Enjolras begged. "Faster! Harder!"

Grantaire matched his thrusts with Enjolras' movement and in within seconds, Grantaire could feel his lover's release building.

"Ahh! Yes! Fuck! God, 'Taire!" Enjolras whispered. "I'm going to…I can feel it."

"Then, come for me, baby."

Both their movements continued for about another 30 seconds, and then white hot cum was being released from Enjolras' cock and over both of their chests. Enjolras was breathing heavily as he continued to move until he felt Grantaire's own release hit. Grantaire's hand were resting on Enjolras' ass as he helped his lover move. Finally, Grantaire was releasing his own cum into the condom. Enjolras fell against Grantaire's chest as they both breathed deeply. Enjolras used what little strength he had to lean up and cup his lover's face and brought their mouths together once again in a passionate kiss.

After their breathing slowed, Enjolras pulled off of Grantaire and rolled to the side. Grantaire had done the honors of getting up and grabbing a towel to wipe them both of cum. Once they were both clean, Grantaire crawled back into the bed and they cuddled together, allowing the sweat to dry on their bodies. Neither one said anything until Enjolras started to admire his engagement ring.

"How long have you been planning this, love?" Enjolras asked.

"Well, as you know I've been saving for the trip ever since our first anniversary, but I didn't know that I was actually going to propose on this trip until about a year ago." Grantaire explained. "I had had the ring custom made and that had pretty much cost a fortune, but you are worth it."

Something then dawned on Enjolras. The private conversation that his fiancé had had with his father on his birthday. "'Taire, on my birthday, what did you talk to my father about?"

Grantaire chuckled. "I had told your father about this trip and about how I was planning on proposing to you on it. And since I knew of your history with your father, I figured that as a sign of respect, I would ask for his blessing."

Enjolras felt tears prickle, despite how incredibly old-fashioned and cheesy that was. "You're so sappy."

"Hey, like I said, I only did it as a sign of respect."

Enjolras laughed through the tears that threatened to fall. Eventually, they did. Grantaire heard him sniffle.

"Are you crying?" Grantaire asked.

"No." Enjolras pulled out of his arms and wiped his tears away. Grantaire hovered over him, looking unimpressed. "Okay, yes, but can you blame me?" Grantaire looked confused. "Four years ago at this time, you seemed so far out of my reach that it wasn't even funny. And now, here we are, four years later. Happy and in love. Sated and basking in the afterglow. And engaged. You're not my boyfriend anymore. You're my fiancé!" Enjolras was full-on crying now. "Four years ago, I believed that I didn't have a chance with you, and now I'm going to be spending the rest of my life calling you my husband. It just seems too good to be true."

"But it is true. This is real." Grantaire wiped his fiancé's tears away. "We are engaged. I'm going to be your husband and you're going to be mine. Forever." Grantaire pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I love you."

Enjolras smiled through his tears. "I love you, too, Grantaire."

They kissed again, but when Grantaire pulled away. He had another question.

"I want to announce our engagement, but I want to announce our wedding date with it, so when do you want to get married?" Grantaire asked.

Enjolras thought about it for a few minutes. "I want to finish my last year of grad school before we get married. I'm going to be graduating in May. And I want a spring wedding."

"Do you know what the date of graduation is?" Grantaire asked.

"Not off the top of my head. But the day that's floating around in my head for our wedding is around the end of May. Almost right after graduation." Enjolras said.

"Okay." Grantaire grabbed his phone and opened the calendar. He scrolled to May. "Well, in my calendar it says that your graduation day is May 12th. How close after graduation do you want our wedding?"

"Like two weeks? If that's okay?"

"Babe, I will agree to whatever date as long as by the end of it, you're my husband." Grantaire continued to look at his calendar. "Two weeks after graduation would be the 26th."

"How about the 27th?" Enjolras asked.

"Sounds perfect." Grantaire kissed his fiancé again.

Grantaire closed the calendar app and opened Instagram. The picture of their hands with the engagement ring in full view was the one picture from their vacation that he was going to post. He quickly found it and didn't use any filters. Instead, he just went straight to the page where he could add a caption. Making sure to use no hashtags in the caption.

For the caption he wrote: **Save the Date: 05-27-17 ♥**

Grantaire tapped the post button, waited for it to finish posting and then turned off his phone and proceeded to make sure that Enjolras' was off, too. He didn't want any interruptions as they continued to celebrate their engagement. He threw the phones on the bedside table before turning his attention back to his fiancé. He enveloped Enjolras' lips with his and rolled over to give his fiancé his second orgasm of the day.

Both of them completely oblivious to the meltdown one little photo and comment had sent their friends into. They were too wrapped up in each other and their love to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is my favorite and the reason why I decided to do the alternating chapter timelines. I wanted to show a part of the their trip to Tahiti and Grantaire's proposal, but I didn't want to do flashbacks, so I decided to do alternating chapters.


	31. May 25-26, 2017

The two days before their wedding were spent making sure everything was ready. They weren't heading down to the Hamptons until the 26th for their rehearsal and the rehearsal dinner. Enjolras had turned in the final guest count of 175 to Fantine last week – yes, they knew that many people, thanks to both of their work places, families, and friends of family.

Fantine had headed down that night to make sure that the decorating was underway and that everything was set in place. Fantine had been their life saver through the entire process of planning their wedding, but now that it was just two days away, Enjolras upgraded her status to goddess. She had made sure that most of the stress was on her, so they would have the most perfect day possible.

Combeferre and Joly had been put in charge of the grooms' tuxes, rings, marriage license, as well as their own tuxes. Everyone else in their wedding party was in charge of their own dress or tux.

In the entirety of the four months since the accident, Grantaire had only gained back the memory of how they first met, but both of the soon-to-be grooms didn't care. They were going be married anyway.

The night of the 25th would be their last night together until their wedding night, so the couple had opted to spend it quietly in their apartment. They had ordered Italian takeout while they sat on their couch, watching _Bones._

Enjolras was sitting on the couch with Grantaire between his legs after they ate their dinner.

"One more day, love." Enjolras whispered into his ear.

Grantaire blushed and hide his face in Enjolras' arms as they continued to watch. But eventually it was time for them to head to bed. They cuddled up as close to each other as they could and Grantaire fell asleep first. Enjolras spent some time looking at his ring and just smiled again before drifting off to sleep on his fiancé's chest.

***

The next morning, Grantaire woke up to the sunlight on his face. He turned his head and smiled. Enjolras was still sleeping, facing the other wall, and moved to cuddle up behind him by wrapping an arm around his waist.

He heard his fiancé breathe deeply signaling that he had woken up. Grantaire smiled before pressing a kiss to the back of his ear and whispering, "Good morning, ma vie." Before pulling away again.

"Good morn…" Enjolras trailed off after realizing what his fiancé had just called him. He rolled over and sat up. "Love, what did you just call me?"

"Ma vie? Like I always do." Grantaire said. "Why?"

Enjolras couldn't help the tears that formed behind his eyes. He attacked Grantaire with a deep kiss as he crawled into his lap. "You're back." He whispered against Grantaire's lips."

"Back? What do you mean back?" Grantaire asked. "I fell asleep next to you last night. Remember you were complaining of the cold, so I had to put an extra blanket on the bed?"

Enjolras smiled. His Grantaire was back. He had his memory back. One day before their wedding. He couldn't believe it.

Grantaire having to grab another blanket because Enjolras had been freezing had been the last thing his fiancé had done before kissing him goodnight the night before the accident.

"I know, love, but…umm…what month do you think it is?" Enjolras asked.

"Ummm…January." Grantaire said. But when he saw the look on his love's face, he questioned his answer. "Is that not right?"

Enjolras reached for Grantaire's and smiled, sadly. "No, love. It's not. It's May. One day before our wedding to be exact."

Grantaire looked at him confused. "But how is that possible?"

Enjolras sighed. "On January 20th, you were in a car accident. You were walking to work when a drunk driver went through a red light and lost control of the car. He hit you." He explained. It had taken a little while to learn the details of the accident that had caused the love of his life to lose his memory. "The drunk driver was killed, but you suffered some serious injuries, and ummm…you lost your memory. You thought it was July 2010. You had no memory of me."

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry." Grantaire pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

"It's okay because we still fell in love with each other. And we had decided that no matter if you got your memory back or not, we would still get married." Enjolras explained.

"How did you know that I was back to being me?"

"I never told no-memories you what your nickname for me was. I even changed my contact name in your phone while you were still in the hospital before you got your belongings back, in order to keep the nickname a secret. I wanted you calling me "ma vie" to be the clue that you remembered, so when you called me "ma vie", I knew."

Grantaire returned his smile. He leaned forward and kissed his fiancé. "Alright, I want you to tell me everything."

For the rest of the morning, Enjolras sat on Grantaire's lap, telling him everything that had happened in the last four months. By the time, he was done, Grantaire was laughing.

"What?" Enjolras joined him in the laughter.

"Nothing. I just…I was right." Grantaire said. Enjolras looked at him confused. "That no matter what, you and I would always fall in love. No matter the time or place."

Enjolras smiled and hugged his fiancé, tightly. "You were right, but I never want to go through that again." He pulled away and rested his forehead against Grantaire's. "Yes, I fell in love with you again, but not having you remember how we started our relationship or your proposal was one of the worst things that I have ever gone through."

"I know, ma vie. And I will do my best for it to never happen again." Grantaire kissed him gently.

Enjolras pulled him in for a hug again. "I love you."

"I love you, too. So much." Grantaire kissed his fiancé.

***

They spent the rest of the day making sure everything was ready for the weekend. They both packed their things separately. Combeferre and Joly already had their tuxes and rings. Enjolras made sure to pack a new bottle of lube and box of condoms for he expected to not be getting any sleep the night of their wedding.

At around one in the afternoon, Grantaire asked his boyfriend. "Babe, do you know if Jehan has headed down to the Hamptons, yet?"

"Umm…Courf doesn't get off work until 3:30, then they I think they are heading down. Why?" Enjolras asked.

"Because I need to run an errand and was hoping that he could come with me."

Enjolras looked at him. "I could come with."

"No!" Grantaire said, a little too quickly. Enjolras looked at him, confused. "Umm…it's groom and groomsmen stuff."

It was obvious that Enjolras didn't believe him, but he didn't press for an answer. "Okay. But just make sure you are back by three, we need to get on the road at that time to make sure we make it for our rehearsal and rehearsal dinner."

"Of course, ma vie." Grantaire said. "Also, I should ask are we going to tell our friends and family about me having my memories back tonight at the dinner?"

"I would like to, but if you want to tell Jehan when you see him that would be okay since he is one of the very few of our friends that can actually keep a secret."

Grantaire smiled and kissed his boyfriend. "I'll see you later." And he left the apartment.

He took his phone out of his pocket and texted Jehan.

** _Grantaire (1:03 P.M.): Hey! Are you free to meet me at the pet shelter down the street from my apartment building? I need to get Enjolras his wedding gift._ **

** _Jehan (1:04 P.M.): Of course, love. I'll be there in like 10 minutes._ **

Grantaire smiled and pocketed his phone. He walked down the street to the shelter. He had made a promise to Enjolras that he would get him a cat, and he was keeping that promise. He waited out of the shelter until he saw a man with long red hair in a braid.

Jehan walked up to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "How are you, love?"

"Great." Grantaire smiled.

Jehan looked at him and scrutinized him for a minute. "Wait. Something's different." Jehan thought about it for a few seconds before it dawned on him. "Did you get your memory back?"

"Yeah, I did." Grantaire smiled. "I fell asleep amnesiac me and woke up back to being me."

Jehan squealed and hugged him tightly. "And you're getting married tomorrow!"

"I'm getting married tomorrow!" Grantaire exclaimed. "And since I know that the one thing the love of my life has always wanted is a cat, it's time to go pick out Callie."

"Callie?" Jehan questioned.

"Enjolras wants a calico cat, so Callie." Grantaire told his friend as he opened the shelter door.

He walked in and went straight to the desk. Thankfully, it was the same men, David, who helped him out every time he came in.

"Hi. I'm not sure if you remember me since it's been a while, but I'm Gran-" he was cut off.

"Grantaire, yes. The man with the inquiry if we have any calico cats." David said with a smile. "When we hadn't heard from you in four months, we thought you had changed your mind."

Grantaire shook his head. "No. I was in a car accident that resulted in me having amnesia for four months."

"I'm sorry to hear that." David said.

"Don't worry. I'm back to being me and it's time for me to pick out my soon-to-be-in-the-next-24-hours-husband's cat." Excitement evident in his voice.

David and Jehan both smiled. David grabbed the keys.

"You are in luck. Two days ago, someone had found an abandoned calico kitten in an alley in a box. She took the cat to the vet and everything was fine with the kitten, but her building didn't allow pets, so she was forced to bring her here." David led the two of them to the back and to the cage that kept the tiny kitten.

Grantaire's held melted at the sight of her. She was perfect. David took the kitten out of the cage and handed her to Grantaire. Grantaire took the kitten with gentle hands.

"She's perfect." Grantaire said. "My fiancé will love her."

"Good. So, you'll be adopting her?"

Grantaire simply nodded as he continued to interact with the kitten.

It was another half hour before Grantaire was walking out with a kitten in his arms. He turned to Jehan.

"Can you do me a favor?" Grantaire asked. Jehan nodded. "I can't take Callie home with me or else it will ruin the surprise, do you want to take her, bring her to the Hamptons, and take care of her until it's time to give her to Enjolras."

"Of course, I'll take care of the little beauty." Jehan told him. "Do we want to run to the pet store and get a few things that she will need?"

Grantaire checked the time. It was 2:13. "Yes, but we need to be quick. I promised Enjolras, I'd be back by 3."

They quickly went to the pet store to grab a cat carrier, a collar (they'd get a name tag later), some food and water bowls, cat litter and litter box, and wet and dry cat food. Grantaire helped Jehan take Callie and her things back to his and Courfeyrac's apartment. He thanked Jehan again, kissed the top of Callie's head, and left the apartment as quick as he came to make it back to his own apartment with enough time. He walked in just at the clock turned 2:57. Enjolras was bringing their suitcases to the living room.

"You're back with three minute to spare." Enjolras smiled. "You ready?"

Grantaire pulled Enjolras into his arms. "I've been ready."

They kissed before leaving their apartment. They carried their suitcases down to the car and once they were set, they were on their way to the Hamptons.

***

It took two hours and 20 minutes for them to arrive at Cosette and Marius' Hamptons house. Cosette came out of the house just as they got out of the car.

"You're here!" Cosette cried as she pulled Enjolras into a hug.

"Yes. We are." Enjolras pulled away from her, so she could hug Grantaire.

"Alright, well, they are still getting everything decorated, but come and see it." Cosette pulled the couple into the house.

She showed them around the house where the caterers were working hard, getting the rehearsal dinner ready. Then, Cosette took them to the backyard where Fantine was ordering people around to transform it into Enjolras and Grantaire's wedding chapel.

The decorations consisted of white fairy lights and strands of white flower petals, hanging overhead in a zigzagging pattern, connected by poles that stood a little distance away. Then, there were rows of chairs that had white chair covers on them, with a bouquet of red roses and forget-me-nots hanging off the back. The aisle was a red felt that had been rolled out that lead to what would be their altar. A backdrop of the Atlantic Ocean behind them. They was white wooded steps that led up to a platform that was wide enough to hold them and Valjean with a woven arch of flowers, and fairy lights.

Then, off to the side was the giant white tent that would hold the reception and dance. The tables had white table cloths with chairs in the same decorations as the rows. The centerpieces were bowls of water with floating tea candles and crown of flower petals and fairy lights around it. Once again, there were strands of fairy lights and flower petals zigzagging over their heads. The decorations were absolutely magnificent and everything that they wanted.

"As you can see, Fantine has been working tirelessly since she got here to make sure everything was perfect." Cosette said. She gestured to Fantine, who was working with a decorator to finish hanging the fairy lights in the tent. "Papa is upstairs, prepping the ceremony. And Marius is at the hotel, making sure our friends get checked in alright."

The next people to arrive were Isabelle and Gabriel. Then, 20 minutes after they arrived, Grantaire's mother, Jocelyn, and his stepfather, Adrien, arrived. When Grantaire had seen his parents, he ran to hug his mother. Enjolras followed after him.

Enjolras hadn't told them about Grantaire's memory loss because Grantaire had wished it. He hadn't wanted them to worry. Plus, they lived across the country in California, and it was difficult for them to get to New York due to financial issues. They tried to come and see Grantaire as often as they could when he was going to college, but usually it was every two years that they were able to see him. They had to save a lot of extra money to be able to come for the wedding.

"Hello, Mama." Grantaire hugged her. Jocelyn pressed a kiss to her son's face. Then, he hugged Adrien. "Papa."

Jocelyn then hugged Enjolras. "Hello, sweetheart."

"Hello, Jocelyn." Enjolras hugged her. "Adrien."

Enjolras had met Grantaire's parents when they had been dating for a year. It was the same for Grantaire with his own.

Gabriel and Isabelle came to greet Adrien and Jocelyn, and they all caught up with each other.

***

At 7:30, it was time for the rehearsal, but before they began, Enjolras announced to their friends and his friends that Grantaire had gotten his memory back. Grantaire had pulled his parents aside to tell them about his amnesia. Needless to say, they hadn't been angry that he had kept it from them. They understood that he didn't want them to worry.

Then, they got started on the rehearsal. Valjean went through the basis of the ceremony: First, Jocelyn will walk in with Grantaire, then the groomsmen, bridesmaids, and best men would walk down, and finally, Isabelle will walk in with Enjolras. Then, Valjean would welcome the guests and family, followed by the expression of intent, vows (which they will have written themselves), exchange of rings, affirmation of the marriage and signing of the license, the declaration of the marriage and the kiss, and the introduction of the couple.

"Once I've introduce you, you will walk back down the aisle, followed by the best men and the rest of the wedding party. Then, the ushers will usher out your family, friends, and the rest of your guests. And that's pretty much the ceremony." Valjean explained.

Fantine then came up with the schedule and handed one to each member of the wedding party, the parents, and of course, the grooms. "Now, this is just the order. The times are complete estimate." She started going through it. "As per request of the grooms, we have pictures before the ceremony. The pictures where it is just them and the wedding party and family pictures. Then, the ceremony. After a short cocktail hour, the reception begins with the food, dessert, and toasts. Finally, the dancing begins. Around 11, the fireworks, arranged by Valjean, start. After that, our grooms will either stay for a little more dancing or will disappear off into the night to celebrate their marriage." Fantine finished. "Now, let's go have food."

The family and friends all walked into the house where the rehearsal dinner was set up in the dining room. Enjolras and Grantaire stayed at their altar for a second.

"Are you ready, my love?" Enjolras asked. His arms wrapped around Grantaire.

"I've been ready since I asked you to marry me in Tahiti." Grantaire said.

"I love you, so much." Enjolras pressed their foreheads together.

"Not as much as I love you." Grantaire said with a smile.

They kissed chastely until they were interrupted by the sounds of Enjolras' stomach growling. Grantaire burst out laughing. He laced their hands together.

"Come on. Let's get you some food." Grantaire said, pulling him behind him as they went into the house.

***

After they ate, it was time for the grooms to be separated until it was time for pictures the next morning. Combeferre was waiting to take Enjolras to the hotel while Joly waited for Grantaire as the grooms said goodnight.

Enjolras wrapped his arms around his fiancé. "I'm going to miss you."

"It's only for a night, ma vie."

"I'm still going to miss you."

Grantaire shook his head. "You're ridiculous, but I wouldn't have you any other way."

They kissed deeply, and they were still kissing when Combeferre called. "Come on, guys! By the time that you're finished, it will be time for the ceremony!" They pulled with a laugh.

"Okay, go." Grantaire said. "I'll be waiting for you here."

"Can't wait." Enjolras kissed him chastely. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Grantaire said.

Enjolras kept their hands laced together as he walked backward until he was forced to let go and he turned to walk to Combeferre's car. As he got in, he blew a kiss to Grantaire. Then, they drove away.

After the car was gone, Grantaire walked to Joly's car and got in, and then they were off to the hotel as well.

"Just 15 more hours." Grantaire rested his head against the headrest. Joly looked over at his friend with a smile on his face as he drove down the road.


	32. June 27, 2016 – January 19, 2017

Their plane from LAX had just landed in JFK at 5:45 A.M after a five hour and 40 minute flight. They had had a 12 hour and 55 minute layover in LA after their flight from Tahiti. Enjolras was exhausted and was ready for a long nap once they got home.

As they made their way to the baggage claim, Grantaire was practically dragging Enjolras behind him.

"Love, I promise that I will let you sleep as long as you want. We just have to get home first." Grantaire cupped his lover's face and kissed his forehead.

But when they arrived at the baggage claim they were met with a surprise because all of their friends were there with a poster board sign that read "Congratulations to the happy couple!" with balloons. When they saw them, they all ran to them, all of their voices overlapping with questions.

Grantaire pulled his hand from Enjolras' and held up his hands. "Okay. We are not answering any questions until we've had a chance to sleep."

"Can we at least see the ring first?" Cosette asked.

Grantaire looked at Enjolras, who nodded. He held up his hand and let their friends admire his engagement ring for a few minutes while Grantaire grabbed their bags.

"Okay, now you've seen it, can we go home?" Grantaire came back and took Enjolras' hand.

He left their friends where they were standing and went to go call a cab. As the cab drove them to their apartment, Enjolras had fallen asleep on Grantaire's shoulder.

When they got back to their apartment, Grantaire opened the door and set their bags inside before lifting Enjolras up and carrying him to their bedroom. He set Enjolras on the bed and helped him strip down to his boxers. And then, he stripped down and crawled in next to Enjolras. Then, they fell asleep.

***

Around noon, they woke up, and discovered that they were being called to lunch by their friends.

"They really want answers to their questions, don't they?" Enjolras said from his spot laying on Grantaire's chest.

"Yeah, they really do." Grantaire locked his phone and let it rest on his stomach. He pressed a kiss to Enjolras' forehead. "We don't have to go, ma vie."

"Yeah, we do. They won't stop until they get their answers." Enjolras said. "I just wish we could have spent more time in Tahiti enjoying our engagement before coming home to a hurricane of questions."

"I know, ma vie. But it will be alright." Grantaire told him.

They got up, got dressed, and headed to the Musain where their friends were waiting. When they arrived, the questions started and they answered each question truthfully. Then, they started asking questions about wedding planning.

"Guys, we just back. Give us a few days to settle back in before we even begin to start thinking of wedding planning." Enjolras said.

They all pouted for a few seconds before accepting the answer.

***

After a few days, Enjolras began searching for someone to help plan their wedding and found Fantine's Dream Weddings. He showed it to Grantaire and they booked an appointment to meet with her. They had talked about hiring a wedding planner when they were still in Tahiti.

Once their appointment to meet with Fantine was booked, they went to go ask Valjean if it was possible for him officiate their wedding, and he agreed with a kind smile.

Then, the day came for their appointment with Fantine, and they had no idea what to expect. She welcomed them into her office and had them sit down.

"So, Julien and Nicolas, my first question always is, how long have you been together?" Fantine asked.

Enjolras replied. "Four years and 11 months. Our anniversary is coming up in August." His hand was with laced with Grantaire's.

"Alright. And the engagement happened only a few days ago is that correct?" Fantine asked.

"Yes, I had planned a vacation to Tahiti and proposed there on the 24th of June." Grantaire grinned.

"Sounds romantic." Fantine smiled. "Now, do you have a wedding date set?"

"May 27th, 2017. That was planned within hours of our engagement." Grantaire said.

"Wonderful." Fantine said as she marked it down. "Right now, we'll just go over the basics. Is there a venue, yet?"

"No, we are still looking for one. We have ideas, but none of them seem right."

"We can look into one, no problem." Fantine wrote down the information. "You have a date, what about a time?"

They glanced at each other, and Enjolras shrugged, so Grantaire answered. "Umm…we were thinking about three in the afternoon."

"Perfect." Fantine said. "Is there an officiant already in place?"

"There sure is. We asked our friend's adoptive father, Jean Valjean, to be the officiant, and he agreed wholeheartedly." Enjolras explained.

"You two are on the ball and I love it. Most people that I client don't even have a wedding date set, so thank you." Fantine smiled. "Now, have you given much thought to your wedding party?"

Enjolras and Grantaire looked at each other again. Enjolras sighed. "We have a large group of friends, and while we've narrowed it down to who will be asked to stand on which side, we both have two options for who could be our best men."

"Both of our two options, we've been friends with since childhood, so it makes it a little difficult." Grantaire told them. "But we are planning to each take out our two options and discuss it in the coming days."

"Works for me." Fantine marked it down. "Now, is there a budget?"

Enjolras, with Grantaire's approval, had asked his parents how much they would be willing to help, and without hesitance, Gabriel had said they would pay for the entire thing, no questions asked. It would be their wedding gift to the grooms.

"Ummm…my parents have offered to pay for the entire thing. It's their wedding gift to us." Enjolras said.

"Okay. Because of that, I will ask that our next appointment be with your parents, so that we can discuss the budget." Fantine said.

"That can be arranged."

"Now, my next question. Is there a certain date that you want everything mostly planned by?" Fantine asked.

"Yes. I start my last year of grad school in August, and while I don't foresee the fall semester being all that busy, I'm sure the spring semester will be, so our goals is to have mostly everything planned before I go on winter break." Enjolras explained.

"I can work with that, and I'm going to just put out the reminder that I am here to take some of the stress off of you, so if that doesn't happen, everything will be fine." Fantine said. "Now, last question, is there an estimate of how many guests you are inviting?"

"Umm…about 200 or so. Friends, family, people from work, etc." Grantaire said, looking at Enjolras, who nodded.

"Perfect." Fantine wrote it down. "I think that will be all for today."

They finished up at Fantine's and left. Enjolras turned to Grantaire.

"This is actually happening. We are getting married." Enjolras said.

"Yes, ma vie, we are." Grantaire kissed him.

***

In the days that followed, Enjolras met up with Combeferre and Courfeyrac while Grantaire met up with Joly and Bossuet to discuss which one would be their best man. Enjolras sat across from them at his favorite Chinese buffet, discussing the subject.

"Now, I know this is going to be a difficult choice, but I need to choose one of you to be my best man. I promise that whichever one of you I don't choose, you will still be one of my groomsmen." Enjolras explained.

Courfeyrac and Combeferre both turned to each other, and the first words out of Courfeyrac's mouth were.

"We are flipping a coin." Courfeyrac said.

"Courf, this is Enjolras' choice. We are not flipping a coin to choose." Combeferre said.

"But we both know that he's going to choose you." Courfeyrac pouted.

Enjolras sighed. "Guys, I wish it were possible to have both of you, but it's not."

"Why not?"

"Because then it will be a fight to break up the best man duties. And Courf, if you giggle about me saying "duties", I will choose 'Ferre right now." Enjolras threatened. Courfeyrac bit his lip to keep from giggling. "So, it would be easier to have one of you."

"Which makes sense." Combeferre said.

"Yeah, it does." Courfeyrac agreed.

"Good. I'm glad you agree because my mom found this for me." Enjolras said, taking out a piece of what looked like a folded piece of construction paper and set it on the table. "It was the pact we made when we were 13 about what we would do if this situation ever arose."

They looked at it, and in the pact, they had agreed to rotate the job. Combeferre would be Enjolras', Courfeyrac would be Combeferre's, and Enjolras would be Courfeyrac's.

"I forgot about that." Combeferre said.

"Me too." Courfeyrac said.

"Well, I didn't." Enjolras said. "We made this for the sake of the fact that we all knew that the decision would be hard, and this way each of us would have a chance to have the job. So, I guess, now the question is, do we stick by this?"

Combeferre and Courfeyrac looked at each other and nodded.

"Yeah, we do." Courfeyrac said. "Hell, I believe this was a spit pact."

"It was." Combeferre commented.

Enjolras chuckled. "Once again, I'm glad you agree because there is going to be a wedding party reveal party at the Musain on Saturday, and Grantaire and I wanted this figured out before then."

"Who's Grantaire choosing? Joly or Bossuet?" Combeferre asked.

"Right now, he still doesn't know. The three of them didn't have a pact like we do." Enjolras said. They all chuckled. "Now, I'm starving. Let's go get food."

They went up and paid before going through the buffet. When they sat down again, Enjolras texted Grantaire.

** _♥ Lover ♥ (1:02 P.M.): Hey, love. Combeferre is going to be my best man. We just started eating, so I'll be heading home after we eat. I'll let you know if that changes. How's the decision going for you? Love you! ♥_ **

** _***_ **

Across the city, at Grantaire's favorite Mexican restaurant, his conversation had taken an unexpected turn.

"I think Joly should have job. Knowing my unluckiness, I would lose the rings and forget everything." Bossuet said.

"Which I why I say, you should have the job, my dear." Joly said.

"No. I want you to have it. May 27th is going to be the best day of Grantaire and Enjolras' lives, and I don't want to be the one who accidentally screws it up." Bossuet replied.

"You wouldn't screw it up. The only thing that would screw it up would be if my fiancé didn't show up at the altar." Grantaire gave a self-deprecating smile.

Joly gasped. "You take that back. You know Enjolras will show up. He loves you more than anything."

"I know. I'm just saying." Grantaire said.

"Which is why I insist the best man be Joly." Bossuet said. "And I don't want to argue about it anymore."

"So, I guess I'm your best man." Joly said.

"I guess so." Grantaire said.

Their food came, and they continued to discuss the wedding with Grantaire telling them about the wedding party reveal party at the Musain on Saturday night. As they discussed it, a text came in to Grantaire's phone. It was from Enjolras. Grantaire smiled as he wrote his reply.

** _Ma Vie ♥♥ (1:03 P.M.): Sounds like a plan. My decision is made too. It's Joly. I love you more! ♥♥_ **

"So, you're mine, Joly, and Combeferre is Enjolras'." Grantaire pocketed his phone.

"Awesome." Joly took a bit of his quesadilla. "How did he decide?"

"Apparently the three of them had made a pact when they were 13 about rotating the job between them." Grantaire explained.

"That was a smart idea." Bossuet said. "We should have done that."

"Yeah, and it would have worked up until you and Joly here, fell in love." Grantaire joked.

***

And then, Saturday hit. The group of friends all sat at a long table in the back room of the Musain. There had been place settings with each of their friend's names on them. Once they all found their seat, Enjolras and Grantaire began.

"As we said when we told you about this, we are gathered here tonight for it is time for you to find out which sides all of you will stand on at our wedding." Enjolras said.

"This was difficult choice, but we both stand by it." Grantaire said. "Now, if you will all close your eyes. My baby and I will come around and place a small goody bag on the plate in front of you."

They friends closed their eyes and they started to place the goody bags (inside the goody bags was just a simple note from the respective groom about how much they loved and appreciated their friendship with a picture frame of a group picture that they all received) around the table. Once all the bags were distributed, they told their friends to open their eyes.

Courfeyrac, Feuilly, Cosette, and Musichetta had all received a small red gift bag with a tag connected by red ribbon that said: _Groomsmen/bridesmaid for Enjolras. _Combeferre had received the same except his tag said: _Best man for Enjolras._

Bossuet, Jehan, Bahorel, and Éponine has all received a small green gift bag with a tag connected with green ribbon that said: _Groomsmen/bridesmaid for Grantaire. _Joly's tag said:_ Best man for Grantaire._

All the friends turned to their respective groom and nodded with a smile. But then they all realized that Marius had a different bag. His was small blue gift bag with a tag connected with blue ribbon that said: _We'd love for you be an usher, if you will? _Marius glanced up at them.

"We're sorry, Marius." Grantaire said.

"We had agreed to five people each. So, being an usher ended up being the job for you with one of my cousins and one of Grantaire's. However, because the cousins will sit with their families, you will be seated at the head table with the rest of us." Enjolras explained. "If that's okay?"

Marius nodded as he blushed. Cosette leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"We're glad that you all agree." Enjolras said. "And once we've made appointments for tux/dress shopping, we'll let you know."

Cosette shyly raised her hand. "Um…have you guys thought about where your wedding will be held?"

"We've started to research venues on the Internet, but all the ones that we've looked at haven't felt right." Grantaire replied.

"Might I suggest mine and Marius' house in the Hamptons?" Cosette suggested. They had been given the house for their first wedding anniversary the year before.

"Are you sure?" Enjolras asked.

"We wouldn't be suggesting it if we weren't." Marius said.

"We talked it over last night, and we want you to have it." Cosette said.

Enjolras glanced at Grantaire, who nodded with a smile. "So, that's venue crossed off the list."

***

In the months leading up to January, most of the stress was off of them, like Fantine said and they had time to be with their friends, family, or each other, and they were thankful for it. They had their DJ and caterer booked. They also had their taste testing for their cake and they decided on a strawberry cake with vanilla frosting for their wedding cake. Their meal consisted of the options of roast pork loin, Alaskan cod fish, or a vegetarian option, with au gratin potatoes or glazed carrots for a side, and pasta or house salad for the beginner. Their guests would choose their meal on the RSVP card.

They also had their tuxes ordered as were the tuxes for their groomsmen, best men, and ushers. The dresses for their bridesmaid were ordered, too. Flowers had been booked as well. Red roses and forget-me-nots.

They had also decided to create their own designs for their wedding rings and have them made to their wishes. After they were married, Enjolras was going to wear the engagement ring on a chain round his neck since he couldn't bear to part with it.

Their Save the Date cards were sent out in September after taking their engagement photos. In the early weeks of January, they had sent out the invitations. 50 RSVP's and menu cards had already been returned, and there were one or two more in the mail every day when Enjolras would pick it up after class.

Everything was coming together perfectly, and both of them couldn't be happier. May 27th couldn't come quicker, and that's how they found themselves, laying in their bed on the night of January 19th. Grantaire had just come back to bed after grabbing Enjolras another blanket since he was cold.

"Better?" Grantaire said.

"I was fine. I would have warmed up just by cuddling with you. My personal furnace." Enjolras teased.

Grantaire smiled and kissed the tip of his forehead. "Go to sleep, ma vie."

Enjolras kissed his chest, then closed his eyes to sleep.


	33. May 27, 2017

Enjolras woke up at around 9:30 A.M. When Combeferre left to get him food, he went to take a shower. It had been difficult for him to sleep because he was so used to Grantaire sleeping next to him, but he was eventually able to fall asleep around two in the morning. He was dressed in just his dress pants when Combeferre came back with his food. Then, Combeferre went to shower while he ate.

While he ate, Enjolras checked his phone to see that he had been sent a message from Grantaire.

** _♥Lover♥ (10:13 A.M.): Can't wait to see you!! Love you!_ **

** _Enjolras (10:13 A.M.): Me too! ♥_ **

***

In a hotel room, two floors down, Grantaire had just finished eating before hopping in the shower. He just wanted to see Enjolras already, but he still had to wait until 12:30 before he could. He turned to Joly, who was looking at him with expectant eyes.

"What?" Grantaire said.

"Nothing. It's just you seem happy." Joly said.

Grantaire smiled, confused. "Um…yeah, why wouldn't I be? In just less than five hours, I'll be married to the love of my life."

"I'm so happy for you." Joly hugged his friend.

"Thanks." Grantaire said. "Now, do me a favor and text my groomsmen and bridesmaid to make sure they are getting a move on it."

Joly grabbed his phone and texted them while Grantaire stood up and went into the bathroom to shower. When he came out, Joly was dressed and told him with that not only were his groomsmen and bridesmaid were ready, so were Enjolras'. Grantaire got dressed and once he was, they were ready to head out.

Joly drove him back to the house where Fantine, Cosette, Marius, Jehan, Courfeyrac, Feuilly, and Bahorel were already there.

"Everyone else is on their way, including your groom." Fantine said. Everyone had to call her to let her know when they were leaving their hotel.

And all Grantaire had to do was wait 10 more minutes before his soon-to-be-husband was gliding into his arms.

"I missed you." Enjolras said.

Grantaire pressed a chaste kiss to his lips in reply.

They were in their own little world for about five minutes until Fantine pulled them out of it by saying, "Let's go to the back of the house and start talking pictures."

Enjolras and Grantaire followed after Fantine, their wedding party and parents following after. Cosette had offered to allow the parents to stay in the house. When they made it the back, Enjolras turned to look at their wedding party. They all looked wonderful in their tuxes or dresses.

"By the way, you all look wonderful." Enjolras said as he was pulled by Grantaire to their altar as Fantine called them for pictures.

"We'll do single pictures with the grooms first, then add in the wedding party and parents." Fantine said after discussing it with the photographer.

The photographer arranged Enjolras and Grantaire the way that she wanted them.

It took close to two hours to get all the picture that they wanted which put them at a half hour until the ceremony.

As the guests started arriving, the grooms and members of the wedding party were hidden away in the house. Finally, the clock hit three o'clock, and the ushers finished walking in the last guests. Valjean walked down the aisle first, followed by Jocelyn walking Grantaire down. Then, she went to sit next to Adrien. Then, Cosette and Éponine walked down, followed by Feuilly and Bahorel, then Musichetta and Bossuet, and Courfeyrac and Jehan. Next was Combeferre and Joly. Finally, Isabelle walked Enjolras down. Grantaire came down the steps of the altar to take his hand while Isabelle went to sit next to Gabriel.

Valjean welcomed the guests with a simple speech before he read a quick poem. Then, he turned to the grooms.

"Nicolas, you have chosen Julien to be the person that you spend the rest of your life with? Will you love and respect him? Will you be honest with him? Will you stand by him through whatever come?"

Grantaire smiled and said. "I will."

Valjean turned to Enjolras. "Julien, you have chosen Nicolas to be the person that you will spend the rest of your life with? Will you love and respect him? Will you be honest with him? Will you stand by him through whatever comes?"

"I will." Enjolras affirmed.

"And do you both promise to make the necessary adjustments to your life in order to live in a harmonious relationship together?" Valjean asked.

And in unison, the grooms answered. "We do."

Valjean turned his attention to their friends, family, and guests. "Now in the spirit of joy and affirmation, I want to ask your families and friends a question. Do you, the families and friends of Nicolas and Julien, give them your blessing and support this day, wishing them a wonderful life together?"

In a collective unison from the group, they said, "We do."

Valjean smiled and turned back to the grooms. "Now, Nicolas and Julien, we have come to the vows. I know that both of you opted to write your own, but I will remind you that saying your vows are one thing, but nothing is more challenging than living them day-to-day. What you promise today to each other must be renewed tomorrow and every day that you share together. Will you now please turn and face each other?"

Grantaire and Enjolras turned and they clasped each other's hands, looking each other in the eye.

"Nicolas, you can go first." Valjean said.

"Okay." Grantaire took a deep breath and started. "Enjolras, I love you with all of my heart, and I love you more and more with every beat of it. Our journey hasn't been easy. There's been misunderstandings, hurt, cruel words said in the heat of stress induced fights, and of course, the biggest obstacle that we just overcame, memory loss. But one thing that has always remained through all of it, is our love for each other. The love that I have for you now doesn't hold a candle to the love that I felt when we first met, and I know that the love that I will feel 20 years from now won't be the same as what I feel now. I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together for it's going to continue to be one hell of a roller-coaster ride." He chuckled before mouthing. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Enjolras mouthed back. Then, Valjean allowed him to go. "Grantaire, when I first met you, in just that one thirty second conversation, I was completely smitten. And then, as I got to know you, it turned from being smitten with you to being so heartbreakingly and irrevocably in love with you that I knew there was never going to be another. You were who I was going to spend the rest of my life with. And now, I can say that I've loved you twice. Once as you standing in front of me and once where you had no clue who I was. It's been such an incredible journey with you, and I can't wait to continue it with you."

Valjean smiled. He turned to Combeferre and Joly. "May I have the rings please?"

They each handed him a ring. He made sure that he handed Grantaire the right ring and said to repeat after him.

"Julien, I give you this ring, that you may wear it, as a symbol of the vows we have made this day. I pledge you my love, and respect, my laughter and tears. With all that I am, I honor you." Grantaire slid the ring on Enjolras' finger.

Then, Valjean handed Enjolras a ring and said to repeat after him.

"Nicolas, I give you this ring, that you may wear it, as a symbol of the vows we have made this day. I pledge you my love, and respect, my laughter and tears. With all that I am, I honor you." Enjolras slid the ring on his finger.

Valjean then spoke again. "Now may those who wear these rings live in love all their days. Now may the love, which has brought you together, continue to grow and enrich your lives. May you continue to meet with courage any problems which may arise challenge you. May your relationship always be one of the love and trust. May the happiness you share today be with you always. And may everything you have said and done here today become a living truth in your eyes."

Valjean moved to a table where the marriage license was waiting. Grantaire, Enjolras, Joly, and Combeferre followed. Valjean handed them a pen, and Enjolras and Grantaire signed their names, followed by Joly and Combeferre. Then, Valjean signed. Then, the five of them moved back to their spots. Valjean started the declaration of the couple.

"Nicolas and Julien, we have heard your promise to share your lives in marriage. We recognize and respect the covenant and sincerity of what you have said and done here today and by the power vested in me by the state of New York, it is my honor and delight to declare you married." Valjean said with a bright smile. "You may seal your vows with a kiss."

Grantaire pulled Enjolras to him, his mouth meeting his husband's. As they kissed, the world and applause faded away. They were too wrapped in their love for each other that nothing else mattered.

When they pulled away, Enjolras whispered against his mouth. "I love you."

"I love you, husband." Grantaire whispered back.

Enjolras smiled, brightly, and pulled Grantaire back in.

Finally, they pulled away and turned to face their guest while Valjean said, "It is now my personal privilege and great joy to be the first one to introduce Nicolas and Julien as a newly married couple. Partners in life."

The audience clapped loudly as Enjolras chastely kissed Grantaire before they walked down the steps and down the aisle. They greeted their guests, then the guests moved into the large white tent where the reception would.

But after greeting the guests, Grantaire pulled Enjolras aside. "So, what do you think of the ring?"

Enjolras looked down at his wedding band. He took it off his finger to get a glimpse of it. His ring was black platinum with a small rube and emerald embedded next to each other. Then, on the inside it said: _To the one that holds my heart._

"It's gorgeous." Enjolras said, slipping his band on his finger. "And what of yours."

Grantaire looked at his black gold ring with their wedding date on the outside and _Let us be only us _engraved on the inside. Seeing the saying that had been pretty much the motto of their relationship, Grantaire felt his heart constrict.

"It's wonderful. I can't wait to spend forever with it on my finger." Grantaire pulled him in for a kiss.

They then went to join their guests in the tent.

***

The dinner was served, followed by the cutting of the cake, which would then lead into the speeches. Grantaire had instructed Jehan to bring Callie with him to the house, and then when the time came for speeches, he would go and get her, but wait for him to give him the signal which was just him saying "that he had a surprise".

As the microphone made its way around the room before ending up back at the head table where it was handed to Enjolras, who stood up holding the hand of his husband.

"Well, first, I want to just say thank you all for being here to share in our special day. It means the world to us." Enjolras smiled. "It's been a journey for my husband and I, and we are both excited to see where it leads. So, once again, thanks for being here." He handed the microphone to Grantaire.

"As my husband said, thanks for being here. This day has been perfect and not just because this beautiful man next to me is officially mine for the rest of our lives, but because it's also the beginning of our family." He turned to Enjolras, who looked confused. "I have a surprise for you." Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Jehan walked into the tent. "Months ago, I promised you something, and as I started to think about what my wedding gift to you would be, I remembered my promise." Jehan was making his way up the steps and Grantaire smiled. "My darling husband meet Callie." He gestured his hand in the direction of Jehan. He heard Enjolras grasp when he saw the calico kitten in his hands.

Enjolras couldn't keep the smile off his face as Jehan handed him the kitten. "Hello there, little Callie."

Callie meowed and cuddled into Enjolras' arms and hands.

"I think she already like you." Grantaire said. Callie meowed once again.

When Grantaire reached over to pet her, Callie raised her head and her mouth upturned into what could only be a smile, but when Courfeyrac reached out to pet her, she turned her little head and let a small, but cute hiss.

"Yeah, it's official, that cat hates me." Courfeyrac commented. "And I helped take care of you, you little monster." The guests all laughed.

"So, babe, how do you feel about your gift?" Grantaire asked.

"She's perfect." Enjolras leaned forward to kiss his husband.

At the request of Enjolras, Jehan took the kitten back to where he had been taking care of her, so that they could continue enjoying the reception. Grantaire finished making his speech and handed the microphone back to the DJ, who then said that the dancing would begin in 15 minutes with their first dance.

After those 15 minutes, the DJ announced. "Now, can I get the grooms up on the dance floor? It's time to enjoy your first dance as a married couple."

Grantaire pulled Enjolras to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms his arms around his waist while Enjolras wrapped his around his neck. Their wedding dance song started to play which was "In My Veins" by Andrew Belle, the song that they had danced to that fateful New Year's Eve party.

As they danced, Enjolras started singing the song into his husband's ear. _♫Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out. Oh, you're all I taste at night inside of my mouth.♫_

Grantaire smiled as he pulled away to rest their forehead together. "I love you, so much."

"I love you, too, husband." Enjolras cupped his face and brought their lips together as they danced.

As the song came to a close, Enjolras and Grantaire kissed again.

After that dance and both mother-son dances, the dance floor was opened up to the rest of the guests.

***

Around 11, the grooms, their wedding party, and their guests were called outside since it was now time for the fireworks that Valjean had arranged. The couple had their arms wrapped around each other as they watched the night sky be lit up in a kaleidoscope of colors. As the fireworks neared completion, the final set of fireworks spelled out, "Congratulations, Enjolras and Grantaire!"

Enjolras and Grantaire kissed again after that. The kiss grew unexceptionally heated after that.

"Is it time, ma vie?" Grantaire asked. "Are you ready for a night that you will remember for the rest of our lives?"

"Beyond ready." Enjolras smiled a seductive smile that went straight to his husband's cock.

"Let's take our leave, then."

As the guests made their way back into the tent as Grantaire took Enjolras by the hand to lead him back in, so they could say goodnight.

He took the microphone from the DJ. "Hello, friends and family. I want to thank you all again for the most magnificent day ever. It's been wonderful. However, it is now time for my husband and I to escape to enjoy some time to ourselves. We thank you once again for coming and spending this day with us. It's been incredible." Grantaire finished. He handed the microphone back to the DJ.

He took Enjolras' hand and as they made their way out of the tent, their guests clapped and whistled loudly. Once they were out of the tent, and made their way to the guest house that Cosette said they could for their wedding night. Grantaire stopped and lifted Enjolras into his arms to carry him to the guest house.

"Is that really necessary?" Enjolras asked.

"It most certainly is." Grantaire said.

Whey reached the guest house. Grantaire opened the door. He carried Enjolras in and set him down. Right as he sat him down, Enjolras' lips attacked his. Grantaire was still kissing his husband as he closed the door. The door slammed shut.

A sign was on the door that said. "Just Married. Please Do Not Disturb."

***

The next morning, Enjolras woke up feeling dazed, but happy. There was also an obvious ache between his legs. Grantaire had spent the entirety of their wedding night, fucking him into the mattress until Enjolras had been a whining and screaming mess. But Enjolras didn't care about the ache. It had felt so amazing that he just couldn't care.

He turned his dazed head to the left where he saw his husband – they hadn't even been married 24 hours yet, but Enjolras would never tire of calling Grantaire his husband – was wide awake with a smile on his face.

"Good morning, hubby." Grantaire said.

Enjolras smiled, brightly from ear to ear. "Good morning to you, too."

"How do you feel?"

"I feel fantastic. You're my husband, now. I'm so happy that I feel like my heart is going to burst."

"Me too." Grantaire said. "Last night was pretty magical, too."

Enjolras didn't say anything. Instead, he pulled his husband back down to his mouth. Grantaire was just about to grab the lube and another condom. But their hopes for another passionate round of love-making was cut short by knocking on the door to the house.

Grantaire groaned. "There's a sign on the door for a reason."

"Yeah, but we should still go answer it." Enjolras said.

They got out of the bed and grabbed their boxers, plus the robes that Fantine had so graciously bought for them as a wedding gift. Grantaire suppressed a smile when he saw that his husband had a minor limp. They grabbed each other's hand when they were decent and went to answer the door. Their friends were on the other side. Thankfully, none of them said anything about their appearances.

"We know what the door says." was the first thing out of Courfeyrac's mouth.

"But we hadn't wanted to give you this yesterday." Joly said.

"Give us what yesterday?" Grantaire asked.

All of the friends turned to Éponine, who was holding something behind her back. "Instead of all of us buying a separate gift, we all put money in and planned your honeymoon." She said, still holding the item behind her back.

"We're sending you back to Tahiti." Musichetta said.

"So, you can enjoy your first two weeks of marriage in a place that's special to both of you." Marius said.

"And in private." Feuilly added.

It was then that Éponine took the item from behind her back and handed it to her. And yup, their friends were really sending them on a honeymoon back to Tahiti and to the same resort they stayed at when they got engaged.

"Thank you." Enjolras said.

"And we already packed for you during the dance last night, so all your belongings are already on their way to the private air strip your parents arranged. You have a private plane there, but you have to take commercial back." Combeferre said.

"But what about Callie?" Enjolras asked. His heart breaking at the thought of leaving his kitten alone for two weeks.

"Your parents offered to cat sit Callie until you get back." Bossuet said.

"Courf put his food down after she scratched his arms to shreds last night." Jehan said.

"I told you that cat is a monster." Courfeyrac said, but they all ignored the comment.

After hearing all that, Grantaire looked at Enjolras. "Well, I guess we better get going."

Enjolras smiled and hugged his friends before disappearing back into the house with Grantaire.

***

In the next two hours, the couple found themselves being whisked away to an airport where a private jet was waiting to take them back to Tahiti. Both sets of parents were waiting there when they arrived. They said a goodbye to Jocelyn and Adrien, and Grantaire promised that they would make it out to California very soon.

Jocelyn said. "We're going to hold you to that."

Then, they moved on to Isabella and Gabriel, who was holding Callie in his arms.

Enjolras scratched his kitten under her chin. "We'll see you in two weeks, little girl. Be good for Gabriel and Isabelle." Callie meowed.

They said goodbye to Enjolras' parents and made their way up the steps of the jet. When they were settled, the door was closed and they were off on their honeymoon.

Once they were in the air, Grantaire poured the sparking juice into champagne glasses and handed one to his husband. He sat down, pulling Enjolras' feet onto his lap. They were only sitting down and drinking their juice for about five minutes when Grantaire asked.

"What do you want to do?"

Enjolras turned to his husband with a lustful gaze. "I want to continue what was interrupted this morning."

Grantaire nodded to the flight attendant that she needed to make herself scarce. He took the glasses away, set them on the table. He took Enjolras' hand and pulled him to the bed, where he slowly undressed him before pushing him on the bed and climbed over him.

"God, I love you." Enjolras said as his lover started to open him up.

"And I love you, ma vie. Now, I'm going to make you see stars again." Grantaire hit a sweet spot with his fingers causing Enjolras to moan.

After five years and 10 months of a relationship filled with pain, misunderstandings, love, laughter, tears, and four months of Grantaire, not knowing who he was, Enjolras had never felt happier in his whole life. Their story hadn't been easy, and he knew that it never would be, but they were each other's forever and it was going be wonderful.

But Enjolras pushed all those thoughts to the side and proceeded to make love to his husband, 41,000 feet up in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! ❤️
> 
> And for a third and final time, listen to their wedding song [here.](https://youtu.be/q0KZuZF01FA)
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome. In fact, they are encouraged. ☺️
> 
> Blog: [The Chief and His Cynic](https://thechiefandhiscynic.blogspot.com/)  
Tumblr: [ilovemybarricadebabies](https://ilovemybarricadebabies.tumblr.com/)  
Instagram: [the_chief_and_his_cynic](https://www.instagram.com/the_chief_and_his_cynic/)


End file.
